


L'Eternal, Book One : The awakening of the Eliatrope Princess

by Aleaneah



Series: L'Eternal [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: 5000 ans after Wakfu's season 3, A lot of secrets and mysteries, Always in the same planet, Book one finish, Eight planned books, Gen, More tags later (because spoilers!), News personnages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaneah/pseuds/Aleaneah
Summary: "My name is Danaé, I'm fifteen years old.I believed to be a humane, all which has moreover commonplace (well, almost).But I was wrong. In one day, my world was turned upside down.I am not a humane.I am an Eliatrope, a people who is as old as the Universe. And besides, I'm their Princess !I discover a sister of whom I ignored existence and which moreover, turns out to be a Dragon.I am forced to leave all that I know. And nevertheless... I know that it is so better.Together... We shall discover why our whole people disappeared. "





	1. The Beginning

Prologue

Ten years had passed.   
And all this time, she had waited.   
Patiently. 

But it was time.   
It was time for them to come back. The moment had come. 

Things would finally move. 

But for all this to happen, she had to step in. 

That's what she did. 

On the surface of a white mirror, in a deserted office, two eyes appeared, accompanied by a mysterious smile. The mirror lit up, instantly followed by five others, all on the same wall as the white. They shone for a few seconds before fading, while the eyes and smile faded. 

Everything was in place. She had to come now. 

After all ... 

It's time to wake up ... Danaé.


	2. The Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is here that the real story begins. As well as the endless list of secrets! 
> 
> Good reading!

Chapter 1 : The mirrors 

Earth , Monday, January 1st, 2151 

My name is Danaé, I am fifteen years old. 

I lived in a world where the violence was eradicated well before my birth.   
Nevertheless, eight years ago, that very day of my birthday, I was kidnapped and locked by men in black.   
What they made me?   
How they kidnapped me?   
I don’t remember it.   
When the police found me in a forest, in hundreds of kilometers from my home, they asked themselves questions.   
Of course, that hit the headlines of all the newspapers. For weeks, journalists came to see me, to speak to me. As I knew nothing, I remained silent, in spite of their insistence.  
For days and days, I tried to remember what my kidnappers had told or made at me.   
Nevertheless, no memory returned to me.   
The doctor passed dozens of times, but as I had nothing, I returned to school.   
I would never have had to go there. Because the pupils, the teachers and even the director asked me questions to which I had no answers. After a while, they grew tired and ignored me.   
Now, they make as if I did not exist. They treat me as a foreigner. 

It is moreover also the way I feel in my family…  
And for a very good reason: I have the brown hair while my parents, my brothers and my sisters, my uncles, aunts and cousins as well as my grandparents, are fair or have dark hair.   
My skin is pale as that of a ghost, while all my family has the suntanned complexion. I have dark eyes like the onyx, what is strange in this world. Because never anybody in our country had dark eyes as mine. We often ask me if I have a problem or if I wear colored lenses. It annoys me and irritates me in an inconceivable point because we ask me the question every ten minutes. Then I wear sunglasses when I go out to go to the school, then to return home. 

By speaking about that...  
Danaé Minsorft raised her head of her personal diary and inspected the spacious room which was her to verify that she was completely alone. Seen the silence which reigned, she was very alone in the big suburban house where her family and herself lived since her birth.   
Her parents were in town; her three brothers and her three sisters were still at their private university. She stopped worrying and dived back into the writing of her small diary which she had bought this day without nobody knows it.  
In this first New Year's Day, she had succumbed to an already old temptation: be able to sleep on paper all the mysteries which surrounded her. She would have been able to make that on her telephone, but to make it in a diary pleased her better, it was less easy to hacker … 

She had bought this diary in secret because her parents did not support that whoever has a secret in the family. They hated the little secrets and every time she had asked them why, they had told nothing and had changed subject.

I often have the impression that they hide me something. I ignore what that is, but this secret puts me ill-at-ease every time I think of it. In brief, let us not speak any more about it. 

My parents work in totally brought into conflict domains: my mother is a stylist while my father is a researcher. 

My mother, Sophia, is fair, very attractive with big blue eyes and a face in the shape of heart. Slim and smiling, she always knows how to solve the most thorny problems. 

My father, Ethan, has dark hair and grey eyes. He knows how to be serious and funny at the same time, what sometimes amazes those who did not know him because he can pass from a serious conversation to an unexpected joke. I remember time when he spoke about the cancer and had finished his sentence on: "Well, its tropic is far from here, thus we have nothing to be afraid of ! "

Even if I sometimes like being alone, the fact that they are so often absent weighs me a lot. Their work prevents them to spend time in family. Fortunately, when they can have a break, they try to be interested that it takes place in our lives (well, especially what it takes place in my life, my brothers and sisters, older, do not seem to suffer as much as me of their absence). But these moments are only too short and are more and more rare.  
Danaé rejected the diary, fairly irritated, and once closed, went to put it in it hiding place, in the space between the wall and her night table. Then she stretched for a long time then got up to go to verify if her family was brought in.   
While she passed in front of the office of her father, a draft made its hair flutter. This room was a mined ground: she should not disturb her father when he was there. However, she did not resist the temptation and half-opened a little more the door.  
Nevertheless, she suspended her gesture. She had just remembered that even pressed, her father would never have left this open door. She hesitated to enter when another draft wrapped her with several flavors : lavender, vanilla and something spicy and powerful, which she did not recognize. These convinced her(it) to enter.  
It was the purpose …   
It had been years since she had come in this office, for fear of undergoing the lightning of his father but there, she was open-mouthed: walls were covered with small, average and big mirrors. Colored or not, reflecting or too mat to reflect anything. The wooden dark desk cut with the white walls and the mirrors by hundreds.   
She almost forgot the reason of this intrusion and looked for an open window, which would have justified the received breeze. Nevertheless, the only one of the room was closed. Perplexed, she shrugged and went to the wall behind the desk of her father, whom mirrors fascinated her.  
At the very top, to the left, an enormous mirror framed by purple wood engraved by flames and suns attracted its curiosity. On tiptoe, Danaé manages to look inside. But what she lives almost brought down her head over heels. Her reflection, which appeared to float, was dressed in a blue armor now as well as in a golden crown. The time to wink her eyes and the image of the mirror did not show more than a brown girl with dark eyes opened wide by surprise.   
“You become completely crazy, recover, it was only an optical illusion or something like that”, blew her a small voice in a corner of her head, whereas another one said the opposite.   
The mirror nearby was also intriguing: its ice seemed to contain all the existing nuances of blue, however it made at the same time a reflection impossible. Strangely, by fixing it a few moments, Danaé had the impression that the ice waved, exactly as a sea. Shaking the head, she put back her attention on its frame, made up of shells and delicately sculptured in the shape of waves. 

The most impressive of all was undoubtedly the one in the middle : its border was in real gold and it took to him only a good quarter of the wall.   
Once again, maybe it was due to an optical illusion, but the reflection of the room appeared to change with this mirror: colors seemed to it more lively, the softer lighter and the skin looked more colored than usually. But as previously, was enough a blinking so that this strange phenomenon dissipates. More and more on her guard, Danaé passed in the fourth mirror.   
This one was different from others by its shape: its rectangular ice was surrounded with a diamond, which was sculptured by whirlwinds and by tornados. Carefully, the girl advanced and looked in the mirror, to frown at once: her hair was raised by a wind which did not exist, because the only window was always closed. Without waiting for the return to normal, she passed to the following one, being tormented nails because of the annoyance.   
The fifth picked up without any problem the price of the most surprising mirror: it was completely made by amber and we saw clearly in this one flowers and fossilized leaves.   
But as for the second mirror, its opacity made any reflection impossible. By approaching, she smelt reaching the nostrils a very particular smell, nevertheless different from the one which had attracted her here: some humus, flowers, the freshness of the water and the fascinating flavor of aromatic herbs, all this at the same time. This time, she regretted that that lasts only one second, because the smell had made the mouth water to her.  
Quite to the right, the last mirror was much lower than other, so low as she had to kneel down to examine him. Once at her height, she noticed that he was completely white. Furthermore, he seemed to reflect clearly more the light than the other mirrors, emitting even a soft light. Intrigued, she touched the ice when she heard a noise of key which we turn and the voices of her family.   
And shit … 

\- Look, where is Danaé ? asked her mother.   
\- Certainly in her room doing her homework, answered her father. Well, darling, I go to my office to work.   
Terrified, Danaé remained several seconds congealed, the hand on the ice of the white mirror. She knew perfectly that this office was the "sacred" place of her father. She knew even more that he would not appreciate to find her there while he had forbidden her to enter here.   
Turned to the door, the hand always put on the white mirror, all her attention towards the door of the office, thus she neither felt nor saw her hand … sink. The ice became confused as some water and everything became then even stranger.   
A spotless vapor went out of the white mirror and approached the girl. The smoke slid along her arm and went towards her shoulder. Danaé felt then the presence of this thing on her and pushed an exclamation of surprise.  
\- But what…   
Without leaving the time her to react, the smoke got loose from her to congeal in ball, just in front of her face. The mist condensed then and released spheres of various colors : blue, red, green, golden, silvery and white. The original orb disappeared but the others stayed, got closer to her abruptly and, after one second of hesitation, penetrated in her.   
Strange sensation.  
The room around her began turning. Of the corner of her eye while she felt her consciousness vacillating, she saw that all the mirrors shone, obliging her to close eyes. She then felt something twisting itself in her, making her grimace with pain.   
Her head seemed to be crushed and her hands, plunged into lava.   
Paralyzed, she forced nevertheless to reopen her eyes and raise her hands. Trembling under the effort, breathing with difficulty, she felt her eyes burning her when she opened them, making her cry.   
Through tears, Danaé noticed with bewilderment that her hands were covered with strange runes. With a growing fear, she noticed that her whole body was covered with it.   
This time, she was terrified.   
Always paralyzed, she turned slowly her head to the door of the office, hearing only at this moment the worried calls of her family. The door trembled under their efforts, but it stood firm.   
Understanding that she would have no help on this side, Danaé tried with great difficulty to approach the window, hoping to escape there.   
But hardly she made a step that the pain increased, making her shout.   
Her last thought was that it would never hand feet in this room. 

Then everything went out. 

Two eyes had appeared on the surface of the still glittering white mirror. They had observed with attention all which had just taken place.   
And they seemed satisfied. A laughter rings then in the room, whereas the light of mirrors weakened and whereas eyes disappeared.   
The story was finally going to be able to begin.


	3. The hidden powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues; here, a new character appears! 
> 
> And in the next chapter... 
> 
> The truth.

Danaé woke with a start in her bed. Several hours had had to pass because at the moment, it made black outside.  
The spirit still clouded by the sleep, she got up from the bed and took a look through her window. The moon returned her its look and hid behind clouds.  
The girl contemplated the garden filled with roses without seeing it really. She tried to remember what it had passed during the afternoon without reaching there.  
Nevertheless, she felt that it was very important. 

Suddenly, she frowned. She had just perceived statues, thanks to the light of the moon. She did not remember that her parents, nevertheless big art lovers, had bought sculptures and to have seen them in the garden yesterday.  
She came down and called:  
\- Mom, Dad? You returned?  
Silence absolved in the house.  
Nothing.  
Grip of a doubt, she took out to see the famous statues closer. But just when she reached them, she felt a presence behind her and deeply turned around. Nobody.  
Nevertheless, she was sure that somebody or something was there, at her home.  
This feeling of absurd reminded her what she had forgotten, making her panic. She inspected minutely, being afraid of seeing the symbols on his skin. But in her big surprise, nothing. Her head hurt her a little, however her eyes and her hands did not make her suffer anymore.  
She was completely lost.  
Had she dreamed?  
Then she remembered that her family had tried to join her in the office. His parents, them, would know how to disentangle the truth of the forgery, the reality and the dream.  
She had to find them.  
Knowing that they were not in the house, thus she looked in the garden, squinting to see better. She regretted not having taken a lamp-torch with her, and even more when she took herself feet in an edge of a statue.  
Grumbling, she got up and glared at her, wondering once again how they had appeared there.  
Suddenly, she congealed. The statue in front of her was her mother. She rushed to the others. His father. His brothers. His sisters. Each had an expression of extreme terror on the face.  
\- No, it is impossible, it is not true! She shouted.  
\- Oh yes, it is what you believe and if you do not come with me, they will never find their natural appearances, answered a just quiet voice behind her.  
She turned around by giving a cry of surprise. In front of her was held a young man of her age wrapped in a black coat and which had daggers in his hands.  
\- Who are you and that you do want? Asked for Danaé, suspicious.  
\- One minute, my dear.  
He took out of his pocket a square mirror and brandishes it towards her. Looked through. Went out a kind of ball of its pocket. Tapped slowly above. The famous ball, which seemed made by blue crystal, ignited and threw somebody.  
Or rather something: this one looked like a huge owl and looked at the young man of his big orange eyes.  
\- Then, Robin, whom gives your mission to Earth?  
\- I found her, Master. Fingers in the nose! I should not delay returning to Emrat.  
Danaé once more frowned. She began to be very annoyed and got impatient.  
\- Hem, sorry, but I understand nothing in what you say. You could explain me ?  
\- Of course, he says in turning around. I am Robin, I find people lost on Earth and I bring them over there.  
\- Wait, how's that "lost" ? And Emrat? What is it?  
\- Well, lost, kind on Earth, but without knowing that they do not come from the Earth. And Emrat, well it is your world !  
He frowned and took out again the transparent mirror. Then opened the mouth to fall down the jaw.  
\- No, I do not believe it! All? Wow ! So… Say, beauty, at your home, there would be a room, a room where there are many mirrors?  
Danaé, knowing what to think of these revelations and a little hurt be dealt so, says, a little bit surly:  
\- Yes, the office of my father.  
She was going to advance when she remembered itself the state of her family.  
\- And my parents, then? And my brothers and sisters?  
\- Oh do not worry, I am going to retransform them but having seen mirrors, OK ? he says in smiling of an impertinent air and by crossing arms behind his head.  
Danaé detailed him of an icy air. Big, slim, with big light gray eyes and jet dark hair. The boy showed a derisive and said smile :  
\- If Madam is willing to pass in front of …  
Danaé returned him her smile and answered him :  
\- No way, go ahead. I do not trust you.  
The smile of the boy withers and he tells him :  
\- I cannot enter because of that, by showing the closed door.  
Danaé opened round eyes and looked attentively at the door.  
\- I don’t under…  
Her eyes, as there is a few hours, are mirrored to itch her. But this time, it was more as a dust in the eye. Bearable and annoying, yes. Painful, not really. The hands prickled in their turn and much to her surprise, she raised them without even thinking of it. These warmed during a short moment, then her eyes and her hands stopped itching her. She felt suddenly exhausted, as if she had just run a marathon.  
She moved back, amazed. What had it just taken place? All this reminded her a little too much the incident of the office. Except that the pain was ridiculous compared with the one that she had felt over there. Without forgetting the fact that she felt more surprise than fear, while she had just made something almost instinctively, while she did not have to make it.  
With dismay, she noticed that the world which was his began to become more and more strange, with these bright mirrors and this story of planet. Nevertheless, the strangest in all this was that a part of her, the existence of which she ignored until today, told her that everything was perfectly normal, that that had to take place so.  
Answering an inaudible signal, the front door opened then in big, alone. Confused, overtaken by all these events, she entered the house, followed closely by Robin. She went directly to the office of his father, while dreading what she was going to discover it.  
Were mirrors still bright?  
Were the balls of all the colors going to re-appear?  
She glanced inside … And saw with relief that the room was deserted and had found its usual aspect. She entered nevertheless as if this office was filled with bombs, ready of jumping her at the face. She made a sign to Robin to follow her, but when this one wanted to enter, he appeared to come up against an invisible wall.  
\- You see, I do not manage to enter if you do not deactivate the security of the door! He grumbled, rubbing his cheek.  
\- Sorry, I had forgotten that I had to every time deactivate all these securities the existence of which I ignored totally, answered Danaé of an acerbic tone.  
She advanced nevertheless on the door, slammed it under the nose of Robin and a little waved, really not knowing how to take itself there.  
This time, a blue portal appeared to its height, pushing back her. It began turning on itself slowly. She was thus able to observe it closer. It was round, was some millimeters in thickness and made more or less the length of the arm. By staring at it and by concentrating, she succeeded in seeing strange signs, the same that on her skin, on the outline of the portal. Intrigued, she fixed a sign then concentrated above. It fell out at first, illegible. But soon, it became clearer. Other runes did the same and she was able to begin to read.  
Drag …  
\- Thus say you look what? The wall? Robin shouted at her, making her jump.  
Unfortunately, her concentration released, letters as well as the portal disappeared, leaving her in a big confusion.  
\- Hey oh, there is somebody? Robin asked her, watching at her fixing the place where her portal had disappeared.  
\- Yes, yes, OK. You managed to pass?  
\- Yes, the door opened but I believed that it was you! Answered Robin, amazed.  
\- Not it is not me! She answered, perplexed. Well, here is the room with the mirrors ! She says in indicating the hundreds of mirrors on walls.  
Robin took out again his ice and pointed it towards the various walls. When he turned it to the "special", those who the attention of Danaé had drawn, this one began gleaming with a blinding brightness which was reflected in the mirrors of the wall, which emitted too the same light, pushing back Danaé, while Robin did not seem to be frightened.  
\- Fiouuuu! Energies of the fire, of the earth, of the water, of the air, and both rarer of all: the Light and the Material ! Hats off! I heard about these mirrors but I have never seen it of all my life! He says, admiring.  
\- They are so rare as that? She asked, a little surprised.  
\- Very, very rare, he says in shaking the head. Moreover, I believed that they had been all destroyed, he answered, pensive.  
The questions crowded in the head of the girl. She did not know what to think. In one day, she had been attacked by balls (that what, from an outside point of view, was perfectly ridiculous) she learnt that she was not a humane (what remained to be proved, Robin not inspiring her a lot of trust) and now, she discovered that she had powers the existence of which she ignored.  
A part of her brain shouted her to go to bed, that it was only a particularly strange dream, whereas the other one told her to go up to the end, whereas it would so have finally answers. This one added that she also had the opportunity of to know more about it on this famous world to which she would belong, that Robin could help her to understand the events of today.  
\- My parents have no magic. Well, they have never shown the slightest sign of magic, whatever it is. Moreover, I believe that they hate it under all the forms, she began, thinking that it was better not to speak at once its powers to an unknown, even if he was the only one to be able to inform her.  
\- I know. There was never a sign of magic on Earth since the Accident, he started again in a hesitating voice, as if it was difficult for him to speak about it.  
A tense silence settled down. Danaé understood that he did not wish to speak about this subject.  
\- And if you spoke to me a few Emrat? She says to relax the atmosphere.  
\- Good idea. That is a part of my job anyway. Emrat is a planet three times as big as Earth. It account twelve months and a month lasts thirty or thirty one days, as on Earth. There is Javian, Flovor, Martalo, Aperirel, Maisial, Juinssidor, Joullier, Fraouctor, Septange, Octolliard, Novamaire and Déscendre. There are four seasons, which have the same names as here: the spring, the summer, the autumn, the winter. There are lots of peoples different as Crâs, archers with infallible eyes, the Iops, the fearless warriors, the Sadidas, the people who uses plants, Neicigams, people having the practice of the elementary magic, the Osamodas, the archetypal invokers, the Enutrofs, the treasure hunters, the Ecaflips, the warriors players, Eniripsas, the quacks and some more others. We pull our energy of Eternal, that is the vital energy presents in every human being. But everybody also uses elements as water, earth, fire, air and finally the most difficult of quite: the Material. It is what represents these mirrors on this wall: the various elements as well as the Light, that is the white mirror, he explained as a lesson learnt by heart.  
He looked at her thoughtfully and asked her :  
\- What is what these mirrors were always there or were they recently settled?  
\- I know nothing about it, she answered, on second thought. Nobody can enter here except my father and my mother. Well, now that you saw mirrors, you could return my family to its normal appearance? She returning to her first concern asked him.  
\- Yeah, if it is you who ask for it, says Robin of a wrongly affable air.  
They went out of the room. Before closing the door, Danaé glanced at mirrors, wondering why they were there.  
She went then to the garden, where waited Robin.  
He raised his hands and pronounced some words. A little bit skeptical, she looked at him then heard a whistling. She turned the head and saw the surface of statues craze over then to fall roughly pieces.  
Her mother was the first one to be freed and ended the shout which she had had to push during the spell which had used Robin. Then it was the tour of his father and his brothers and sisters. These were a little confused but were well.  
\- Mom! She made in rushing to her.  
\- Danaé? You are still there? Answered her mother, apparently very surprised.  
\- But of course I am still there! Answered Danaé, frowning. Where do you want that I am?  
Her parents as well as her brothers and sisters answered anything but looked each other, a dear embrace on the face.  
\- We dreaded for a long time this day and it finally arrived. It is now time when you know the truth, my darling, explained seriously her father, his appearance so afflicted as determined.  
And Danaé, at first alerted by the immense sadness which she read in the eyes of each of the members of her family, hesitated one moment. But what had just happened made her understand that all the doubts which swamped it for a long time were finally to be solved. Of a resolute step, she followed her family as well as Robin, not suspecting revelations and the quest which waited for her…


	4. What happened ten years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the truth! 
> 
> Which I hope explain (a little) the mysteries of the previous chapters ... 
> 
> Next chapter: departure and the first ones (news) experiences!

Danaé entered the house and followed her family which settled down in the living room.   
\- Danaé, it's time that you learn who you really are, began her father, ill-at-ease. Ten years ago, we had two good friends, Nahra and Théomas, said Théo. They had a five-year-old girl and they liked her very much. We had met them in a restaurant and we had very well got on and later, they admitted to us that they did not come from the Earth but from Emrat, a planet far from ours. They explained us that their world and ours were connected by magic mirrors. They described us their world, the various peoples, their magics. Then Théo and Nahra presented us their beloved girl. They were a part of the people Eliatrop, the oldest people of their world. Nahra was Eliatrope as the others, but Théo was the prince of the Eliatrops. Mh, what of other one … Ah, yes! They are engineers and brilliant inventors. But their most striking characteristic is that Eliatrops is born with an egg containing their dragon. Each lives with their dragon in their side. Emrat is a beautiful planet and we went there three times. But everything is very different over there; there are fights and violence. But…  
\- Dad, comes to the facts. Am I really your daughter or not? Cut her Danaé annoyed to see her beating around the bush, knowing beforehand the answer but wanting to hear it.   
Her father looked at her of a sorry then said :  
\- You are the girl of Théo and Nahra, the royal couple Eliatrop. Ten years ago, we found you here, in this living room, with your Dofus, your egg of Dragon, as well as a letter. You were then five years old. She said that there was a problem on Emrat and that you had to remain here the time that the problems resolve. And that you had to hide on Earth, not go over there and hide your Dofus. It also stipulates that one day, your powers will wake up and that you will have to go on Emrat and make hatch your Dofus to the Eliatrope source, in the Egg’s Mountain, he says in looking at her sadly.  
\- We did not want to hurt you, you know. But the letter of your parents forbade us formally to have any link with Emrat, added her mother or rather her foster mother, as sorry as her husband. We liked them very much and as they did not come to take you back, we kept you. The time passed and nobody came. Then he arrived, she mumbled by having a black look to Robin.   
This one smiles and tells her :  
\- I was sent on the old Earth to find a girl who possesses a high potential magic, so hardly as it reached to us. We were very surprised by noticing that the signal came from the Earth. They sent me straightaway here. I arrived quietly and when I asked to see the girl living in this house, the man who opened me did me the most beautiful right of my life! he answered in giving the same look at her foster father.   
\- Dad? But why made you that?! Danaé says, amazed. You who always have me say that you would be incapable to hurt whoever and now you make exactly the opposite of what you repeated me since I was a young girl? She struck by crossing arms.  
Her father looked sorry and apologized to Robin. He smiles to him with condolence and admitted that if an unknown had asked him to see her daughter, he would have act in the same way. Danaé, overtaken by all this events, knowing how to only think of these shocking revelations, asked with a trembling and almost inaudible voice :   
\- And what said the rest of the letter? She asked, her heart beating very fast.   
Her parents looked at her silently. Then her mother breathed profoundly and tells her in a sad and resolute voice :   
\- She said that one day, your powers will wake up and that day, you would leave this house and never return. She also says that you will have to take your Dofus with you and carry it to the Eliatrope source. And do not reveal your real identity, namely the Eliatrope Princess of Emrat.  
\- And where is my… what already? She asked.   
\- It is that way, says her father.


	5. The Dofus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one family meeting, one !
> 
> Good reading everyone !

The Dofus  
He led her in the cellar of the house which was clear, full of windows and lamps in the ceiling, with an ultra modern refrigerator, wine bottles by hundreds, sodas, some water, …  
She looked at his ex-father, wondering how he would make to give her her Dofus, even if she did not even know what he looked like. She was thus very surprised when he fired at a lamp hung on on the wall of the bottom. The wall slid and revealed a staircase where bulbs ignited at the moment.  
Quite there the following one, Danaé resumed her questions. Of what color is it ? It is round? It looks like what? How it is protected?  
\- I would answer you if you let me speak, he says in smiling.  
They soon arrived at a main entrance on which were engraved the unknown symbols, the same that those seen on the portal, conceived earlier during the day. Her ex-father took out then of his pocket a strange key: it was made only by a half flat ball with signs struck above, as the door and the portals. He stuck it above and this one began buzzing as a furious bee.  
After a few seconds, the door slid, revealing an immense room, the only light source of which came from a base in the center of the room. They entered it a heavy silence. The air appeared to vibrate and the tension was tangible. Danaé felt her body quivering but was not able to say the cause. She felt then a long wave to browse the room, crossing her entirely.  
Hypnotized, she advanced on the light source.  
Ethan just had her a sad but resolute look.  
On the base, there was an egg, her famous Dofus. This one was protected by two statues of dragons cut in the same stone as the base. These spat blue sparks, which protected the Dofus. Staircases led to the platform, but as soon as she put her foot on the first step, both dragons stopped immediately spitting their sparks and turned the head to her. They left then their location and just jumped in front of her. They were unless a meter of her and congealed, she was able to detail them: the eyes were ruby and their teeth, slightly too sharp. The stone which composed them was speckled by blue particles which gleamed weakly. They still fixed her a few moments then disappeared, evaporated. She contemplated one moment the place where were kept both dragons then raised the head towards her Dofus, always put on the base. This time, nothing could prevent her from taking it. She advanced, walked up stairs and amazed, fixed her Dofus.  
He was enormous and bright, as lit by a soft blue aura … Danaé felt literally bewitched by this light. A current of pure energy traveled her and, inexorably, her hands tightened towards the egg. At the bottom of her, she smelt that she had waited this precise moment since her earliest childhood. She seizes it with tenderness, the heart beating. A word formed in its spirit and she almost released her Dofus, surprise.  
Anouka …  
The outside world faded suddenly, to leave only a fine silhouette in front of her. Danaé, stunned, believed at first that it was a simple reflection, as if there was a mirror in front of her. But by observing the aforementioned reflection, she noticed that he had the green eyes instead of blacks and on his front spread out a tattoo in the shape of vagueness. Danaé put a few seconds to understand that there was no mirror and that the famous person was other than her sister, the Dragon Anouka, which grinned from ear to ear at the moment.  
Danaé was not able to refrain from doing the same, whereas a powerful feeling of nostalgia squeezed her the heart. She did not remember her, but she seemed to her so familiar! The girl appeared to perceive her disorder, because her smile faded little, then seizes his hand, what allowed Danaé to understand definitively that there was no mirror and that the person in front of her had nothing of a mirage, seen that she felt perfectly fingers squeezed around her wrist. This sudden contact made it shiver but she did not try to get free, raising slowly eyes to rivet them on those of that who faced him. This one seemed reassured and bent until their two fronts contact. Danaé felt then a funny sensation, as if somebody touched slowly her soul, asking her …  
To open the door of her spirit. This request took aback her a little and it exchanged a look lost with her sister, who waited impatiently. This one seemed surprised to see that Danaé did not know how to make, and always silently, put the hands on the head of Danaé and closed eyes.  
There was at first nothing. Then Danaé felt something stirring in her, in her head more exactly, where were the fingers of Anouka. That twisted itself, gestured in all directions, trying to escape from the influence of the dragon by all possible means. But she stood firm, and whereas the thing gave up, Danaé felt the presence of her sister strengthening. And while Anouka concentrated more and more, the girl was finally able to see what the thing was really: a black lock, of the size of a soccer ball, which trembled violently under the pressure which Anouka exercised on him. Noticing that her sister observed it paying with a lot of attention, Anouka turned around slightly, smiles to her and for the first time since she had appeared, spoke to her.  
\- I wondered why you had the spirit so closed, sister. Now I have the answer, she said proudly by indicating the lock, which fell to pieces little by little. Somebody placed a magic lock on your spirit, what made that your powers were sealed and your memory, erased. I shall not succeed in breaking it totally, she added remorsefully, but enough so that your powers develop normally and so that you remember of quite in time. But the question I ask myself, that is why it is there and who… Eeh!  
\- You missed me so much, murmured Danaé, the eyes transformed into fountain, by squeezing her even more in her arms. So much, so much …  
One moment embarrassed, Anouka did the same: tears as cuddle.  
\- You missed me too… If you knew the number of times when I called you and when you did not answer me … I saw you growing up, I grew up too, but it was impossible for me to speak to you, to see you... All of this … Was forbidden for me, she whispered, the eyes empty. But now, it is finished! she exclaimed cheerfully, while moving away of Danaé, to grin from ear to ear. We return to our world, on the earth of our ancestors, to discover what passed, to make us new friends. All this, we shall make it together, right?  
\- Yes, together, answered Danaé, suddenly lighter, the heart more serene. Together, we shall make a success.  
Anouka smiles again, then closed eyes and began to become blurred. The world took back at this moment its neatness and Danaé realized that while she had her "vision", her father had taken her by the shoulder, guiding her towards the living room. He looked at her moreover with concern.  
\- Is it OK? You seemed to be somewhere else, became alarmed Ethan, the other hand on the handle of the living room.  
\- I am well, very well even, do not worry, reassured him Danaé. I am ready, that's all.  
Ready for my new life.  
While she joined the rest of her family (and Robin), she put the head on the Dofus of her sister, knowing now what they had to make.


	6. The beginning of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we always need a starting point.
> 
> Next chapter : a whole new world.

Chapter 5: The beginning of the journey 

Hardly she crosses the door that she was surrounded by her foster home and Robin. Everybody fixed her and she blushes, bothered to be in the center of all the attention.  
Robin, him, fixed especially the Dofus which she held firmly between her hands.  
\- I don’t believe it… It is a real egg of Dragon! He says, the stunned air.  
He rushed to her, eyes riveted on the Dofus, wanting at all costs to touch it. What Danaé don’t appreciated at all. She made then a thing which showed that the journey went and had to begin. As he was going to touch the egg, she began to say :  
\- Don’t tou…  
And suddenly a portal, bigger than the others, appeared over her head, came down and removed her. All shouted of surprise then fortunately, the second portal, similar to the first one, appeared vertically and Danaé went out of it, as amazed as them. Once the surprise past, Danaé stared at Robin of a stubborn air then tells him :  
\- If you touch my Dofus, I swear you that you will regret it the rest of your days.  
Robin looked at her one moment and crossed arms behind him, a contrite smile with lips. Ethan contemplated her sadly and reminded to her :  
\- It's time that you get ready to leave. Your place is not any more here, it is at your home, on Emrat. You have to go away.  
\- But I have no money ! And I do not know where to go! I know nobody! How do you want that I manage in a world which I do not know?!  
\- Don’t worry, I shall show you all that it is necessary to know, reassured her Robin. And then there is a school for the young people. The first day of school is moreover for tomorrow. I would return there at the same time as you. I could learn you how works Emrat, says Robin by smiling to her. It is partially for that that it is I who is picked you up, and not a old man.  
Danaé looked at him, suspicious, and then decided to trust him. For the moment at least, the time to verify if his intentions were good.  
Her mother having decided to pack her suitcase, Danaé decided to follow her. But instead of going to her bedroom, his foster mother went towards the bathroom. Danaé followed her, amazed. But they did not enter it. They stopped just before : a simple wall decorated with a commonplace picture. Danaé had observed it dozens of times; but at the moment, the cows which were on the picture had disappeared; it was now overloaded with symbols, the same seen all day long almost everywhere in this house which she had nevertheless believed so well to know. His foster mother tapped the center of the paint which emitted a jingle. Sophia took the frame and pulled, revealing a hiding place containing two bags which her foster mother tightened to her and made a sign to come down again with her.  
\- Since when they are there? Stammered Danaé, shocked to see that everything was already ready.  
\- For years. Everything was made so that when the day of your departure would arrive, everything is operational. It's the least you can do that we could make for you.  
Danaé noticed that her foster mother became teary-eyed. But a smile replaced them the following moment, pinching the heart of the girl. They had all dreaded the day of his departure. They knew that she was not their daughter, not of their planet, but had treated her as such.  
\- I leave you with what left your parents, my darling. Join us when you will be ready, OK?  
\- Yes, mom. Thank you mom, answered firmly Danaé, by insisting on "mom".  
Sophia shook the head, affected by this only word and went away, tears going downhill again on her cheeks.  
Danaé was again alone. But this time, the solitude did not appear to her as relaxing as previously. Ill-at-ease, she grasped her two bags and went to settle down in her room. Sat on the bed, she began to take out what they contained.  
The first bag contained a leather stock exchange, its ID card, its passports, a dress handkerchief, several papers, clothes, phials, …  
The second bag was empty, what surprised her. Why to give to her a empty bag ? Then she sees the dragons who decorated it and understood. It was the bag which would contain the Anouka’s Dofus, what explained that there is nothing inside.  
The inspection of the bags ended , she decided to make the tour of her room, to take stuff that it would put over there, things which she liked, … She had to remove all which characterized her, leaving behind only an empty room. After all, she had been only a tenant, who understands finally that she has to leave without trace behind her. But nevertheless, this room, no, this house would miss her. The clear rooms, the high windows, …  
It was what she had known these last ten years.  
But this world was not her. She made a last tour and after one second of hesitation, stuck her personal diary in the first bag, the biggest.  
Before closing the door, she had a last blow of eye. This room, her room, will be the last happy memory that it will keep of this house.  
She slammed the door and also that of this world which was not her.


	7. Arrival and magical exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are at last on Emrat! The serious things begin finally ! 
> 
> Next chapter: doubts, History and question...

Danaé and Robin left while the sun was not raised yet, in the dawn. Because at ther moment of the day, Robin's powers were stronger and the teleportation towards Emrat asked for a lot of energy.  
They had spent the evening at her home in a heavy silence, filled with unspoken. Tightened, Danaé was not able to fall asleep, in spite of the insistence of her foster mother.  
They had both looked forward to the morning. As soon as the sky had adorned itself with orange and red, Danaé had said goodbye to her foster family, to her childhood. These had looked a little disorientated but resolved. They had all squeezed her in their arms without a word, but it was enough for crushing her heart and makes her hesitate.  
Did she have to abandon the idea to find her real parents, her planet and to stay here with them?  
But deep down in her heart, there was only a single conviction: her place was not here, but somewhere else. She would doubtless leave her past behind her to go to discover hers origins. Yes, it was like that better.  
By going out of the house, she reactivated the shield without even realizing it, by automatism. Her instinct blew her moreover that it was again going to be of use to them in the future. Having put the Dofus in the second bag, which as she had guessed her, was specially designed for her, she took her stuff and went to the forest with Robin. After a few minutes of walking silently, she asked :  
\- Why the forest?  
\- Because there is a crossing of energy which we can use as teleporter towards Emrat. It is moreover like that that people worked before we invent the system of mirrors. They looked for a crossing and managed to create a portal towards Emrat or conversely towards Earth. And… Ah yes, there is a light time difference between the Earth and Emrat, thus do not amaze you. Normally, we already have to be the morning, between eight and nine hours.  
\- He is no as light as that, your gap, pointed out Danaé by keeping walking.  
They were at the moment at the top of a hill which overhung the forest. While Robin examined the ground, she watched the wood waking up slowly; birds are mirrored to sing and suddenly, …  
The dawn colored the sky of thousand colors.  
Unfortunately, she was able to admire ther show no longer because Robin called her : the portal was ready. Disappointed, she turned away from the rising dawn and was thus even more disappointed when she perceived the famous portal which would bring them to Emrat. Compared with hers, it was rather commonplace: it was deformed, greyish and completely static.  
\- That's it who is going to bring us at our home ? It is ther thing?!  
\- Yes. Ther thing, as you call it, is a portal, admittedly primitive, I have to admit it, but it is a portal. It was not used for ten years, it's true, but normally …  
\- Normally?! How's that, normally?  
\- Don’t worry, I know what I'm doing! More or less, he answered her in plunging abruptly the hand into the portal.  
\- And it is supposed to reassure me? She mumbled, watching her making.  
At first, nothing happened. Then the portal began bubbling, twisting itself then finally opened in big.  
\- That's it, it is ready, you can go there! Hurry, I do not know if I shall hold still for a very long time! He shouted her, the hand always pushed in the portal.  
Danaé shook the head and jumped into the quivering portal.  
And found herself somewhere else. The place where she was showed herself is strange: that looked like a gigantic hall, populated with people quite more different the some than the others. She sees only young people of her age. She lives a boy, tall, the skin blue, the forked tail, the sharp horns and followed by numerous animals such Chachas, Bouftouts, etc. She sees then at a girl wide-eyed whites without pupils, with impressive black tattoos, having scars everywhere on the body and sword practically higher and bigger than her.  
\- It is a Sacrieuse, she pulls her power of the knocks which we impose her. Her name is Nennu, threw her Robin. And the Osamodas, over there, it is Sqili. He is really nice. Oush… On the other hand, you see ther girl over there? You should not especially approach her.  
\- Why? She says in detailing her.  
The girl in question was fair, very attractive. But something in her look, its preservation made that she could only by haughty and contemptuous. And seen the tone which used Robin, it was not that an impression.  
\- Her name is Angelika, it is a Enneicigam as me. But it is a real plague, because as she is very strong, she imagines she is over everybody. The more she is far from us, the better we go, believe in me! He murmured.  
Although he wherpered, the girl looked her straight in the eyes and advanced on them.  
\- Thus say you two, you imagine where? But hold, it would not be Robin? Already returned of your pitiful small top secret mission? And who is that one? She says, arrogant and throwing her a blow of disdainful eye.  
Danaé was going to answer her when a bell indicated the beginning of the day. The girl gave them a last look before going away by swaying hips. They watched at her going away from an annoyed air then Danaé turned to Robin and tells her, worried :  
\- I don’t know at all where to go …  
\- Don’t worry, everything has to be in one of the bags that your parents left you.  
Actually, the papers which contained the first bag were a inscription pre-filled for ther school and to finish, a map of Emrat. She took the file and sees that it was accompanied… with a post-it ?!  
" Master Hiboss, first floor, first door. "  
\- Master Hiboss is the director of the school. It is her whom I contacted on Earth. If have you a problem, you can go to see her whenever, he tells her.  
They went up and followed what said the message. They thus found themselves in front of an immense door in oak.  
A little impressed, she tightened the highest arm which she could and struck. A few seconds later, the door livened up and a face appeared, as overlaid in the material. She gave a cry of surprise and moved back several steps. The face detailed them and smiles to them.  
\- Master Hiboss is not in her office. He is giving a course of elementary magic for the news students.  
\- We are new. You can tell us where is Master Hiboss? Asked politely Robin, no more shocked than that.  
\- It is in the room Sapphire, at the ground floor.  
\- Thank you, says Danaé by turning around, slightly sounded by all ther influx of new information.  
They got down again by running and reached the famous room Sapphire. The new pupils were settling down and waited for the professor. They chose a place in the second row, just next to a Crâ and to a Sadida.  
Crâs were archers with infallible eye and in the long sharp ears. Most of the time fair and tall, Crâs always had on them their bow, which had been made in their birth. Break it was the worst thing for them.  
Sadidas were warriors who used the nature as weapon. They all had the brown skin and the hair green.  
Both neighbors discussed cheerfully and did not notice them when they sat down next to them. Danaé verified that her Dofus was always in its bag which she carried over the shoulder. It was there, its brightness always so magnificent. She closed fast the bag, being afraid that somebody sees it.  
Professor Hiboss entered then. It was an enormous owl, provided with a bag overflowing with old books and old parchments.  
\- Hello everyone ! I am Master Hiboss, your director and a professor in Ancient Hertory. To know how was the world there are hundreds or thousands of years, it is my dream. But unfortunately, there are still numerous shadow zones, especially in texts which would have been able to advance largely our researches. Well, spoken enough about me. Let us speak a few of you ! He says.  
He made take a walk of the room. The Crâ was called Amelyne. The Sadida was Meka. When came her tour, she answered :  
\- My name is Danaé, I have just arrived here and I am an Enneicigam.  
Danaé knew that she could not say her real nature; the letter which her parents had written insisted on this point. Then she had had no other choice than to say that she was an Enneicigam, which seemed perfectly plausible.  
Angelika stiffens. Then the girl who accompanied this pitiful small Spy was an Enneicigam, right? And in view of the irritated air which she had had when they had spoken to each other in the corridor, this one would not be passive. Thus the year would not be as boring as she had imagined. With mortuary, she hurled a look of pure hatred towards her new rival. She was going to show her who was the best elementary invoker of this school. And the stuck-up female would then look down, as everybody.  
Danaé felt clearly the venomous look of her "rival" but did not turn around, knowing that she would see only hatred and challenge.  
\- Well, now that we know each other a little better, we are going to put you by five and you go to try to produce, if only very few water, earth, air and fire. The first group to have gathered these four elements will win prizes for each. Everybody understood?  
Immediately, a merry hubbub settled down and Master Hiboss took that for a yes unanimous. He went towards his office and settled down there.He opened then his bag and began deciphering sheets traveled of runes, voluminous glasses were put on his beak.  
Danaé put herself with Robin, as well as Amelyne, Meka and a Féca named Dathet.  
Fécas were defenders who could defend of anything, even of the death. Dathet was a charming, obliging and serious boy.  
They discussed and soon, they felt a friendship born, an iron friendship. Each took an element, except Meka, which had "fallen asleep" or was simply too lazy. Amelyne took the fire, Robin the air, Dathet the earth and thus Danaé took the water.  
Not knowing how to do, she went near Master Hiboss' office to ask him some explanations about the magic as well as about Emrat. She emitted a cough and Master Hiboss raised the head, surprised.  
\- Sorry, young one, but I saw you nowhere in the registration forms of the school.  
\- Sorry, Master, I forgot them in my bag, here they are.  
Master Hiboss consulted them then stiffens, amazed. Stared at her over his big round glasses. Removed them, then put back them, then bent and to five centimeters of her, whispered her :  
\- You are … the Princess Danaé?  
\- Yes, it is me, she tells him on the same tone, surprised that he knows her from the first look.  
Master Hiboss stared at her then he whispered her even lower :  
\- Come in my office after the course. And only you. Then you can ask me all the questions which tap you the spirit.  
Then he says aloud :  
\- Do you want to know anything else, young one ?  
Danaé played the game and answered him :  
\- No, I understood everything, thank you.  
Then without a look behind, she turned to sit down.  
\- We waited you. Look, we finished! Dathet tells her.  
Actually, the earth, the air and the fire were present on the table, roaming on this one. These were tiny but they were very real: the fire was ardent, the earth left behind small clumps of earth strewed with flowers and grass and the air was a mini tornado which ruffled hair.  
\- They are great! But me, I don’t know how to do, she says, worried.  
\- It is easy, you will see! At first, you have to collect all your energy in your hands, until they are ardent. Then you concentrate by thinking of all your strengths of the chosen element. Here we are, it will appear in your hands ! Explained Dathet.  
\- OK, I try, she says, overexcited.  
She closed eyes and opened hands. She felt her energy converged on these. In its bag, the Dofus livened up ; it began crackling, sparks traveled its surface. Danaé received then a phenomenal dose of additional energy. Surprised, she felt her concentration vacillating and her energy to escape her. But she re-concentrated and imagined a waterfall, streaming with water. This image disappeared the following moment and in her spirit letters formed, these signs seen everywhere in her landed house. Forgetting the waterfall, she focused on these. They were illuminated then disappeared, to give away to a word.  
Water  
She felt then at this moment that something had just appeared in her hands. She opened her eyes and discovered a big ball of water, which began turning slowly. She smiles. She had succeeded ! And all of this in a few seconds.  
\- Wow! And you said that you did not know how to make it ? Says Amelyne, eyes fixed to the ball of water which roamed on the table.  
Master Hiboss approached and examined the four elements which advanced immediately on him. He smiles then says in a clear and strong voice :  
\- I believe that we hold our winners ! Congratulations to you five. You will come to look for your prizes tomorrow evening at nine o'clock. You can go there, the course is ended !  
On these words, he returned to his office, took his bag and went out.  
Danaé also got up, took her bags and followed Meka and Amelyne. They went to the hall. There, the group divided into two: the girls rose by the staircase to the left; whereas the boys rose to the right. She had a last look to Robin, who shrugged and joined Dathet, who waited for him.  
She went up staircases but by seeing the numerous doors of the various dormitories, she realized that she did not know where was her room and if she was registered well and truly here. She turned back and went to Master Hiboss's office. She hesitated one moment then tapped. A hooting encouraged her to enter.  
\- Ah, Danaé. I am satisfied that you agreed to come. I am certain that you have many questions to ask, right?  
\- Yes, a lot is the word, she answered him.  
Hiboss sighed then began ferreting about in a heap vacillating on his office.  
From there where she was, she was able to detail his at leisure : Master Hiboss was a Hibouh of several meters high in the big sharp and orange-colored beak, topped with enormous round glasses.  
Suddenly, he remembered himself of her presence and raised his immense nerve of feathers, sees that she always stood near the door.  
\- Excuse me, I forget the politeness. Sit down, please.  
She ran and sat down in front of him. Hiboss still looked for a few minutes then took out an old book of his numerous heaps. He looked at her one moment then stretched out it to her, attentive. As he said nothing, she examined it.  
This one had a binding of brown leather, with a drawing representing a man and a Dragon. And even if there was no lock, it was impossible to her to open it. She tried several times to reach there then gave up and raised the head, inquiring. He sighed again then tells her :  
\- This book is in mine for years and nevertheless, it never opened.  
She looked at it, no more moved forward. He smiles to her :  
\- Observes well the back of the book.  
She thus fixed this part and jumped when a sign ignited right in the middle of this one. An other one followed it ; then the third. Soon, the back of the book was covered with symbols. Now that she knew how to decipher them, it was easy. Translated, it gave this :  
" To open the book, it is necessary to say out loud her(it) and politely. "  
By hearing it, Master Hiboss opened round eyes.  
\- Politely ? How's that, politely?  
\- With the magic word, I suppose, she answered, amused seeing that she guessed easily where he had not understood.  
A smile on the lips, she places the manuscript on the back and says, simply :  
\- Book, open please.  
Hiboss made a sceptical look over his glasses and was thus very surprised when the book emitted a jingle and opened itself.  
Danaé made pages turned yellow by the time. She noticed that it was not still the same writing: the one was fine, squeezed, tilted to the right while the other one was fuzzier. There was also numerous drawings but they were any incomprehensible, erased by time. She closed it slowly then raised the head and asked:  
\- It was a test ? A challenge?  
Hiboss contemplated her silently then :  
\- Yes, it was one. I had some doubts on your subject and that helped me to verify them.  
\- What doubts?  
\- If you were really the girl of Théo and Nahra ... And yes, I knew them, by seeing her surprised look.  
There was a moment of silence. Then calmly, she asked:  
\- Master, what happened the day of the Accident?  
Master Hiboss made then exactly as Robin; he looked the other way. She waited patiently. Then he decided and says about a strange and hoarse voice:  
\- Nobody really knows what passed this day. All that we know, it is that all Emrat’s Eliatrops disappeared and since then, our planet is sick: the temperature fell strongly; the luminosity also. All the plants and the animals are sick. The ground became barren, the rain is rare. While before the Accident, everything was healthy and fertile …  
\- And thus, all of this began with the sudden disappearance of my people …  
\- Exactly. But we shall return to this subject later. You were integrated well into this school; I watched it. The key of your room and the documents here is in your timetable, which you have to keep in safe place and out of sight. As well as a little money.  
\- Thank you very much, Master and good evening! She says in tightening him the book.  
That he did not take.  
\- Danaé, this book belongs to you. It is your people who filled these pages; it is up to you. Well, with that, good night, he ended.  
Thus she lowered to the floor of the girls, situated to the first floor, and looked for the room 215, the "Royal Blue".  
Funny name for a room, she thought when she found it.  
She fast had a change of heart: the room was magnificent. Completely blue, the white furniture and the bed, gigantic, of a gradation of blue and white. Which was perfectly for her taste.  
She lengthened on the bed and fell asleep quite dressed, tired of this magic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chachas is emratiens equivalents of our cats, more or less. Bigger eyes, canine which exceed, … In brief, nothing traumatizing! 
> 
> The same thing as Chachas: Bouftouts is our sheeps. With this difference that they are clearly more meaning than our landed sheeps: we can clearly read on the faces when they are going to deck you ! Other than that, they are rather similar to their cousins: they supply wool, milk and meat for the Emratiens. 
> 
> For the Post-It, don't forget that Emrat is more or less nearby of the Earth! Emratiens on visit on the Earth were not able to refrain from "pricking" landed things, to return them then at their home, where they had a great success! That why there was a Post-it on Master Hiboss's door …
> 
> Hibouhs are known to be big librarians or good administrators. On the other hand, they practically don't have sense of the order, misleading ceaselessly their affairs.


	8. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because without a past, we are nothing. 
> 
> Next chapter : Revelations, fights, a new mystery, a visit and... A necklace.   
> Yes, only that ! 
> 
> Good reading !

The next day, Danaé woke up early, tightened against her Dofus.   
She frowned, perplexed. She was nevertheless sure to have left it in its bag. She shrugged and looked around her to know the hour. His room was equipped with big windows. She opened one and discovered the rising dawn.   
It has to be five o'clock in the morning, she thought, still misted by the sleep.  
She stretched for a long time then assessed the contents of her bag and what had given her Master Hiboss. The bundle of clothes contained several phials filled with unknown substances, with papers containing old texts and more or less erased drawings and a map of Emrat.   
She had already seen it but at the moment, she was full of arrows which indicated a single place: a mountain which had been surrounded with a circle. Danaé remembered herself the words of the letter of her parents. She had to go to the Eliatrope source to make her Dofus hatch. What was the name of already this mountain?  
" The Eggs’ Mountain "  
It was that.   
She daydreamed a few minutes then glanced at her day timetable. She had a class at ten o'clock in the morning but she knew that she would not fall asleep again.   
Thus, she got dressed and began her exploration of the school, which had the dimensions of a castle! She examined the rest of the dormitories of the girls, sees where the bathroom was. She did not go to the dormitories of the boys but went down at the ground floor, visited the numerous classrooms, the still deserted kitchens at this hour.   
She went back up in her room at eight o'clock. She looked again her schedule: geography of Emrat at ten o'clock, elementary exercise at eleven o'clock, the dinner and then spare time. But at the moment, she had the breakfast from nine o'clock till ten o'clock to the dining hall, to the ground floor.  
She hid her invaluable documents behind a picture. She tidied up all her affairs in her bag, verified that her Dofus was always in his and left towards the ward.   
By going out, she lives that Angelika observed her.   
This one approached Danaé, looking at her contemptuously and with disgust. The plague by-passed her, opened the door of her room, glanced at it. She opened wide eyes by seeing the decoration, gave at her a resentful look and then went away without saying a word.   
Dumbfounded, Danaé watched at her leaving then shrugged. She locked her door then went to the ward. She found Meka and Amelyne there. As she did not know the various food of Emrat, she took a few of all dishes of the buffet.  
Together, they went to a free table. They were soon joined by … Angelika. Who looked at them of an air contemptuous and said fretfully:   
\- Go away, it is my table!   
\- It is not above registered! And then are alone you while we are five! Retorted Danaé.   
Angelika glared at her and Danaé did the same, giving at her a furious look. With the head up, the plague turned away from a stiff and furious step. They exchanged all a smile and settled down.   
Danaé sat down, curious to enjoy what was on her tray. She tried at first a white liquid in a transparent glass, which had a fresh and slightly acid taste, which she liked at once. The second was a kind of hot chocolate with an aftertaste of vanilla. She attacked then the dishes which she had taken on the buffet. The first one was a kind of red rice, accompanied with blue, big beans as a finger and with meat of cow, beef, or pig, or calf ? The red rice had a taste acre and earthy. She pushed it away in a corner of her plate. On the other hand, the blue beans were soft and juicy. The meat was salted well. The second dish consisted of a compote of red berries, of a clear yellow salad and dark green potatoes. The compote was fresh and sweetened. The salad was crunchy and the potatoes, delicious.  
She finished her dishes when she heard a chuckle. She raised the head and saw that Meka as well as the others looked at her, laughing. She reddens little then asked :   
\- What? What it’s so funny ?  
The others did not answer at once. Then Amelyne answered her in a voice at the middle amused at the middle-seriousness :   
\- It is just that you seem to enjoy all of this for the first time while it is a usual, very common food !  
Danaé opened wide slightly eyes but recovered fast.   
\- It is just that that makes for a long time that I did not enjoy this food.  
\- Everybody eats that! Where are you from? asked Amelyne, suddenly suspicious.   
Panicked, Danaé looked for a landed city in her spirit which would have a chance to be thought of as a city of Emrat. She found none. She was going to abandon when a foreign but also familiar consciousness touched her spirit, wishing to penetrate there. Danaé smiles mentally by recognizing the Eternal of her sister, Anouka. Blue and white mist, Anouka "blew" draconniques letters and went away. Curious, Danaé approached these symbols and deciphered them.  
Plainly that meant "Eliacity". She smiles to Amelyne and says simply :  
\- I come from Eliacity, and you ?  
Amelyne gave her a look full of questions which Danaé answered nothing. The conversation turned then on the origins of the others. Meka came obviously from the Kingdom Sadida and Amelyne of the region of Arctendu, ancestral homeland of Crâs. Robin came from this city, Arabena, where he lived with his family. And Dathet came from Proteccio, the city of all Fécas.   
The lunch ended in a joyful note whereas the present pupils in the room went out to go to their various courses.  
While she got up, Danaé perceived Angelika who pointed her to a boy who showed a sneaky smile. Danaé squeezed her lips, took her bag and passed in her room. There, she found the uniform of the school. Dark blue, made up of a skirt, a white blouse with short sleeves and a light vest. There was a composed letter above, placed in obvious fact. Danaé took it and opened it. 

" Dear Danaé, this uniform is for you. Wear it, it will allow you to go unnoticed in Arabena. Do not forget that I gave you a little money ; make what you want with it.  
Especially, do not get noticed, rest with your friends and return in your room before the nightfall. If you have questions, do not hesitate to ask them to me. The Eliatrop book is also there to help you.  
Master Hiboss. "  
She rested the letter and put on her new dress, braided her long brown hair in a complicated plait and put on the shoes matched with her uniform.   
This makes, she took her bag containing Anouka and took off in classroom, which was called the Ruby room, which was just next to the Sapphire room. This one was big, equipped with an immense blackboard and with a map of Emrat. She located Amelyne, Meka, Robin and Dathet, all sat in the front row and who waited for her. She joined them and noticed at once that they had already dressed the dark blue uniform of the school.   
Dathet perceived her and made a sign to told her to come near them, what gave her at once the wonderful impression to be in her place.   
Her enjoyment, however, did not last. There was only a free place next to Amelyne. In spite of a bad presentiment, Danaé settled down next to her and greeted her then was interested in the sheets of courts put in front of her.   
Amelyne fixed her of a neutral air and tells her :   
\- You did not live to Eliacity. It is impossible.   
Danaé turned to her, panicked. Feeling forced, she tried to take a firm air so that the Crâ does not see its confusion.   
\- But of course I lived to Eliacity! For a long time!  
\- Eliacity is on the continent of Liothet, which uninhabited since the Accident. Thus it is totally impossible that you live over there. Then here is my question: who are you?   
Danaé contemplated her, the wide open mouth and saw that her friends (except Robin) waited for her answer. But did not have the leisure to answer because their professor entered the class, which silenced the conversations immediately.   
Because the lady who settled down gracefully, was an incredible woman. Very tall, fine and slim, she had long brown hair and big green eyes. She was very beautiful. She smiles to the dumbfounded pupils and tells them :  
\- Welcome to all in my class! Here, you will learn how our world formed. Our planet consists of five continents: Ysangard, Liothet, Flululh, Urunak and Metako. There are five seas: the sea Verthe, the sea Adrara, the sea Hivental, the sea Kivalà and the sea Pairdhue. There are two islands: Kamacity and Arctendu.   
During the hour which followed, Danaé learnt many things all at once on her native land. She discovered that there were ten peoples on Emrat before the Accident. But at the moment, the number had fallen for nine, because of the disappearance of the Eliatrops.  
Neicigams live in all on the continent of Ysangard, the capital of which is Arabena, where is the school.   
Fécas also live in Ysangard, thus who was divided into two very different territories. Their capital is called Proteccio.   
The island of Arctendu is the original homeland of the Crâs.   
Metako shelter the brave Iops, warriors with big swords but with small brains. Their capital is Macata.   
Urunak is the biggest continent of all and the Osamodas and Hibouh live there, the capital of which for the first ones is Oulalah and Sahvoir for the second.   
The island of Kamacity is the earth of the Enutrofs, stingiest and most vindictive people of Emrat.  
Flululh was the earth of the Eniripsas and Sadidas. The capital of the Eniripsas was Fiomelh and the Kingdom Sadidas is that of the Sadidas.  
And finally, the continent of Liothet. It was where was previously the Kingdom of the Eliatrops, which was then fertile and alive and kicking. Unfortunately today, this continent was uninhabitable. People had run away as well as all the animals. All the plants had died on-the-spot. And to complete the whole, huge and sharp rocks had appeared everywhere around the island and prevented whoever from approaching. The landscape was desert and the life over there, impossible. The old capital was Eliacity, the one that Anouka had indicated her.  
Without Eliatrops, the total population of Emrat was seventeen and a half million inhabitants. With them, it rose to twenty two millions.   
Danaé listened with passion the beginning of this world. Everything was fascinating, exalting.   
Before, there was nothing. Everything began when the Eliatrope Goddess, the embodiment of the Eternal, called at these distant times the Wakfu, merged with the Big Dragon, embodiment of Stasis, the destructive energy. They created together Krosmoz, an egg-universe populated with various dimensions, galaxies, planets, … Wakfu and Stasis became complementary.   
Wakfu entered Incarnam, the dimension where are embodied souls whereas Stasis penetrated into Externam, dimension where are the deaths … Emrat was then called The World of the Twelve, in reference to the twelve Gods and Goddesses who watched over this planet.   
Because these twelve gods were the first souls which were embodied on the World of the Twelve, accompanied with twelve devils … While the gods got along well between them, the devils enjoyed killing each other. The gods decided then to sleep in separate rooms: They took Ingloriom, the superior dimension and left the devils (finally those who have survived) with the Shukrute, the lower dimension. They also created the material dimension, as a neutral ground.   
However, well before that the Gods existed themselves, a crucial event occurred. A little time after the creation of the Krosmoz, the big Goddess was bored again.  
Then She seduced again the Big Dragon. This one was in good shape : He "laid" all of a sudden six Dofus ! The Eliatrope Goddess was then titillated by her maternal instinct and hid hers Dofus, so that they hatched in security. 

The Dofus gave birth to the first ones Eliatrops and Dragons: Chibi and Grougaloragran, Phaéris and Mina, Qilby and Shinonomé, Glip and Baltazar, Nora and Efrim and Yugo and Adamai. Together, they were the Born First ones of their people and they formed together the Council of the Twelve which governed the other Eliatrops, been born in a natural way. Eliatrops was thus the first civilized people of the Krosmoz. 

But they soon discovered that they were not alone … Because the Méchasmes, robotics creatures come moreover, settled on their planet and settled down there. The peace reigned for a long time because both peoples got along well.

But one day, the Méchasmes accused the Eliatrops of having stolen the heart of Orgonax, the youngest of all the Méchasmes. 

A war burst. 

All the adult Eliatrops sacrificed themselves for sending their children to another dimension, Emrub, while Qilby quickly built a spaceship, the Zinit. 

Eliatrops traveled through the Krosmoz in search of a welcoming planet. The future World of the Twelve … 

So, Eliatrops settled down on Emrat, the children were repatriated from Emrub and together, they began to reconstruct their civilization … 

Unfortunately, Orgonax came to disturb this peace. The vengeance as only objective, he sowed again the despair to Eliatrops. The Council fought him and it is finally Yugo, King of the Eliatrops, who discovered who was behind all of this: Qilby! He had stolen the heart of Orgonax and transform it as a catalyst of Wakfu: the Eliacube. 

Yugo thus locked the traitor into the White Dimension. But it was already too late : the planet was on fire, the Eliatrops massacred. Again, the children were sent to Emrub, in safety. Most of the Born First ones died and re-entered their Dofus. 

Only Grougaloragran survived and took with him the Eliacube as well as the Emerald Dofus, containing Yugo and Adamai. 

And when everything seemed lost, the Born First One Nora asked to the Goddess to help them. And She did not do things by halves: it had an explosion of Wakfu, destroying everything and Orgonax in head … the World of the Twelve was covered then with a coat of dust of Wakfu, became sterile and slept during thousands of years, before being discovered by the Twelve Gods, concludes Madam Rose. Well, that is enough for today, children. The course is ended!

Danaé winked, amazed. The two hours had spent so fast! She got up innocently, trying to escape the interrupted interrogation. 

But Amelyne, Meka and Dathet surrounded her and Amelyne slid her in the ear:  
\- Answer us. Who are you? 

Danaé understood that they would not give in and saw, of the corner of the eye, that Angelika had approached them and listened them carefully. Danaé made a sign to them to follow her and slid them:

\- Not here. Find me in the floor of the girls, OK?

They approved and went away each other on their side. She sighed, took her stuff and rose to the floor of the girls. They were already all there. Robin asked :

\- What is your room ? He says in looking at the hundreds of doors which followed one another. 

She showed them her, at the end of the corridor. Arrived in front of, she took out the key of her pocket, and opened it in big. She entered and turned around. They had stayed in the corridor and observed the room from there, the amazed air.  
\- I heard from the third years that nobody lived in this room since the Accident, it always remains closed. Are you sure that it is your room ? Asked Dathet. 

Danaé approved and made a sign to them to enter. It was true that it was impressive and herself was enchanted with it. 

They closed the door and sat down on the bed capable of welcoming at least ten people.   
It had a moment of silence. 

It is Meka who plunged into the water.

\- You are not an Enneicigam, I feel it. However you come nevertheless from Emrat. But then, who are you ?


	9. Confidences and experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because telling the truth is a good thing. 
> 
> Next chapter : Necklace, language and door.

Since the Accident, when the Eliatrops had all disappeared, and it in a few seconds, nobody anymore mentioned them, set apart in books. It was a very sensitive subject, to avoid as far as possible. Danaé had very fast noticed it and suspected that they would not believe her.   
But as they wanted the truth, then they would have her.   
\- I am an Eliatrope, she answered with the biggest seriousness.   
They looked at her then each, except for Robin, who knew that it was true, roared.   
\- Yes and I, I am a Bouftout! exclaimed Dathet, folded in two.  
\- Eliatrops disappeared during the Accident, it is impossible that you are one, says Amelyne.   
Danaé sighed. But she had planned that that would take place like that. She was going to show them. Even if she had managed to reveal a portal only once, she felt confident in her new powers. All she had to do is to redo what she had made in the office of her foster father, before being interrupted by Robin.   
She tightened her right hand in front of her. Closed her eyes. Felt her heart accelerating, her long hair to move alone. Her tense palm warmed all at once and it knew that she had succeeded. She opened eyes and discovered a blue portal just in front of her hand. That the others looked with dismay. Dathet scowled and said:   
\- Each Eliatrop has a Dragon with them. Where is yours?   
Danaé grumbled. She had believed that the portal would be enough to convince them. But it was not the case.   
Thus she created a second portal and just sent it over her bag. She lowered it slowly until the bag is in the portal. This one disappeared and the first portal dropped on the bed the bag. Danaé opened it and took delicately her Dofus. She smiles in front of the air amazed of her friends.  
She consulted then the wall clock near the door.  
\- Shoot! The break is finished, it is necessary to hurry for the next course !  
They got up, took their stuff and left at top speed.   
Danaé closed in double tour her door, because she had left her Dofus in her room. She joined her friends, who bombarded her immediately with questions. She told them her life on Earth, the mirrors, Robin's arrival and the discovery of her origins. Arrived in class, they had all dreamy eyes and stopped asking her questions but Danaé was sure that they still had it in reserve.   
Moreover, she felt at the moment lighter than ever, because to hide them her identity was not the best way to form ties with them. To tell the truth to them had removed her a considerable weight and for the first time since she had turned up on her native planet, she felt more confident, relaxed.  
The class where would take place the next course was called " The Arena " and was between the dining hall, to the right as well as the classroom, to the left. It was round, what reminded Danaé the fights of gladiator and lions, in Rome.   
She just hoped that there is neither lions, nor blood …  
The ground was covered with sand but we could see down the wooden floor. In the center of The Arena was held a woman with a severe and hard look, which closed the doors of a movement as soon as everybody had entered.  
\- Welcome in The Arena ! It is here that you can learn to control your magic, whatever it is. But at first, I want to know your name and the name of your people, understood?   
The pupils, intimidated, stammered a yes unanimous. When Danaé had said her name, the woman stiffens and fixed her. Danaé bit himself the lip, worried and annoyed. Why everybody seemed to know her, while she saw them for the first time? But this one fast looked the other way and says:   
\- Well now, you go to make groups of two and you will take place in one of the circles.  
Danaé learnt that this woman was called Madam Thorn, their professor of elementary magic. It is her who also formed the groups and in the big horror of Danaé was put with …   
Angelika.   
They are thus mirrored in one of the numerous circles which were drawn on the sand.   
\- The purpose is simple, you have to make your opponent of the circle go out. If he goes out, you win, tells them Mrs. Thorn.   
With this, she sat down, the legs crossed, in the air.   
Danaé and Angelika stared of a cold air. Suddenly, Angelika shook in front of her the two hands, at the moment illuminated with red. She had called upon the fire. Immediately, letters forming the word water appeared and were illuminated in Danaé’s mind. The hands warmed of a sudden and threw a water jet deserving of that of the fire brigades. This one collided Angelika's fire, which went out at the moment. This one opened wide eyes, stunned then furious, raised an unreal wind, which was so strong as it pushed back her of several steps. Her feet slid on the sand and the edge of the circle got closer. Danaé had an idea and called upon the earth.  
Earth  
Walls raised themselves around her, protecting her from the wind. The letters of the earth always in her spirit, she put the palms of the hands on the ground, which opened and revealed a hole. She skipped inside, closed the entrance and lowered walls.   
It's as dark as night, she thought.   
Hardly she had thought of that that the eyes prickled her. The girl winked and turned the head, worried. What’s happening ? It had already arrived twice, but she felt that this time, it was something different. While she turned the head in all directions, she opened wide eyes. Because the ground around her had a strange, white and grey tint. Then she lives over her Angelika, whose inside of the body was filled with a white mist which swirled. Strangely, she did not for a long time put understanding.  
This white mist was the Wakfu, or rather the Angelika’s Eternal. Danaé closed her eyes and when she reopened them, everything had become again black. This new power was certainly a Eliatrop’s power, she was sure.   
She had then an idea to put Angelika outside the circle without even touching her. Danaé took out of the hole of a jump and saw Angelika who turned the back on her. She coughed to indicate her presence.   
The plague turned around, a nail file in the hand. The disdainful face, she blew on these nails.  
\- Finally, I believed that you had run away …  
\- It is you who is going to run away after what I am going to make for you, retorted Danaé.   
A sarcastic smile displayed on the face of the plague. Without warning, she came in on her. Danaé smiled, not afraid.   
Angelika raised the hand, ready to slap her. But at the last moment, Danaé squats, so letting Angelika fall over her and fall outside the circle !   
Applauses rang in the room. The pupils having finish for quite a long time, they had thus attended the fight. Many laughed at Angelika, who had got up, furious and humbled herself. Madam Thorn slammed her hands and the silence was made little by little.   
\- Congratulation for this first course. The next one will be tomorrow at twelve o'clock here. Good day, she says in going away.  
Danaé joined her friends who welcomed her as a heroine.   
\- You closed her lid, in that one! Dathet tells her by knocking her in the back.   
The girl approved, a small smile on the lips. She looked then her timetable. At the moment, they had all the dinner, then free time up to the supper, at eighteen o'clock.   
Amelyne suggested her showing her Arabena and Dathet, the market. They discussed cheerfully up to the ward. Over there, each took what he wanted while laughing and by chatting. Danaé took back what she had taken this morning. The dinner finished, she took her money, the bag of Anouka as well as some phials, in case.   
To go out, it was necessary to cross the Hall and to pass in front of a guard who verified if we could or not go out. He opened then the Main entrance.  
By seeing the famous door, Danaé found that "big" was not rather strong to qualify it. Gigantic suited far better. In oak and moving thanks to the magic, it was endowed with numerous locks.   
The school had been built on a hill which Arabena surrounded. Seen from the outside, the school really looked like a castle.   
A castle which had a tower in its center. A strange tower, which appeared to throw something in the air.   
\- It is a force field. It is here since the beginning of the Accident. Nobody knows how it arrived there and nobody knows how to remove it, tells her Amelyne, who appeared to know everything about the school.   
The famous field was grey pale. Curiously, the more she approached, the more an image was imperative upon her spirit. It was fuzzy at first, then she appeared to solidify. She recognized then what it was: a Dofus. Not Anouka. Another one. He was a light gray instead of blue. The image modified and it showed the summit of the tower. Then a closed door, browsed by signs Eliatrops. Then everything disappeared.   
\- Are you ok ? You are sure pale !   
She jumped and turned around. She saw that Dathet looked at her. She realized that she had continued to walk and that she had crossed the force field.   
\- It’s OK, I shall explain to you later, she whispered.  
He shook the head and they joined the others who waited for them aside.   
The castle was surrounded with a magnificent, luxuriant and colored park. Trees and flowers were strange, of all the colors. Some reached vertiginous heights. Besides the force field, the school was enclosed by a black railing and of a portal provided with a gigantic eye which scrutinized every person who walked past him.   
The portal crossed, Arabena extended in front of them. The city appeared to extend in the infinity. Houses were high of several floors and very colored, the livened up and joyful streets. Danaé sees that all the peoples were combined there.   
Dathet explained her that Kamas was the currency of Emrat. Five Kamas of bronze was worth one Kama of silver and fifteen Kamas of silver was worth one Kama of gold.  
Danaé, interested, searched in her bag in search of her Kamas and found only a leather stock pocket.  
\- Wah, you have a Keepall ? Robin exclaimed.  
Danaé shook the head and asked him for what it was.   
\- A Keepall, it is the leather stock pocket of Bouftout that was enchanted so that only their owner can take what it contains. If somebody else tries to open it and to take its contents, the Keepall will warn their owner and will close itself. They are very rare because their manufacturing is long and expensive.   
Danaé thus looked at her Keepall with a new eye. She untied the cordon and plunged the hand inside. To remove it the following moment. She had well felt Kamas at the bottom of the stock pocket but also many other things, more than she could contain it. She thus had to think of emptying it later in her room.   
They sank into the crowd, looking almost everywhere, looking for each something in particular. They passed at first in a shop of candies and cakes. They stood out from it with big bags filled to the brim in hands.  
The boys ventured into a shop of weapons whereas the girls looked at jewels. The shop was very old and dusty; but the exposed jewels were magnificent, set by glittering precious stones. Meka and Amelyne went into raptures in front of necklaces and bracelets.   
As for Danaé, she observed every jewel, more or less interested. She was going to join her friends when a necklace drew her attention. She bent, curious. She was sure nevertheless well to have examined everything. She approached even more her face of the necklace. It consisted of a necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. By approaching, she could see that the crescent was made by about ten plates fitting in the others. At the end the crescent was hung on a blue stone.   
Slowly, Danaé raised the hand towards the stone which attracted her. And as she touched it, the whole necklace illuminated. At the end of a few seconds, it went out.  
Danaé noticed then he had changed: on the crescent, waves had been engraved; the stone seemed lit by inside and the same from there where it was, she could feel it vibrating.   
She went away little, still dazzled by the flash. She turned the head and saw that Meka and Amelyne always discussed, as if they had seen nothing. She jumped, nervous, when a voice behind her asked her:   
\- May I help you?   
She turned around and saw an old bald man, probably the jeweler.  
\- Yes, I would like to know how much this necklace costs, she says him in showing the necklace in question.   
The eyes of the jeweler went from Danaé to the necklace. A big smile stretched the fine lips of the old man and his eyes are mirrored to shine.   
\- Yes, of course, follow me, he says in turning around.   
They advanced on a wooden staircase which creaked in each of their step. This shop was very old ; everything was wooden and damaged and pierced most of the time. In spite of that, the exposed jewels were magnificent and well kept. They soon arrived in a back-room. The old man advanced then on a cupboard closed by multiple padlocks sometimes bigger than a fist. He took out of his pocket an old bronze key and slid it in every padlock, which emitted jingles and fell on the ground. The man opened the cupboard and took out a blue case of it. He tightened it to her without a word then fixed her. She opened delicately the case and discovered the necklace with the blue stone.  
\- But he is below, I saw him! She exclaimed, bewildered.   
The smile of the old man widens. Then in Danaé's bewilderment, he knelt down in front of her and tells her :   
\- I am infinitely honored to meet you, your Highness!   
Impossible …


	10. Confessions and blue stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because for her, nothing is simple. 
> 
> Next chapter : flash-back, check, snoop, conversation.

Danaé froze.   
How could this old man know who she was really? When had she betrayed herself?   
The man smiles by seeing her frightened air and tried to reassure her :  
\- Do not worry, Princess, I shall keep your secret. Your parents were friends of mine, the old jeweler Arlando. Your mother, Nahra, adored my works and knew that I always made her a good price. But the day before the Accident, she came to see me, panicked and apparently exhausted. She asked me to place an image of this necklace and to put in safety the real one. She also said that if a girl came and saw the copy of the necklace, that would show that it was her daughter and that I had to give her the real necklace. As well as some documents which she had put back to me and which according to her were very important. Moreover, here they are, he says in searching drawers and stretching out to her the famous papers.   
These seemed very old and were filled with drawings drawn with black ink.   
\- It is very kind to her to give them to me but what it is? She asked, looking at them with perplexity.   
The face of Arlando froze.  
\- How's that, what is it ? You do not know yourselves !? he exclaimed, panicked.   
She shook the head.   
\- Not, not in the least …   
Then she shrugged and stuck them in her bag.   
\- I shall look at them later.   
She also took the case containing the necklace and also put it in the bag. She thanked the jeweler and asked him :  
\- When could I return to ask you questions?  
The old man smiles to her sadly and answered her in a tired voice :   
\- Unfortunately, I am afraid I cannot satisfy you, my Highness. My mission was to give you these documents and this necklace before they take them …  
\- Who’s that, they? Who is it? She asked, intrigued.   
Arlando did not answer and made a sign to told her to go out. She ran and gave him a look full of questions.   
She found Meka and Amelyne who waited for her at the exit of the jewelry.  
\- Wah, you bought a necklace? It is true that they are beautiful, these jewels, but they are very expensive ! Meka exclaimed.   
She approved of a sign of the head and they went out together. She could not tell them that she had had this necklace without having to pay it …   
Both boys were in front of the shop and seemed to speak about bows, swords and other.   
They discussed on the way back, each saying a little more on Emrat. Danaé participated only little in their conversations, because the words of Arlando trotted her in the head.   
Who were the people of whom was afraid Arlando? Why she could not return to have answers to her questions? Danaé sighed. The more she moved forward, the more she had the impression that the mysteries around her were going to accumulate …   
Always by walking, she noticed an old dusty shop, which nevertheless attracted her. The shop window indicated:   
Angela's mysterious tissues  
Curious, she tells to her friends that she went to see what it was. Both girls followed her whereas the boys stayed outside, not at all interested. The shop was also dusty as the showcase. The famous Angela was an old wrinkled woman, who appeared to be bored to death and was thus very surprised when the three girls entered. She looked at them a few seconds, smiles a little and asked them:   
\- What do you want, girls ?  
\- hum… What did you sell ? Asked Meka, a little intimidated.   
\- Tissues of all Emrat, all the colors and many others else, she ranted, apparently very proud of her.   
They made the tour of the shop, affecting and examining tissues. These were in very good state, contrasting with the shop. Convinced, each set a little of everything.   
Danaé had taken three meters of fabric of a blue close to that of her Dofus, two and a half meters of fabric of a blue more clear than the other one (to be made a dress) and one meter of black leather (for shoes).   
Meka took one meter of green fabric and found Sadidas shoes.   
Amelyne bought when to her one meter of fabric of black velvet for a dress, brown leather high boots, a black and silver belt and finally gauntlets and leather elbow pads of brown Bouftout.   
Certain purchases were rather dear but they were widely worth the price. They paid by discussing cheerfully what they were going to make with their purchases. The old lady seemed delighted when Danaé asked her for a kit of sewing to do what she had in mind. This one brought her a small containing bag, explained her Angela, a needle in a bone of green Piou, a silver die and the thread of Arakgne. In all, Danaé paid one Kama of silver and two Kama of bronze. By going out, Angela, a small smile on the lips, showed them out.   
They joined the boys and they brought in all to the school little before the dinner. Each put down the purchases in her room and met in Danaé's room. She told them the words of Arlando and showed them the necklace in the case. As soon as she took it in her hands, the necklace was illuminated, as in the shop. Waves were illuminated and the stone lit the room of bluish reflections. These reflections stayed during a few seconds then the whole necklace went out.   
It had a complete silence which settled down.   
\- What… happened ? Stammered Robin, the eyes opened wide.  
\- I do not know but that is not normal … murmured Danaé, dreamer. But that already occurred at Arlando the first time.  
She rested the necklace on the bed and after a little of hesitation, put it in her neck. Immediately an enormous sensation of heat spread in her body. The stone glistened a moment, then went out slowly.   
Reassured, Danaé began to search her bag. She had just remembered the papers which her mother had left her. She took out them, always so old, corners were folded and were turned yellow by the time. These were completely filled by texts in draconnique, the language of Eliatrops and Dragons. Certain passages were erased but most were more or less readable. Amelyne bent and looked at them over her shoulder.   
\- What is what as language? I do not understand it, she asked, curious.   
\- It is the language of my people, the Draconnique.   
She took a random sheet and began to decipher it.   
"The Mountain is on the North part of Liothet, our earth. Watch out, young Eliatrop, because this mountain is well protected; the traps over there are many and will serve as a test."  
She raised her head and saw the surprised look of her friends.   
\- You know really how to read what is written? Asked Robin, the face startled.   
\- Of course, it is the language of my people. I have only to visualize the draconnique word in my head and my brain will make the rest.   
\- But I believed that you had no memory of Emrat! Meka exclaimed. Then how you know that?  
Danaé frowned. It is true that it was strange that she knows how to do that. She thinks, then an idea germinated in her spirit. She tightened abruptly her arm towards the cupboard, making jump the others. Her hand warmed all at once and her fingers teemed. A portal formed, at first a little bit quivering then it appeared to stabilize. She sent it to the half-opened cupboard. She created then a second one. The bag of Anouka fell from a matt noise on the bed.  
\- I believe that it is in contact with my Dofus that I remember of that. Sometimes, she contacts me … in my spirit, she says about a categorical voice.  
\- She speaks to you in your spirit? Asked Dathet.   
She shook the head and looked at the hour on her clock. It was five to eighteen o'clock.  
\- We have to go, otherwise we shall have no more table of free and maybe we shall have to put ourselves with the Viper …   
They shivered and took their stuff quickly. The supper went well. Nobody dared to speak about what had been happened in the afternoon because the Plague wasn’t far; they had seen her grinding near Danaé's room.   
This time, Danaé tried other things for her supper; she took one kind of soup of purple color and which cleared a similar smell with the cabbage. She enjoyed it half-heartedly, a little disgusted but always curious. She had a little bit lumpy texture but good taste. The continuation was a kind of dark red plate of pasta, the steak of Bouftout, according to Dathet and finally peas of a deep and slightly gleaming black. She ended her plate with delight. Everything here had a new and often surprising taste.   
She observed then what the others had taken. She had a look towards Meka; this one had taken only vegetables and fruits, no meat. Danaé guessed that the Sadidas never ate it; it had to be a custom for them. Meka perceived her interrogator look and smiles to her. She bent towards her and murmured her :   
\- Would you like that I teach you some things on Emrat?  
Danaé shook the head, delighted.   
\- Of course I want! I did not grow up here, but Emrat is my native land. Teach me all that I must know, please!   
Meka gave her a cheerful look then approved.  
\- That it is a Krok, a kind of asparagus always crunchy, even if it is cooked.  
She dug up into her plate and took out a small blue berry of it which she stuck in the hand of Danaé. She carried it on her lips. This berry had the taste of landed peach.   
\- It is a Toriz. They are very difficult to cultivate and to find because some are tiny and the fields and meadows are blue as the Toriz. That, it is some purée of Brum, that is a vegetable but which has a fresh and sweet taste, what is perfect for dessert.   
So, Meka showed to Danaé the various vegetables and the fruits which contained her plate. Some really had funny names; others seemed more landed. Meka explained her that Bouftout was the sheep of Emrat. It is him who supplied them the meat, the wool and the other things of the everyday life. Huge Bouftouts or adults were irascible and charged easily at everything and anything. The smallest were shier and got into a panic fast. There were so many other animals on Emrat, as well as fruits and vegetables in abundance.  
\- Well, … Before the disappearance of the Eliatrops. Because today, everything seems sick : animals become sterile and more fearful; plants die in spite of the care of all; the earth supplies less and less resources and everything seems to dry up, she murmured, the face worried.   
Danaé opened her mouth to ask for an explanation when the bell rang, indicating the end of the supper.   
By rising with Meka and Amelyne, she saw that Angelika was near the door of her room, and made the watch. A boy, the same with whom she had spoken in the morning, was tilted and made something in her lock. As soon as the plague saw them, she elbowed to the boy, who jumped on his feet and went away towards the dormitory of the boys, as if nothing had happened. Angelika had the air furious of having been caught red-handed and went away. Danaé approached the door; it was half forced.   
\- Good thing I closed it in double tour before leaving, in otherwise, … She would have been able to take the documents of Master Hiboss and of my mother, the bag containing Anouka and the other one also, sighed Danaé, the appearance sinks by opening the door.  
\- And I am sure that she is going to begin again until she makes it happen. The boy, it is Darakh, a Neicigam as Robin. But he specialized in the job of Thief, says Amelyne by shaking the head.   
\- Thief? You want to say those who steal objects? Asked Danaé.   
\- Yes, those. This caste is enough little spread, they have rather bad reputation and are hated.  
\- And Robin, he is what? Questioned Meka, curious.   
\- It is a Spy who collects information for people who hire them. They have all the power to make invisible, are very agile and fast, answered her Amelyne.   
She turned to Danaé.   
\- And what you are going to make with your door?  
Danaé had a twisted smile.   
\- I believe that my memories are returning to me little by little, because I have just remembered one of my Eliatrops powers. And it is going to serve me now. And it’ll make it harder for her, you’ll see !   
She took her key, put it on the ground and crushed it. The lock on the door disappeared immediately. She formed the adequate sentence in draconnique in her spirit. Immediately, her hands warmed. A blue circle appeared in the air, and draconniques letters surrounded it. This one flattened itself against the door and extended until cover it entirely. The door locked itself and when Danaé put the hand on the door, this one opened in big of itself.   
Admiring, Meka and Amelyne approached and after a few minutes of gossip, go to bed in their respective room. Danaé closed in double tour the door, pulled her long blue curtains and began to decipher Master Hiboss's pages. What set her a large part of the night.   
But by going to bed, she knew even more that the moment when she should leave towards the Mountain got closer again and again, …


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm sorry for the delay, this chapter is a little longer than the others... 
> 
> Well, for the summary, we learn mainly that Angelika is far from being stupid and that Internet also exists on Emrat...
> 
> I take advantage of this message to transmit you a small request: my book being in French, and thus using a translator (thank you Internet), it is possible that faults skip inside. Thus if you could leave a comment to tell me where there is (Whether it is inthis chapter, or in the precedents), that would really please me :) 
> 
> Good reading!

Danaé woke up the following morning very early. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning. She stretched and began to tidy up her room, which was upside down.  
The documents read yesterday evening were scattered on the bed, books were almost everywhere. She tidied up them in the shelves next to the bed. She hid then the documents behind the various frames on the walls.  
It was now eight hours and thirty. Her timetable indicated that on Thursday, that is today, she had at first two hours of mathematics, then after the dinner two hours of language, two hours of elementary exercise, then one hour of study, then the dinner at eighteen o'clock. Roughly, a well charged day.  
She took the Eliatrop book and put it in her bag, for the moment of study. As in any good school, she knew that it was necessary to study what was seen. But because we were only the third day and that there was no homework at the moment, she was sure that she could take it.  
Then she took her Dofus and tried to contact Anouka. It was … Strange. When her spirit touched her, Danaé was surprised by the immensity of Anouka’s spirit. It was especially vast and full of curiosity; it invades Danaé’s, who surprised, was passive. Danaé felt then a presence in her room. She turned to the bed and lives then a…  
Dragon. He was of a pure white, her claws and thorns on the back gleamed weakly. She held out the hand towards the dragon and … Crossed her throughout! She removed her hand and the image re-formed.  
\- What are you exactly?  
The dragon approached her and she jumped on Danaé. And disappeared all at once.  
I am you. And you are me.  
Danaé remained motionless hanging a few seconds and jumped when a voice rings behind her.  
\- Well, you come? We are going to be late for the breakfast ! Said Meka, who was in front of the closed door.  
\- Hum, yes, I arrive, two minutes!  
She glanced at the clock. It was ten to nine o'clock. It is true that it was time to go there. She took her bag on her bed, slid delicately the Dofus inside and opened the door. She closed it then in double tour, strong of what she had seen yesterday. Furthermore, by leaving, she saw Angelika discuss with Darakh, the Thief. She whispered to Meka:  
\- I wish good luck to them to force a lock which is not any more there, …  
They burst out in passing in front of Angelika and Darakh, who watched at them passing contemptuously. They came down to the ward and settled down at a table in front of the door, with the others. Danaé absolutely wanted to see Angelika's head when she would come here.  
This one arrived mad with rage, followed by Darakh, the downcast appearance. She looked around for her and when she saw Danaé, gave at her a furious look and a calculating.  
Proud of herself, Danaé ended her lunch and followed her friends in their next class, the room Blue Sky, their class of math, in the first floor. It consisted of an immense blackboard, chairs and dark wooden desks, the same that that on the ground. They settled down together in the front row. A hubbub settled down in the room.  
A small woman with grey hair entered and shouted with a too strong voice for her size:  
\- Silence!!!!!!!!!! Now, keep silent, the class began!  
The silence was immediately made in the room. The woman was called Mrs. Tough, their math teacher. She had to have about fifty, or maybe much more. She distributed them sheets of math exercise and began to explain them the course. It was long and painful because Mrs. Tough did not allow either questions or gossips. The two hours passed unfortunately very slowly and when they were finished, Mrs. Tough shouted them with her shrill and strong voice :  
\- Do not forget that our next course will be on Friday, at sixteen o'clock!  
The class mumbled a little yes. As soon as Mrs. Tough had gone out of the room, protests spurted out in the room. Everyone, even the fawnings-boots, are mirrored to hate Mrs. Tough.  
The protests still rose when the pupils reached the ward and we could hear during the dinner the insults sent in one certain teacher…  
Danaé made none remark; she thought. She had already seen this woman. She might think hard, but she did not remember where she had seen her.  
Suddenly … A flash.  
Men in black, a hand on her face, this woman with something in the hand, …  
\- Are you OK? You are very pale, my god !  
Danaé opened the eyes and turned the head. They had all the head turned to her.  
\- Yes, do not worry, I shall explain to you later, she says in bending towards them.  
They looked at her and shook the head. They got up and Danaé left on the table its hardly affected tray. She wasn’t anymore hungry, after what she had just seen.  
They had both hours of languages then two hours of elementary exercise then one hour of study and finally the supper at eighteen o'clock.  
Their next class was the Light Green room, in the first floor, compound of big shelves filled with old or recent books, with Round Tables with chairs and with lockers aligned in the walls.  
They prepared around tables. Immediately, her friends surrounded her and she told them what had passed eight years ago, the men in black and the vision which she had had. The surprise displayed on the face of others.  
\- Thus, this woman, our math teacher, knows you and would have helped these men in black to kidnap you when you were smaller? Summarized Amelyne, as stunned as the others.  
\- You understood everything, approved Danaé.  
She wanted to add something but the professor of languages arrived. Still boosted by Mrs. Tough’s attitude, the class put a few seconds to react. The contrast between this one and the lady who settled down to the slightly heightened desk was enormous. The lady was tall, fair and endowed with a smile up to ears permanently.  
\- Hello everyone, welcome in my class of languages ! My name is Mrs. Joyhead, your holder. I shall teach you between these walls the various languages which are spoken on all Emrat. There is in quite six languages. You will learn them during three years which you will spend here, because of two a year. Your controls of the end of year will take place in Juinssidor.  
She distributed them then a book to each. This one was in leather green and above was registered "Book of the languages of Emrat ". The first language in the book was the Flarame. Languages composed of f and of a, most of the words were strange but rather easy to pronounce.  
Danaé felt curious to learn all this and says to herself that she was already going to study during the hour of study, after the hour of elementary exercise. She knew that her Eliatrop book would not go unnoticed. She would thus plunge into the textbook. The two hours were dedicated to the translation of the objects of the everyday life, as a plate, al favaka or a Bouftout, el fekafa. They passed fast and in the big detriment of the pupils, ended. Mrs. Joyhead saw their downcast appearance and smiles to them.  
\- Do not worry my darlings, we shall find ourselves on Thursday, after the lunch. With this, goodbye! She threw by leaving.  
They got up, delighted with this lesson. They still dried up dislodge Madam Joyhead by arriving in the Arena, where waited for them Madam Thorn. Over there, a big surprise: the sand which recovered the ground yesterday had completely disappeared and wooden tables had been arranged in the room. Mrs. Thorn put basins of water on tables with the magic help of a draft. The pupils settled down on the various tables and waited that the course begins. Mrs. Thorn took her time and when she had finished, declared:  
\- The patience is a quality which a lot of people has to learn at all costs and know how to use in any circumstances.  
She let smooth the confusion then indicated them their basins by telling them:  
\- The first element which we shall practice is the water, under all its forms: gaseous, liquid and solid. You will learn to master this fascinating element. Then we shall pass in the air, invisible as a chameleon. Then the earth, the material which composes Emrat. We shall end with the fire, powerful but so difficult to master …  
She kept silent a few moments then made a wide movement of arm. Immediately, balls of water got up from tubs and stayed in the air. Then they went to the amazed pupils.  
\- You will begin with a basic exercise: you will try to give forms to your ball. When I shall decide that you are capable of continuing, you will cross your ball of liquid in solid, thus icy and of liquid in gaseous and of course vice versa.  
Certain pupils really appeared to have problems with this exercise. Little had a total control over their ball. After five minutes of effort, only the quarter of the class managed to master their ball. Danaé, as for her, had transformed its ball into a star, into a sun, into a prism, … She discussed at the moment with Amelyne of everything and of anything while making the exercise. She did not thus notice that Mrs. Thorn had begun herself behind her.  
\- I want just to verify something, she thought, knowing in fact what she would discover.  
The professor opened big her dark eyes and these became immediately white. She saw then all the surrounding Eternal. She looked at once at Danaé. Who was now wrapped completely with a blue mist. And who mysteriously, had the eyes blue instead of blacks and wings on the head. And last thing, her two hands glistened with Eternal. The professor smiles. She had finally returned, after all these years … Mrs. Thorn jumped slightly when Danaé turned around, feeling that somebody was behind her.  
\- Euh, there is something wrong, Mrs. Thorn ?  
\- No, I just would want to see how you manipulating your ball.  
Danaé ran without jibbing; she knew perfectly how to make it. She transformed her ball into a sun, into a moon, into a square, …  
Arrived at a Bouftout, Mrs. Thorn smiles and made a sign to told her to stop. She gave her the authorization, as well as in the middle of the class, of which was a member Meka, Amelyne, Robin and Dathet. It was more difficult to transform the state of the water; the molecules of the ball became always unstable at one time or another and fell on the table. Many failed pitifully. Even Danaé almost made her ball fail on the table; the ball fell and stopped a few centimeters away from its surface before raising slowly. At the end of the course nevertheless, she manages to turn to ice her ball. Which fell and broke on the ground. Mrs. Thorn approached, warned by the noise. She saw the fragments of ice on the ground and asked:  
\- Who has manages to make that?  
"Me" came from all sides in the room.  
\- Well, because there is only a single scoop of ice on the ground and because everybody says that it is him, let us let us make a test: everybody tries to make a scoop of ice. Understood ?  
Yes enthusiasts rang. Each wanted to show that he knew how to make it. All failed. The same Angelika did not reach completely, what made her furious. She was to be the best. She had to surpass Danaé, her unique rival. She chuckled; even she would not arrive there. She would take advantage of the heartening show of the defeat of her rival. When came the tour of Danaé, she concentrated on the water between her hands, which were illuminated.  
Transformed!  
The ball congealed icy and lands in the hands of Danaé, suddenly heavier. Almost all applauded noisily and the bell rings, marking the end of the course. The pupils returned to their place and took their stuff.  
They had after that one hour of well deserved study. The study was dedicated to diverse things: searches on the computers of the school, the given homework, the reading of the books of the Library, …  
Danaé studied the textbook of Flarame, Amelyne also and copied every new given word. Meka read her timetable and grumbled at every hour of math. Dathet read a book of the library and finally Robin trained with a ball of water which he had taken in class. By seeing it, Danaé and Amelyne gave at him reprobatory looks. Dathet, on the other hand, smiled and asked:  
\- When did you take that?  
Robin answered him with a dazzling smile:  
\- In class, while the Prof did not look; I try to have the trick to freeze it.  
His face wrinkled of concentration and the ball became confused, before freezing but only partially; ice-cold half fell on the ground whereas the still liquid part spread itself on the table.  
The girls hurried to remove the books before they are wets. Robin apologized under the looks furious of Danaé, Meka and Amelyne. The pupils around their table who had attended the scene are mirrored to laugh noisily. It is there that Danaé realized that somebody missed : Angelika. She looked for her in the study but did not find her. Where had this viper gone? She asked several students of their class who told to her that she had said them that she had forgotten something in the Arena. They had not seen again her since. A little bit worried, because she preferred to have under her eyes, Danaé returned to their table.  
Arrived over there, she attended in a funny show: Robin spread in excuses in front of Mrs. Bookh, the librarian and their supervisor of study. The young woman refused the excuses of this one, and tightened him rather a bucket with a cloth. The boy took them and cleaned under the merciless look of Mrs. Bookh the table and the ground dipped.  
This makes, Robin, the scarlet figure and the elusive look, sat down and plunged in a sad observation of his feet. The pupils threw him derisive winks.  
When the hour ended, he jumps up, took his bag and took off as an arrow outside the study room.  
It was now eighteen hours, the hour of the supper. They arrived in the first ones and settled down. Danaé sat down when Angelika arrived, surrounded with her giggling "friends" as one gurgle, according to Meka.  
\- The Gurgle is the equivalent of your hens on Earth. They do not stop giggling and strutting about. But it is one meal of a King and very cheap. These girls are perfect examples. Angelika too.  
This one looked at them with a superior and cynic look. And smiles cruelly.  
She had learnt many things on Danaé today. But they were all to verify …  
Because Angelika had never been in the Arena. At the end of the course, she had run away, to go to take refuge with her room, the Onyx room, where she had consulted her computer. Once on the site of the births and the families of Emrat, she had banged "Minsorft". But as for her, this name was unknown for this one. If the Minsorft family was not listed on this international site, then inevitably "Danaé Minsorft" either. Thus she tried "Danaé" and surprise, the access was forbidden her from then on and the site, inaccessible. If a simple first name is enough for engendering that, it was that there was eel under rock.  
The girl felt her excitement rising. Her rival was shady. With an assumed name and a first name activating an alert "military secret", Danaé could only hide ardent secrets.  
She had only to discover them, to eject then the intruder.  
But before that, Angelika wanted to know why the plague was there. If she was not recorded before, it was because she was not on Emrat before the start of the school year. Then where she was? And what had urged her to come on her native planet?  
\- So many questions in the well kept answers, she thought furiously, while rejecting with humor her computer on her bed. It is going to need that I cling her, as well as to those of her doggies. Or then catch her red-handed, while she does something defended. Either force her into error. Or then …  
Spread on her bed, the girl roared. There were so many possibilities! So many chances to be seized!  
She still thought about a way to get rid of her enemy when a noise made it get up herself. A shade took shape on the floor, resulting back her door. Without waiting, she rushed at this one and opened it violently, on her guard. As waited, there was already nobody anymore. And an envelope was put in her feet. With her name in it. After a quick look in the surroundings, she seized her and went into her room, her curiosity awakened. She tore without further delay the top of the envelope and took out the letter.  
As she read, a feeling of triumph invaded her and a carnivorous smile stretched her lips.  
It was perfect.  
It was exactly what she needed.  
She could only answer "yes" at their invitation.  
She would have her vengeance.  
No matter if it meant betraying those who surrounded her.  
\- Enjoy your stay on Emrat, Danaé. Because you are fast bitterly going to regret having returned, believe me … 

Danaé was far from suspecting plans her enemy which booked to her. She had seen on the other hand her look on her during the meal. The girl was wary many of her and she was very closely going to watch her.  
Danaé ended her meal and rose in her room. She crossed once again the half of the night to study documents and part of the Eliatrop book. Eager for knowledge on her world, the young Princess continued the history of the World of the Twelve.  
The World had thus become covered with a coat of dust of Wakfu and fell asleep. It was only when ten Gods who went that way and discovered it, that it woke up.  
The God Sadidas put back of the greenery: forests, fields, meadows appeared.  
The God Osamodas commanded his two dragons to repopulate in animals their new planet.  
Each made an effort and the World of the Twelve started again living. The first souls were embodied and are mirrored to adore the ten Gods. And the more they were adored, the more their powers increased. Then, they encouraged the cults to their respects.  
At the same time, the devils tried to invade the world of the Twelve, multiplying the tries and the low knocks. After numerous attempts, the devils and the Gods signed a pact of non-invasion. But each knew that the devils would break it if an occasion appeared.  
The World of the Twelve knew during the Era of Dofus a big alchemist: Otomai. One day, accidentally, he created a very strange creature: Ogrest. This one had an immense hunger and of his tears sprang torrents. Ogrest grows up with Otomai and eventually falls in love with Dathura, a doll which the God Sadidas had created. The heart of Dathura had broken itself and Otomai tried to repair it. Ogrest found how to repair her heart and when this one was woken, she told him her biggest wish: be human. For that purpose, Ogrest had to gather the six Primary Dofus, the eggs of Dragons which maintained the balance on the world, giving him a power equal to the Gods. It worried these, especially that Ogrest, become crazy, began ravaging everything on his passage. The Gods fought against him and lost.  
The mystery nevertheless remained complete over the end; the beautiful Dathura fell of herself of a cliff or was she pushed? In both cases, Ogrest becomes mad with grief, beginning crying, flooding the world of the Twelve, transforming it forever. Continents became islands, the sea becomes more important than lands.  
This is when Grougaloragran attended the hatching of the Eliatrop Dofus Emerald; the Dofus sheltering Yugo and Adamai. The black Dragon confided the baby to a Enutrof with a big heart: Alibert. He raised this one until his twelve years, when his powers woke up and where he had to leave to find his family. An enemy was then outlined: Nox, a crazy Xélor. For two hundred years, he stole the Wakfu of anything …  
Danaé closed the book, pensive.  
\- There is no future without past, she thought.  
She tidied up the book in a new hiding place, behind a book of her bookcase, next to a big window. She went to bed and closed eyes.  
One little bit sad "good night" rings in her spirit. With well charged day, she had completely forgotten Anouka. She stretched out calmly her two hands in front of her and made the space in her spirit. Two portals appeared. She managed better and better, what reassured her. Her powers emerged slowly from their sleep of ten years. They would be of a big help when she should go to make her sister hatch. Sister who be to not be satisfied …  
She sent a portal over her bag and lowered it. The second disappeared and the first one dropped the bag before disappearing. She opened it and took the Dofus. It appeared to shine in the black. Danaé felt a little bit stupid to remain seated there as an idiot but she knew that it was the voice of Anouka which had just spoken him. She opened her spirit in big and soon felt the consciousness of her sister penetrating there slowly.  
\- You are finally inclined to speak to me, now? Said the voice of Anouka, sulky and acerbic. I tried all day to join you but it is totally impossible, you were constantly closed!  
Danaé, surprised, took her time and answered her:  
\- I am sincerely sorry but I ignored that you were woken! You did not indicate a lot your presence since our departure of the Earth ! she answered.  
It was in the turn of the Dragon not to answer and to think.  
\- I am sorry about my reaction but that makes for so long that I did not speak! Since we are on Earth, I did not stop sleeping, it was of a mortal boredom. But now, we are going to make me hatch, right? I wait for that for ten years, I am impatient!  
\- I am too impatient to see you finally! But we shall not go alone; we shall go with Meka, Amelyne, Robin and Dathet, OK?

\- Who is those? It is people who know you? 

\- Yes, they are my friends, they are going to accompany us on Liothet. 

\- All right, but paid attention, right? Every day, our purpose approaches … 

\- I know, Anouka, I know that very well, …


	12. The beginning of the quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone ! 
> 
> First of all, I have to specify that the next chapters will be longer (well, not the next one, but rather the following ones) :)
> 
> We are more or less in half, thus still hang on a little! 
> 
> Next chapter: Joke, another Dofus and the bad guys arrive ...

The following morning, the program of Friday was the following one: lunch, physical education, religion then the dinner. Then, there was spare time and the supper.   
Another overloaded day, she thought, not while being more dulled than that.   
She got up and got ready. She put Anouka in her official bag, took her courses and her money for the moment free.   
She then searched for the room of Amelyne. The room of Amelyne was called the Green Leaf room. This one was everything at the end of the corridor, contrary to that of Danaé. It was completely in green, declined in all its tints. Walls were covered with golden signs. Amelyne was always in her round bed, in the center of the room. Danaé approached in step of Mulou of this one and deeply shook her.   
\- Hey, get up, it is almost the hour! Wake up, Amy!   
Amelyne woke with a start and looked at her with a faraway look and badly woken.  
\- How did… you called me? Am … Amy, that's it? She stammered.  
\- Well, yes, it is the diminutive of Amelyne and the nickname that I found for you, it is cool, no? She tells her in smiling.   
Amy looked at her then smiled, still woozy. The Crâ got dressed fast and took her bag. Then she went out and in front of the door, asked something surprising to Danaé:  
\- Could you make for my door the same thing as yours?   
Danaé stopped in full step and turned around.  
\- Why you would want that I "personalize" your door?  
\- Because I saw of my own eyes Angelika and Darakh trying to force it, as yours. I intervened just in time.   
\- I see … All right, give me your key.  
She noticed that the key of Amelyne looked like a tree. Without hesitating, she broke it then pronounced the good spell. The door glistened a brief moment then became again normal.   
\- Here we are, it's done. As you do not speak the Draconnique, you have only to put your hand on your door and it will open, OK?   
\- Thank you, now that it's done, let us be going to wake Meka, OK?   
\- Understood.   
The room of Meka was halfway that of Danaé and Amelyne. She was completely made by vegetables; walls and ground were papered foam whereas dozens of plants covered the ground, the walls as well as the ceiling. The room had big windows and was called the Vegetable room. The bed where snored Meka was rested against the biggest wall of the room. This one slept soundly and did not appear to want to wake up. Danaé smiled and took the decanter of water put on the chest of drawers next to the bed. She raised the hand and immediately formed a ball of water. She just positioned it over Meka and dropped it all at once. Meka gave then a piercing cry and recovered from a jump. Then looked at them, the furious air.   
\- Why did you made that?   
\- Because it is almost the hour to go to have lunch. It is ten to nine o'clock.  
Meka took her time to get dressed and they came down in the ward. They chose a table near a window giving onto the park, while waiting for both boys. They arrived, the furious air. They collapsed on their chair and exploded:   
\- This nasty viper! Shouted Dathet.   
\- Completely all right, she stole me some money and several of my personal belongings! exclaimed Robin, beside himself.  
\- How is she taken? Asked Danaé, worried.  
\- She forced our door when we were not there.  
\- In my opinion, she looked for something in touch with you, answered Meka. Me, she also searched me but managed only to have furious plants on her heels! My plants pursued her in all my room hardly she had put one feet on the threshold! It is them who told it to me …   
They laughed and suffocated even more when they saw Angelika arrive, disheveled and the grazed face. She had them a resentful look and settled down farthest possible of them.   
Their lunch was ended, Danaé was going to get up when of the corner of the eye, she perceived somebody in the park which observed her. She turned the head but saw nobody. The words of Arlando returned to her spirit.   
" My mission was to give you these documents and this necklace before they take them … "  
Was this man in the park with these famous "them"? And why did he look at her ? She had a last blow of eye and went away.   
If she had stayed still just a few seconds, she would have seen the man that she had caught a glimpse to reappear and to follow her. His Master would be satisfied with him. This girl was certainly the most powerful Enneicigam of this school. She had to join their cause at all costs. He quickly drew a picture of her for the Master, taking advantage that the face is always cool in his spirit. He stirred then. The face of this girl looked like strangely that of his Master … He chased away this thought of his spirit. He had other missions to be made, except this one. He moved back in the shadow and disappeared.   
Danaé made in her new class, the White class, who was at the ground floor, situated behind the school. This class was simply a gym, containing diverse equipments of gymnastics: crossbars, staircases, rings, … The Prof was a brown, thin and smiling tall man. He was called Mister Fisique.  
\- Welcome to you, young girls and young men. In this room, you will let off steam six hours a week. But at first, I would want to know your name and the name of your people. Then you will go to change in the cloakroom.   
The cloakroom in question, situated on the side of the room, separated naturally girls and boys. Everyone found a sport gear with their name there.  
Once their clothes stored and everybody is ready, they joined their professor who waited for them. 

When he considered that he had the attention of all, Mister Fisique explained them that it was imperative that he knows their people because each had qualities and defects. For example, Crâs had an infallible precision but were to be motionless to fire, what made them more vulnerable. They could all train for the shooting, for the fight but also for the control of elements. It did not disturb Mrs. Thorn, the Prof just had to stay with the pupils training. 

Amelyne went with the other Crâs, Meka with the Sadidas, Dathet with the Fécas. Robin and Danaé joined the other present Neicigams in their class: Angelika of course, a brown boy named Tirok, a girl named Julia (who was a giggling friend of the plague) and finally a very strange girl called Raven. 

Strange because everything in Raven frightened: her big eyes, her hair cut in a square and her completely black clothes. We whispered after her passage that she attracted the misfortune, the sadness and the death, that she spoke to the dead animals and that her magic was black as the night. Everybody (or rather the pupils of their class) was very afraid of her. 

Nevertheless, Danaé chooses to train with her rather than with Robin; this girl intrigued her. As if she knew her. Raven seemed very surprised when Danaé suggested her training with her. 

\- You would not want to go with your friend? I would rather want to remain alone.  
\- Not, I really want to train with you. 

Raven stared at her then accepted reluctantly. The rumor which said that Raven’s magic was black was not the completely true; her magic was only slightly tinged with black, the edges hardly darker. This one was powerful and well controlled. By observing it, we saw that she had a lot of experience behind her. Danaé learnt enormously just by looking at her. 

After one hour of intensive training, she thanked Raven, who looked at her of a surprised air. 

She took then a bow put against a wall and trained with Amelyne, who gave her advice to improve her.

Soon, she touched the middle of the target. She trained then at the sword and the axe and was averagely rewarded: she touched several times the target but also the other things as the ground, a picture and even the ceiling. What started the laughter of the other pupils and made her blush.   
She realized with this hour of "course" that in spite of her landed education, where the violence and the weapons were banished and hated, she did not feel either disgust or aversion, as if it was normal for her. Proof that since her childhood, she was different from her companions. The more the time passed, the more she realized that her place was here. 

The hour passed, and at the end of the course, they were all sweaty and had the trembling legs. Mister Fisique sent them to cool and to change (once again) in the changing room. This makes, they went out of the class, completely emptied. 

\- And we are that in the first course of the day, reminded them Meka, whose face was still red after the efforts that she had made. We have what now, Religion, no? 

Others agreed and went by small groups to the new room: the Gods and Goddesses room, on the first floor. This one wore well its name; she had dozens single tables, a blackboard and finally, monumental statues representing seven men and five women. Every statue had in its feet dozens diverse presents: flowers of any colors and any forms, food, jewels, … Everything was protected so that nobody can take what was intended for the deities. Danaé, which once again was perplexed in front of all these unknown faces, asked Amelyne to give her an express course onto the Gods and Goddesses of Emrat. The Crâ approved her initiative and whispered her what she had to know. 

The God Iop is a God full of courage, and for him, a battle is never lost and it is necessary to rush inside! His followers are most of the time brutish louts with little brain…

Ecaflip is the God of luck, betting on anything and whenever. His followers bet everything and anything, their life or their money… On a roll of a dice! 

The God Enutrof is the God of fortune, accumulating wealth and treasures, until not know about it more than make it! His followers spend moreover their life in mines, looking and searching the ground in search of precious stones, of gold and of rare ores! 

The God Osamodas is the God close to animals and his followers prefer these to their congeners. Endowed with a whip and with a Gobgob, animal being of use to him to capture the souls of animals to call upon them then, Osamodas is an outstanding trainer. 

The God Sadidas is the God of the nature. All Sadidas worships every blade of grass, every tree and do everything to protect them. It is him who created every plant living on the planet. 

The God Sram is the God of the thieves and the shadow. His followers operate most of the time at night and like making themselves invisible. 

The God Xélor is the God of the time, who invented the rhythm of the years, months, days and seasons thanks to the clock in His name. His followers know how to play too with time, slowing it down or accelerating it. 

The Goddess Féca with her shield protects her followers of all the dangers.   
These defend their friends against the most devastating knocks! 

The Goddess Crâ is the one in the eye precise and informed in any circumstances, whether it is for an arrow or in a quarrel. She never misses her target, wherever that it is. 

Eniripsa is the Goddess of the medicine. Her followers always lavish attention of those who they meet. It is people who are open-handed, always ready to help others. 

Sacrieur is the Goddess of the suffering. Under her influence, this one becomes a strength, proportional in the felt pain. At foggy times, this power had been of a big help, bringing this Goddess to the Pantheon of the ten Gods, making climb the number to eleven.

Pandawa, the last Goddess who entered the Pantheon, is an expert regarding festivities and alcoholic drinks, She managed to enter it by guaranteeing to the eleven other Gods and Goddesses her speciality, the bamboo milk. 

Danaé observed statues alternately, trying to determine who was who. She noticed presents specific to every God or Goddess: weapons for the Goddess Crâ, flowers and moisturizing creams for Eniripsa, beautiful shields for Féca, swords for the God Iop, … All this was impressive and Danaé soon noticed that the present pupils put down themselves something at the foot of statues. But only peoples of the twelve Gods; Neicigams and Hibouhs stayed in their place and looked at the statues without enthusiasm. She turned the head and saw that Robin and she were the only ones who had remained on their table, as well as Raven, Angelika and the other Neicigams. She asked Robin:  
\- Why there no statue with your God or Goddess?   
\- Because our God, Elemantaris, abandoned us, he sadly explained. One day, He stopped speaking to us and disappeared. My ancestors then discovered that their planet was sick, and that it was not going to delay exploding. It is doubtless for that that our God fled. The only solution which was then imperative was the flight. My people fled our planet of origin, leaving behind them the deserted temples. 

Robin kept silent, then continued of a more joyful air:

\- But it is the past, that. That does not have importance anymore. Born Neicigams here is used to have no God. And as me, they don't care not bad! Emrat may not be my planet of origin, I get from me there. For what of the dates, my ancestors landed here hardly four hundred years ago. Our meeting with Emratiens was rather easy and we were given way on our planet of adoption. Our magic was very different on the other hand from that practiced here, it had to adapt itself. Then, further to its adaptations, it began appearing everywhere and each began practicing it. But at the beginning, it was our magic. Moreover it is us, the descendants, that have it the biggest control, he answered with a proud air. 

Then he took a serious air and asked her in his turn:

\- And your people? You have Gods, no? 

Danaé though several seconds and took of a quiet air the Eliatrop book in her bag. She had deciphered half of that this; she tried to learn it every evening a little more. She turned new not read pages and discovered an interesting; a drawing showing a woman in the long floating hair and a rather aggressive dragon who formed a perfect circle. Draconniques texts were registered close by and certain passages, underlined. She put only a few seconds to translate the first text, the sign that she improved maybe. Or not. Certain letters remained similar and the text was thus slightly complicated to understand. But by nearly killing on the contrary letters, it gave this: 

We, Eliatrops, have a God, the Big Dragon and a Goddess, the Eliatrope Goddess, to whom we owe our name. It is them who created the universe, the Krosmoz.

She repeated quite low to Robin what she had just translated, being afraid that it is heard. Robin meditated a few minutes in what she had just told him. 

As for Danaé, she glanced at statues and saw none which looked like a little both gods of her people. They were absent. Had they deprived their statues of their effigy? She meditated this question and noted in a corner of the head to ask it to Master Hiboss. 

The pupils joined their places and waited for their professor of religion. Who did not come. After twenty minutes of waiting, the pupils left the class and went to the study room. 

\- It is all the same strange that she does not come to the first course which she gives us, no? Asked Meka, perplexed. 

Others approved. It was actually strange that their professor is not in the third day of the comeback there. The whole class thus went to the study room, situated at the ground floor. The discussions made good progress ; each had his own theory on the whys and wherefores. But as nobody knew what looked like their professor, none was able to say how she was.

Arrived at the study room, the group of pupils divided into several parts and settled down on the free chairs. Danaé considered preferable not to take out her book; vipers roamed in this room. She studied rather her textbook of Flarame. After a few minutes where she tried to concentrate, she knew that she would arrive at nothing. She tidied up her book and observed what made the others. Amelyne read a book borrowed from the library of the school; Meka daydreamed, the look turned to the window whereas Robin and Dathet played in a kind of chess game. She approached their table and attended their party. 

This one was more or less similar to that of the Earth; nevertheless, compartments were red and green instead of white and black. The chess pieces were recognizable but moved thanks to the voice of the players. Dathet appeared to feel her look and raised eyes. She bent and asked him quite low if he could teach to her how to play. He agreed and grumbled when his pawn was disintegrated by Robin’s Queen. This one showed an upper air and chuckled. His friend had him a look of pure reproach and murmured to her that she should wait for the end of their party. She nodded. By observing them, she learnt that rules were the same that on Earth: the pieces moved and the game ended well when King was failure and mast. 

It was finally Dathet who won the party. Sulky, Robin took out a book and began reading. Dathet explained to her the rules of the game. She had never played chess, even on Earth. Together, they played some games of chess and Danaé had so much fun. The funniest, it was to see how the pieces destroyed each other. The pawns rose, to fall again brutally on its victim; the tower rushed him above; the madman swallowed it; the rider cut it in small pieces; the Queen seized her throne and knocked it with and finally the King ejected it purely and simply.

The hour of study passed fast and all took off to the dining hall. A hubbub settled down and it was sometimes necessary to shout to be listened. By listening to the conversations, Danaé learnt that several professors were absent while some had earlier been seen in great shape. She reported this piece of news to her friends, who were also surprised as her. The dinner ended in a cacophony of discussions, the subject of which was rather obvious.

As they had spare time, the pupils of first year went either to the library, or to the main entrance to go out. Danaé saw Angelika spend, surrounded with her friends who went towards the exit. 

She turned to the others and asked them for what they wanted to make. Robin admitted that he had to ask for something to Master Hiboss, then wished to make a small detour at his parents ; Meka had to take care in good Sadida of the flowers of the park; Dathet wanted to go to read to the library and Amelyne assured her that she had to make nothing. The group parted then and they went to the door so that Amelyne teaches her a little more on the flora and fauna of Emrat. They spent the rest of the day outside, Amelyne trying to teach her what everybody knew. 

And unfortunately, time flies when we do not pay it attention. So the evening came faster than they noticed it and they had to return whereas a bell rang, sign that the supper was ready. But Danaé was not hungry. She thus wished a good evening at Amelyne then went up to go to bed, tired. She also decided not to read this night and tidied up accurately her book and papers. 

This night, she dreamed, and made a strange dream, sometimes fuzzy as an image which we erase, sometimes clearly as some water. Several images returned ceaselessly: a temple situated on a hill apparently on Earth and the big tower in the castle, the one which was completely browsed by Eliatrops symbols. 

She wanted to approach this door but the more she moved forward, the more this one moved back and became vague. There was exactly the same thing with the landed temple. The more she approached the temple, the more the mountain itself appeared to grow up in height. 

Offended, she gave up and observed rather the surroundings: grass and green leaves and especially motionless trees, blue sky filled with clouds, yellow sun, … She was on Earth, maybe in South America, seen the heat and the stone monuments. She sat down and waited that the mountain disappears, as the tower. It was not the case; The mountain remained clear and solid, Danaé felt even the wind shaking her hair.

The sun came down in the sky and it was soon dark. It is there that two things took place at the same time: the temple appeared to blame itself of her and she saw a shape in the sky which settled in front of her. 

\- Anouka? What you make here?!

The Dragon was also surprised as her to find herself there. She pointed her with her claw the temple, as to tell her that they would find certainly the whys and wherefores inside. Danaé approved. After all, there was nothing here except it. Together, they began to climb the mountain. 

With satisfaction, Danaé realized that the temple stayed where it was since Anouka had appeared. They were thus able to approach it and enter. As soon as they penetrated into what seemed to be the main room, torches hung on on the four walls ignited alone, illuminating the room. Except for a black stone altar in the center of the room, there was absolutely nothing. Walls and ground were naked and very degraded. There were enormous holes by place and mice and other small animals had invaded for a long time this forgotten temple. Danaé approached the altar and fascinated, perceived that on the black stone had been engraved the same signs as on the door of the tower. They seemed to have been engraved there is not it for a long time and nevertheless, we had told and repeated her that Emrat and the Earth had no more had contact since the Accident, ten years ago. Curious, she put simply the two hands on the altar and waited. The effect was almost immediate; the stone split in two equal parts, revealing a staircase. She wanted to come down but the dream became confused and everything disappeared. 

She woke up and noticed that Anouka’s Dofus was put next to her, slightly glittering. She turned to the big windows and saw the sun which got up. She turned away and took her Dofus between her hands. 

\- Anouka, you hear me? 

\- Obviously, what you believe, that I sleep?

\- Very funny. It is you who made me dream? 

\- No, it was not me. I believed that it was you!

\- Sorry but no. It is strange … I saw the tower in the middle of the school. It would really be necessary to go there and to discover what hides from it ... 

\- Yes, it's true.

There were some moments of complete silence and then Anouka asked her : 

\- Today, you could take me with you? I am bored to death in this room … 

Danaé hesitated then promised to her that she would take her current but on a single condition. 

\- I take you if you promise me to hold you quiet, OK? If you are discovered, our cover is going to jump, you understand? 

\- Heard, will you set me with you and me, I shall remain quiet, OK? 

\- Deal, dear sister. 

She got up, stuck the Dofus in her bag and looked at the hour. It was now ten to nine o'clock; she had after the breakfast two hours of languages. Thus she put next to her Dofus her book of Flarame. She changed and dressed the uniform of the school. As she still had time in front of her and as she felt a little bit nostalgic, she decided to write a letter to her host family. The letter made, she slid this one in an envelope found in a corner of her bag. She would ask Master Hiboss where and when she could post her in complete safety. 

It was now nine hours. She took her bag at the moment heavier and closed magically the door of her room. 

Lost in her thoughts, she does not see two shadows which fixed her. One followed her silently; other one approached the closed door. He put the palm of his hand on this one and immediately, Eliatrops signs joined his wood. The shade shook the head and joined the other shadow, which watched Danaé, lowering staircases with her friends. They followed her then disappeared. 

At this moment, Danaé turned around. She had felt Eternal of two living beings appearing and disappearing abruptly.  
\- What there is? Asked Dathet.  
\- No, nothing. 

Danaé joined them at a run. 

I had to dream, she thought.

The breakfast ended, they went to their class of languages. Madam Joyhead waited for them, always so joyful and sparkling.

\- Hello to all and to all! Today we are going to study new words of vocabulary.

The two hours went too quickly to the taste of the pupils. The dinner was sent, they had all study. But by going over there, Danaé felt herself one more time observed. She turned around but again, nothing and no one. She frowned. This time, she had seen well something behind her. Something or somebody … Attentive, she don’t stop throwing knocks of eye over the shoulder. To the point that after a few minutes, it appeared to irritate Meka, who was next to her, blew her :

\- You could stop making that every thirty seconds? It is rather irritating. 

Danaé approved but the feeling to be observed became intensified in the course of minutes. Then disappeared suddenly. Nervous, the girl closed the book which she read and let her thoughts wander. Anouka touched her spirit and appeared to it. Magnificent white Dragon, it was rather a schemer and bright. The brightness of her scales shone without there is some light. She was approximately one meter fifty on her legs defer and stared at her insistently. She approached Danaé and they spoke during all hour, delighted to be finally able to learn more about the other one. 

Suddenly a bell rings and Danaé jumped, breaking her connection with Anouka. Others had already got up and waited for her in the entrance. She got up, took her bags and went away. But before that she goes out, she had a last blow of eye behind her. A shadow without body was just held in front of the field of strength and it had the unpleasant impression that it looked at her. She shivered and ran out. She joined them, worried.

\- Well then, why you did not follow us?  
\- I discussed, she let escape. 

She looked around her and saw unsurprisingly Angelika, who seemed very interested in their conversation. She had them a disdainful look and went away towards their next room, the Infinite room. It was their first history course with their new professor, Mr. History. This class was on the ground floor. She was rather high and totally green. Tables were a little bit old but in good condition. The professor was held near his office, reading an old book. He did not notice at once that his pupils were there and waited for him. It was only when one of the pupils coughed that he raised the head and opened wide his eyes in front of the number of students in front of him. He reddens little then tells them: 

\- Oh, you are there. I am your professor of history for this first year. You will have to learn the big dates of our planet as the arrival of the Gods on this world or the chaos of Ogrest. 

On these words, he put his book and distributed them their history textbook. All had the a little made moldy air but as well as tables, they were more or less in good condition. The class waited for the continuation of the program but their professor sat and read his book, the amazed air. After a few minutes of patience in silence, gossips began. Danaé got up and advanced on the office. The professor did not even seem to notice that she was next to him. She bent and opened the mouth to ask him what they had to make but she opened wide eyes when she saw what their professor read. 

It was an Eliatrop book, filled with draconniques texts and with complicated drawings. She stiffens and looked more attentively at the young man tilted on the book. He sudden seemed to realize her presence and turned the head to her. He had a shy smile.

\- Hum, yes, that is why? He asked. 

Danaé did not answer at once; she fixed the characters of the book, concentrated.

“Their planet destroyed by Méchasmes, the Eliatrops had to run away aboard the Zinit, the spaceship which allowing them to travel in all the Krosmoz.”

She diverted fast her eyes and fixed of an air wrongly shy the young man in front of her. 

\- Well, in fact, we just wonder what we have to do … 

Their professor took a terrified air then stammered pitifully: 

\- I know absolutely nothing about it! I am a professor only recently; I have no experience. Take care as you want but silently. 

The pupils approved in an outburst of joy. Danaé returned to her place, disappointed. This professor was not really as high as his subject which he taught. The history of Emrat was nevertheless supplied very well, with events all more interesting some than the others. But there was only that. She observed of her chair their professor always tilted on his book. She felt ill at ease, confused. 

How had he made to put the hand on this invaluable Eliatrop manuscript? 

He should not even realize what he has in hands, she thought, bitter. 

She also saw that he considered it as something of sacred, of almost incredible. It did not surprise her; everything has to be hypnotic, the drawings, the texts, the signs by hundreds. She envied him; she would have wanted to take him this invaluable document of which she ignored everything. She had not finished her own book yet; it seemed that every time she turned over a page, new pages were added. It was a little bit dismaying but she enjoyed for hours turning pages and examining the new sketches. 

The bell pulled her from her musing.   
She took absently her stuff and followed their professor who always held the Eliatrop manuscript. She wanted to tear away him the invaluable book, which it should never have had between his hands. The curiosity urged her to follow the professor. She blew discreetly to her friends that she would join them in the entrance of the school, because they had planned to walk in town. A little surprised, they approved and went away.

Danaé turned around but she saw that the professor had left! She thinks. He had spent two hours plunged into his book. He seemed to be in a hurry, decided to finish it. Maybe it did not belong thus to him … He could thus belong to the library of the school. 

She rose so fast as she was able to the library and stopped dead by hearing a conversation of two people, both in the shadow. There were two voices : a male voice, which she recognized as that of Mister History and a feminine voice, which she did not recognize. 

\- Then, you were able to understand something? Asked the feminine voice.   
\- Unfortunately, absolutely nothing, nothing very concrete, murmured Mister History, apparently disappointed and apparently bothered.

There was a silence then the feminine voice concludes :  
\- Well, meeting in the same place, the same hour, tomorrow. He needs answers, no additional questions.

The expressionless face, the professor agreed. Danaé moved) back of best that she was able to in the shadow and saw cross a fair tall woman with brown eyes, the furious air. As soon as she was out of sight, Mister History rushed in the library. She approached a few the door and heard that he asked Madam Bookh if he could extend his book. She refused directly and took it to his hands. This one begged, shouted, got angry but Madam Bookh remained firm. He took out, boiling and in his fury, does not saw Danaé. 

This one did not believe it. She had maybe the opportunity to have another manuscript of her people! She entered and advanced, the smile on the lips. She had nevertheless the clammy hands and the beating heart. Mrs. Bookh raised the head and saw her. She smiles and Danaé took the plunge.

\- Sorry, I could borrow this book? She asked by showing the book put on the desk. 

The smile of Mrs. Bookh melted as fast as a snowball in hell. In some microseconds. 

\- This book can only be borrowed with an authorization of the director.   
\- Ah, … But can you put it aside at least?

Madam Bookh stared at her, and then agreed. 

\- I am going to deposit it in Master Hiboss's office. And then, I have to close the library in five minutes. 

Enchanted, Danaé went out and went to master Hiboss's office, followed by Mrs. Bookh. When they had arrived, Madam Bookh exceeded her and tapped. Without waiting, they entered, Madam Bookh in the first one. She exchanged a look with Master Hiboss, sat in front of her, put the book on the overloaded desk, murmured some inaudible words for Danaé then went away, the face empty. 

Master Hiboss did not appear to notice her presence, he stared at the book put in front of him. Danaé coughed to indicate her presence. Master Hiboss raised the head and made a sign to told her to sit down. She did not wait. 

\- You know what is it, isn’t it ? She says in showing the book. 

Master Hiboss looked at her, closed his orange eyes and murmured: 

\- Yes, I know what that is. I suppose that it is the reason of your presence here… 

Danaé shook the head, eager. She held out the hand towards the book but Master Hiboss prevented her from it firmly. 

\- Not, you are not ready to read what is written there. You cannot anyway open it, it is sealed. When the time comes, when you will be at the right place, then only it will open. Not before. 

Danaé fixed him without understanding. She stammered:

\- But I saw Mister History read it of my own eyes! If he can, why not me? I am the only one to know how to read what is written and you know it! 

She had got up, furious. Her chair ejected and bounced against the wall, where it exploded. This noise made her recover and she glanced behind her. The chair was wooden dark and hard, nevertheless she had smashed it, just with her fury. She turned around towards Master Hiboss, who looked at her calmly. She felt suddenly shameful of her behavior.

\- I am really sorry, I do not know what took me …

Master Hiboss interrupted her of a gesture then smiles to her. She felt then even more shameful of herself. Master Hiboss sighed. 

\- It's a pity, I liked this chair. It was comfortable for the pupils who have done nothing and a chair on fire for those who had committed faults … It was very useful for me and was made of a very rare wood … The wood of a tree which is called the Verity. I doubt that the Sadidas will agree to redo me one because, as you know it, all the trees without exception are completely sick and sterile at the same time. 

He sighed again. She turned again to the destroyed chair. She took a leg of the chair and contemplated it. The fact of knowing that she had just destroyed something inestimable (even if it was a chair) made her feel even more shameful. If only it had not arrived … 

No sooner said than done. 

The piece of wood warmed and became intolerable, in to burn her hands. She released it and it stayed as suspended in the air. Other fragments flew away in their turn and re-formed the chair. She felt then a current, cold as the snow, crossing her throughout. She saw her two hands be illuminated with a white brightness. The fragments of chair were illuminated with the same light. The chair fell again then on the ground, intact and whole. The spotless light went out and the ice-cold sensation disappeared. 

Danaé remained, the hand always tense, observing with bewilderment the chair in the dark wood. She turned to Master Hiboss, who did not seem very surprised and who gave at her an admiring look.

\- One of the two the most difficult magic, the Matter … 

He appeared to meditate a few moments then continued:

\- You do not still master totally your powers and they sometimes can … Act of themselves. It is normal, but you just have to train so that that stops definitively. Understood ?

Relieved to have repaired her error, she shook the head and asked, so returning to the main subject: 

\- Why Mister History was able to read this book while he is sealed for everybody?   
\- The book had to open but showed him certainly unimportant pages, information without interest. The book has to show its real pages only to the Eliatrops … But only those who are ready, he ended in seeing Danaé open the mouth to protest. 

Danaé looked at the book. Fellow man in every respect in the one that she already possessed, it was old, used and showed another man surrounded with a dragon.   
She noticed then that several details had changed: the man had no more his hat, what let discover the wings which it had on the head and the dragon had a different appearance that on the other cover. Without forgetting the fact that the cover is black instead of brown. 

Slowly, she got the top of her own head. No wings. But then, where were they? Always scratching the top of her skull, she asked, a little lost: 

\- The man on the book, … He has wings on the head, no?   
\- Yes, he has it. It is a characteristic of your people: all Eliatrops has wings made of Wakfu, in other words of Eternal, on the head.   
\- But then, why I haven’t them ? 

There was a silence then Master Hiboss tells her in a hesitating voice : 

\- I think that it is because your people evolved, as all the peoples of Emrat. But it is maybe also because you have not yet made your Dofus hatch. To tell the truth, I know nothing about it. Your people had many secrets. I suppose this is one. Well, I think that your friends have to wait for you since far too much for a long time. Be going to join them. But do not forget, remains discreet, OK? 

Danaé went to the door, turned around last time and added: 

\- But I still have questions to ask you …   
\- I would answer it at the appropriate moment. And this moment did not come yet. Ah, and do not forget this, he says in tightening her the book.

Surprised, she took it and squeezed it against her.

\- But, I believed that I was not ready to read it!   
\- It's true, but it has to be near you when the moment will come. Anyway, you cannot read it before the big day. Goodbye, Danaé. 

On these words, he plunged into his papers and Danaé went out, the head full of questions without answers.


	13. The Shadow's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... The bad guys come on stage! 
> 
> Yes, it is short, I know. But believe me, the next chapters will be longer! 
> 
> Next chapter: maps, a quarrel, a quarrel (again), a new teacher, a dream with a raven, the rest of the History (with a big h), strange texts, a tower quite so strange, a torn family.

Danaé went out of the castle, a little depressed.  
She thought that she would have another information source… Well, it was missed.  
Lost in her thoughts, she passed in front of her friends without seeing them. At first perplexed, Robin, noticed that her friend did not pay at all attention to her environment and, of facetious humor, wanted to make her one joke.  
Smiling and silent, the young Spy approached the back of the girl and as soon as he was enough near, jumped her above. Surprised and destabilized, Danaé seizes the wrist of the one of which that she believed to be the author of this nasty trick and sent him to the air.  
By seeing that it was Robin, she reached out her right hand by reflex (even if at the moment she was several meters of him). This one warmed and Robin stood still … in thirty centimeters of the ground. Then collapsed brutally a few seconds later.  
Nobody had seen that Robin had stayed in the air. They had just seen that he had been punished for having wanted to play a bad trick. Danaé rushed to Robin, spread on the grass, still sounded.  
\- Robin, excuse me, I acted instinctively, I did not know that it was you!  
He opened eyes, saw Danaé over him and smiles to her, without any track of anger in eyes.  
\- Wow, if I had known, I would not have made it like that!  
\- Moron, that is what you are, a moron! She says him in helping him getting up, the startled middle, at the middle-comedian.  
They joined the others, who seemed shared between the amusement and the total surprise.  
\- It was not the element of the wind, that ? Asked Dathet, the impressed air.  
\- I do not know. Maybe, answered Danaé, hampered by their impressed looks. Well, let’s go ?  
By crossing the shield, she saw again the grey Dofus, which shone and the door leading to the tower in the center of the court of the school. The shield crossed, the two images disappeared, as in a dream.  
She turned to this tower, more and more intrigued by it. It seemed at the same time so distant and so close … As the temple in her dreams. By trying to remember it, the girl only saw an altar opened in two, revealing a stone flight of stairs.  
Then a second image arises, surprising her. She did not nevertheless remember it … It was the image of a pink Dofus, put on an altar. A Dofus looking just like the grey Dofus. The same size, the even vague whites traveling the surface … Except for the color, they were exactly similar.  
The girl meditated on these reflections, the questions turning in her spirit. She jumped when a voice shouted him in ears:  
\- Hello, the Moon? Here Emrat, you hear us?  
Danaé covered herself the ears of her hands and threw a reproachful look to Meka.  
\- It is not nice, I can’t anymore think?  
\- Yes, but you want to go anywhere?  
\- I do not know, you have an idea?  
The young Sadida appeared to think and soon her face got clearer.  
\- The Flowers’ place ! I go there every day to help the gardener maintain them. They get much better now.  
They approved all the idea of Meka. They went eastward, by coming down from the school. The route was rather long and Danaé was able to take time to observe the face of the city.  
Arabena was divided into four equal parts. The school was heightened and in the center of the circle. She was surrounded by shops of all kinds, forming a kind of ring around the castle.  
Fields, meadows and gardens were situated in the East and assured a big part of the food necessary for the inhabitants.  
In the North, there was a district of craftsmen, bakers, potters and many of the other jobs.  
On the West, there were universities, houses of the scholars and the district of the doctors.  
And finally in the South, there was a headquarters of the army.  
In the four parts, there was in the center of each a place for the traders supplying all these high-flying people.  
Arabena, she guessed, had been built on a mountain: the city was staged, established by a "high" said city and by a "low" city. A wall surrounded the city, protecting Arabeniens from the streams of Asul, the local river, where farther poured the White Waterfall, whose waters were spotless then turned to the dark blue near Arabena. The only ways to cross these waters were ports situated at the edge of the river in front of every door of the wall, which were watched by the army.  
The history of Arabena was also surprising: founded six hundred years ago by a group of farmers of all the peoples, they had settled down at first on the base of the mountain. At these distant times, it was not surrounded by the waters of the Waterfall yet, which had appeared hundred years later. The city had then developed upward, to avoid the floods and because the number of resident increased. It had extended at the moment to the top of the mountain. It had become very powerful and very famous and became very fast the capital of Ysangard, recognized for its fertility and its knowledges. Arabena was the last still productive city and a fertile minimum.  
Nevertheless, as everywhere, it should have lost any fertility but strangely, it had known how to keep at least a quarter of its productivity, a record, according to Amelyne.  
By thinking of all this, Danaé noticed that they passed very close to the shop of the jeweler Arlando. The words of the old man meant disturbing her and she wanted to know more about it. Arrived halfway, she hesitated to turn off for the district of craftsmen, where was situated the jewelry(jeweler's store).  
\- Guys ? First, could we make a detour in the district of craftsmen ?  
\- Why not? Anyway, I wanted to fetch a book for the school, that arranges me, answered Robin.  
They thus passed by the street of Arlando.  
Over there, they had a terrible story…  
The shop of Arlando was completely destroyed, the facade practically completely burned and the last remaining jewels, broken and scattered on the returned ground.  
A crowd was grouped around the debris and murmured, saddened.  
Danaé advanced and discovered a symbol drawn on all the walls, on the ground and in front of the shop. An oversize black arrow was crashed where the door was formerly. Above, there was a big white sheet with three words write with some blood:  
The Shadows are coming  
This message appeared to throw a terrible cold on the gathered crowd. The persons present seemed terrified and went away.  
Soon the street was deserted and they were able to approach a little more the shop. Everything inside seemed destroyed and irremediable. Worse, we saw tracks of wrestling almost everywhere. And no sign of the old jeweler.  
Danaé turned to the others and asked, unbelieving:  
\- Who are these Shadows who wrote this message?  
\- According to the rumors which run, it is a sect. Their objectives or what they are doing are unknown. It seemed that it appeared just before the Accident. And it rather frightens the adults. But never it kidnapped somebody, it was rather sabotages, messages written in walls, things in this kind, says Dathet of a voice rather tense. It is new, the kidnappings… And then, why an old jeweler?  
Danaé, her, re-heard the words of Arlando.  
“My mission was to give you these documents and this necklace before they take them…”  
The famous "they" could only be the Sect of the Shadows, she was sure of it. That's why they had kidnapped Mister Arlando; because he knew something important.  
The papers which he had given her … She had not touched it yet, being rather interested in her book. She promised herself to read them this evening.  
A little cooled by what they had just discovered, they chose to return in the castle. Danaé, little behind, felt suddenly a look pressing on her. She turned to the right, exactly to a dark alley, where came this cold look. There, was held the man seen several hours earlier, in the border of the park.  
They stared each other, or rather he stared at her whereas she remained motionless, panicked. She jumped when she heard a voice not far from her.  
\- Well then, what are you doing ? You come ? What did you look ? Asked Robin.  
\- There is somebody, just there, she whispered, panicked.  
Robin had at her of a blow of amazed eye then looked at the place where the man, dressed everything in black, was held.  
\- There is nobody in this street. You doubtless dreamed, after what has just taken place. Come, we going back at the school.  
She had a last blow of eye behind her and saw that the man was always there, fixing her. Then disappeared one second later. She fixed the place where he was kept then ran away as fast as possible.  
Why she saw him and not Robin? She stopped. And yes … She looked then at her hands and saw that they were taken on an aura of energy. She was, without reporting, in mode Eternal, the mode allowing her to see the surrounding Eternal. She had activated it not on purpose and had not noticed it.  
Master Hiboss is right, my powers do not obey me still very well but they are here, she thought, while switching off this very whimsical power. I especially developed my elementary powers and neglected my Eliatrops powers. I have necessarily to train me to strengthen them. I have the impression that I have a lot to learn on them … Tomorrow, it is decided, I shall train out of sight.  
And she joined her friends who waited for her.


	14. Crow and solitary tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The new chapter is there! 
> 
> Needs to say also that it is long, and thus long to be translated. But things are set up, at their rhythm... 
> 
> Next chapter: dream, letter, Council of the Twelve, mini-competition, the Lights, strange drawings, beach, and labyrinth.
> 
> More than three chapters before the end of the volume 1 ...   
> The volume 2 is already ready!

By arriving at the castle, they noticed that a lot of pupils knew what had passed in town. The most likely explanation was that a pupil had seen the jewelry and had spread the rumor. This one had even extended up to the end of the castle and even the professors spoke about it.   
The old man Arlando rather had to be known so that everybody is also afflicted.  
We also spoke Shadows, obviously. They had all a wave of pure panic by hearing their name. Amelyne was right, this sect frightened all. The concern and the fear were present on every face.   
Disturbed and avid to know more about it, they decided to part to look for information. Danaé thus listened to a discussion between two professors - discussion not completely heard accidentally - and heard them that this sect had more or less stopped its activities a few years ago. Then why it began again?   
By joining, they noticed all the same thing: the sect came back and that frightened all. They felt more and more worried and finally, all the pupils and the professors went to bed, them including.   
Danaé, her, saw the reason of this revival: her coming on her planet of origin. Actually, the activities of the sect had started again shortly after she put feet to Arabena, the city where the sect would be installed. She was the cause of the reappearance of this damned sect in the mysterious activities. But why had she been the cause of their awakening ? Had the Shadows something to do with the Eliatrops?   
\- And two questions without answers, two! Who can top that? she thought annoyingly, whereas she opened the door of her room.   
By arriving in her room plunged at the moment into the black, she remembered at this moment the promise made earlier. She thus took out of their hiding place documents given by Arlando. She was very surprised by noticing that they were almost completely virgin, letting see only inscriptions half erased by the time and incomprehensible drawings.  
After half an hour of observation, she threw, furious, the bundle of papers.  
Why these waste papers were important? They showed her nothing.   
She went to bed when she recovered, struck by what she had just said. She did not maybe see with these eyes there, but with others …   
She replaced the documents on the bed, in the order where she had received them. She concentrated when a light at the foot of her bed drew her attention.   
\- And I, did you forget me? Why do you leave with me aside? I too want to know! Anouka grumbled.  
Danaé smiled and took the Dofus in her hands. This one went out in the contact and the voice of Anouka calmed down little.   
\- Well, we go there? I shall see by your eyes, OK? I am absolutely anxious to see what you are going to make!  
\- OK, I go there.   
She concentrated again and activated the Eternal mode.   
At the beginning, there was nothing and Danaé felt disappointed. But after a few seconds, papers parted in two different heaps without she touches it. On the first heap, she recognized at once a card of the Earth, trace in some blue ink (and apparently invisible for normal eyes). What amazed her.   
What could it have on Earth ?   
\- It would not be the planet where we were sent? Asked Anouka.   
\- Yes … But I do not understand yet why these documents are so precious, …   
Thus she turned to the second heap. This one consisted of cards of Emrat, which was already more logical. Then, when Danaé compared both main cards, countrywoman and emratienne, she noticed that on both cards, there were two bright points surrounded with a blue circle. On the landed card, the point was somewhere in South America, what made it open wide eyes.   
\- What ? What is it ?  
\- The dream … Or rather our dream, it took place on Earth … And the temple reminded me a construction of the Mayas or the thing in the kind. The Mayas lived in South America and thus if there is something over there of mattering enough so that Arlando is removed, we should go get it!  
\- Yes but at first …   
\- Your hatching, I know. Then, the other one now …   
The circle was right in the middle of Liothet, the earth of Eliatrops, their Kingdom … She hunted this thought of her boiling spirit.   
\- We shall take care with making you hatch then we shall go to see what is hidden over there, OK?   
\- Yes, heard. With this, good night, Danaé.   
\- Good night, Anouka.   
The consciousness of her sister withdrew from that of Danaé, who got up to replace cards become again virgin in their hiding place. Why to give them to her without other precision to what she had to fetch?   
She thought suddenly of the black book and took it, curious. She wanted to open it, forced, fired. No way, the book didn’t open.   
\- Master Hiboss knew that I could not open it, he said that I am not ready … Ready to what? She thought, by biting herself nervously the lips, her imagination supplying him nightmarish images.   
She turned this question without answer to her head before falling asleep, the book in arms.   
She woke up early next day, without the answer came to her during the night. We were on Sunday and she had a still sleepy look in her timetable. Languages from ten to twelve hours, the dinner, two hours of study, two hours of history, then finally one hour of religion. Maybe that today they would see their professor of religion for the first time.  
She looked at the hour on the wall clock and saw that it was a quarter to nine o'clock. She had still a bit of time before going to have lunch.   
She thus passed by the bathroom of the girls, situated in the center of the endless corridor of the dormitories of the girls.   
She returned and banged against somebody. She fell to the ground and got up at once. She stared at the girl.   
Angelika, obviously. The plague looked at her and said in a nasal voice :  
\- Well, why did you get up? It is on the ground your place!   
Danaé had her a bad look and squeezed her fists, furious. She felt a current crossing her and escaping from her to fill the room. Angelika exceeded her by laughing but arrived at the door, she stopped.   
Because a draft had just slammed this one in the nose. The window was closed and Danaé had not moved. The plague shook the clinche of the door.   
In vain.   
Suddenly, a faucet opened of itself. But instead of flowing vertically, the water poured horizontally and splashed the viper. Lamps in the ceiling went out and a mini earthquake shook all the room, bringing down both girls.   
Several seconds later, the light returned, the shiver stopped and the door opened in big. Angelika was more lively than Danaé and runs away, by shouting that she would take revenge. Panicked, Danaé went out too and was faced with Master Hiboss and Professor Thorn. This one stared at her then said simply:   
\- Angelika here, told us that you attacked and threatened her. It is true?   
The plague had her a victorious and proud look. Danaé felt bubbling in her the anger but manages to contain it with great difficulty. She saw on the corner of the eye her hair stir, browsed by fine blue sparks.   
She answered the question of their professor.  
\- No, it is not true. It is her who threatened me and I did not attack her.   
What was completely true. She had not attacked her, her powers had just acted of themselves. She had not wanted to make by thinking again about that, the plague had had only what she deserved …   
Madam Thorn did not seem convinced but went all the same to the bathroom. She opened easily the door, saw the closed window and switched on the lights.  
She turned then to Angelika and struck, annoyed :   
\- If all of this is a joke, it will be expensive to you, Miss Angelika. Accusing the others of they did not make is not very intelligent. Now, everyone in class ! She says in going away.   
Furious of being so humbled, the girl turned around towards Danaé, when Meka and Amelyne intervened between both.  
\- Get out, you venomous snake! Nobody wants you! Spat Meka.   
On these words, the plague went away, with the head up and aggressive. It was five to nine o'clock and the corridor was empty in a few seconds. All rushed to the dining hall, but more to discuss that it had just taken place that to have lunch.   
Danaé was bombarded with questions on what had passed. She wanted to say nothing. She noticed that except her giggling friends, Angelika was not very loved by her companions, any sexes and races were merged. Most did not want to hear about her.   
She told the story to her friends only without the drawling ears. They congratulated her at first on having humbled " the venomous snake " but when she tells them that her powers had made all of this and that she had not wanted that, they did not seem amazed.   
\- You were furious against her, no? Asked Robin.  
Danaé remembered then the electric current which had crossed her and shook the head.   
\- Yes, they acted of themselves because I was angry and because I do not control them completely.   
She felt a little bothered then, as to reassure her, Amelyne tells her :  
\- Do not worry, that manages at everybody not to know how to contain them. Especially when we are angry or when we are afraid. They bustle every only ones! But if you train and you manage to domesticate them, they will obey you in the finger and in the eye.  
The young Eliatrope smiles to Amelyne, reassured.   
The lunch finished, they went to their class of languages, the Light green class. They learnt new words as a tree, el afada or a flower, an al avadaf. The two hours passed by fast and the smell of boiling brains was smelt in the room.   
It reigned in all the castle a smothering heat, in spite of the wide open windows and for the oldest, mini tornados near them. The concentration of the pupils was thus less important than usually and the professors said themselves that they did not want to give course with a similar heat.   
After a suffocating dinner, the two hours of study don’t took place in the usual room, but outside, under the big trees of the park. It was less warm there and many fell asleep. They nevertheless had to get up two hours later, for the following course.   
The class of Danaé had at the moment two hours of History and all hoped - except for the bad pupils - to have finally a history course worthy of the name.  
They were slightly disappointed: their professor gave them to each a history book and asked them to make a summary of ten front pages.   
\- Nothing very exciting, thought Danaé, disappointed excessively.   
The two hours were thought of far too slowly as some and at the end of half an hour, many had finished their work. They waited for the rest but their professor was again absorbed in a book. Not an Eliatrop book, but all the same a very old book, seen the state in which it was.   
Danaé, which for ten good minutes made nothing, had the idea to take out her Eliatrop book to amuse. She put her standing book of languages in front of her, so hiding her invaluable Eliatrop book. She did not want that we take it to her.  
But she had to seem to hide something, because a hand seizes the Eliatrop book. Danaé deeply turned around and saw unsurprisingly that the swindler was other than Angelika.   
\- Then, we read? Ugh, this thing is too old, you would do better to throw it, she says, the air disgusted.  
\- Return it to me, it belongs to me! Spat Danaé, furious, while jumping up of her chair.   
The plague had her a derisive look and wanted to open the book which appeared to be major to her enemy. Unsuccessfully. The book remained closed and she noticed that the cover had no title and that there was nothing above. She frowned. She was sure that when she had taken it, there was a title and a symbol in the center of the cover.   
Guessing one time of inattention, Danaé tore away to her hands her good and put it out of reach of the plague. They stared coolly, lend to jump above. There was a noise of scraping of chair and the shy professor intervened between them.   
\- Calm down please. It is certainly a misunderstanding, sit down again now.   
They agreed slowly to sit down while having mutually looks which said a lot.  
The professor collected copies and promised to them to make them noted tomorrow. He dived back then into his book and did not appear to hear the bell.   
Danaé noted that Angelika fixed greedily her bag with the head of the one who looks for troubles to the others. She thus meant to pay more attention and to verify well that the snake would be far from her.   
They went to the Gods and Goddesses room (called the GG room by more or less all the pupils, every merged year) for their second course of religion. Would their professor finally be present?   
Apparently yes, because a young woman was held in the center of the room. She smiles to them and says in a welcoming voice :  
\- Welcome! I am Madam Magic, your professor of religion. You will have me three hours a week, in this room. You will learn to know better our Gods and Goddesses, so multiple and mysterious … I want excuse me for the last course, I had personal problems. If you are willing to sit down, …   
The course which she gave was rather boring; she explained them what they already knew.  
The girls of the class decided on a tacit air not to listen to a traitor word of what she said whereas the boys fixed her, hypnotized. But the girls knew all that it was not the course which they listened to with so much application …   
Danaé, her, was startled.   
This woman in the soft look was other than the young woman of the meeting of the library, the one who had discussed with Mister History. The person that she had seen quarrelling and the one who described them the god Osamodas were so different! But it was nevertheless the same oval face, the same brown eyes, the high-waisted and the slim body. She seemed so kind …   
\- But appearances are deceptive, she thought.   
A suspicion was born in her spirit, making her quiver. Was Madam Magic a member of the Sect of the Shadows? And Mister History in all this? About whom did she speak in saying "He"?   
She thought again about the incident arisen much more early, the day of her anniversary. And if Madam Duhre was also a member of the Sect? What had she made for her this day?   
Without realizing it really, she began to look intensely at Madam Magic and this one eventually notices it. She approached slowly the table of the five friends, who opened – except Danaé - round eyes. Meka elbowed to the girl, who was just next to her. Danaé jumped, turned to her and gave her a black look, not understanding why.   
\- Hem, hem, you are Miss? Made a voice in front of her.   
Danaé raised the head and saw Madam Magic, who stared at her with interest. She felt immediately the stomach making a jump.   
\- Danaé Minsorft, Madam, she says simply.   
Madam Magic frowned, opened the mouth to say something, …   
And the bell rang, precipitating the pupils outside the class. Danaé took hastily her bag, quickly went out then waited a little more far. She had had the impression that their professor had realized something. Fortunately, she had been saved by the bell. The danger had passed but the stress was still there, making her think faster.  
What had she wanted to say before the bell rings? Plunged into dark thoughts, Danaé does not saw her friends to join her.   
\- Well then, you do not wait for us? Asked Robin, the fists on the hips, annoyed by her solo attitude.   
\- Quiet, keep silent. I have things to told you, blew Danaé.   
Once arrived at the dining hall, she told them the meeting of the library, the conversation and finally, the resemblance completed between both women.   
\- Thus you tell us that Madam Magic, our professor of Religion, is a member of the Sect of the Shadows? Nutcase, murmured Robin, the look dreamy and massacring without being aware of it the apple which he had in hand.   
\- It is of what I think, it is still hypothesis! But there are strong reasons to believe that it is true, says Danaé, who got up to go to empty her tray.   
Whereas they went to dormitories, she remembered her other promise and she asked them:   
\- We have to go to bed at twenty two o'clock, that's it? We can make what we want before?   
Amelyne and Dathet exchanged a blow of eye. Amy answered:  
\- We can make what we want, as long as we do not go out of the school, especially with what was spent in the afternoon … What you want to make?  
\- I have the impression to have neglected my Eliatrops powers. I would have to train me out of sight. We should not see me! You have a place which would suit?  
\- The Arena ? Or an empty classroom? Expressed Robin.  
\- The Arena must be locked at the moment and is needed Master Hiboss's authorization to go to an empty room. It is necessary to find something else, objected Meka.  
All looked at her in astonishment but well had to admit that she was right. They were now in front of the door of the dormitory of the girls. Danaé sighed.  
\- Well, we shall see that tomorrow. Good night.   
The boys came down towards their dormitory, whereas the three girls went away always by submitting places to practice. Then they parted and went each to their room. Danaé locked her door and took out her book. She did not want to be disturbed nor to be seen. She removed from the bag her Dofus and felt at once the spirit of Anouka touching her.   
\- Let us see seeing if we learn something who can help us for our journey.   
\- Yes, then begin. I shall read in your spirit what you read.   
Unfortunately, they learnt nothing which would have been able to help them.   
\- It's a pity well, too bad. If you read an interesting passage, you call me, okay ?  
\- OK. Goodbye, sister.   
She read till late in the night and put out long after midnight. The number of pages seemed infinite; it seemed impossible to see the end.   
The next day, on Monday thus, she had the breakfast then one hour of religion, one hour of elementary exercise, then the dinner, one hour of physical educational geography, two hours - oh no - of math and finally the dinner. A well charged day, as a matter of fact.   
She fell asleep peacefully.   
On the other hand, the dream which she made this night there was very disturbing…   
She was somewhere, in what seemed to be a tunnel. She noticed that this one was made by carved stones, piled in a far too regular way so that it is natural. It had thus been built by men. She continued to walk and soon, she saw a light far off, indicating the exit.   
She thus walked towards the light and stopped, amazed. In front of her extended a lake surrounded with a white sand beach. A waterfall sprang to the left. By raising the head, she saw that she saw only a part of the starry sky. By observing the surroundings, she noticed that all this small world was in the crater of an extinct volcano.   
Something else surprising, there was a temple made by white marble, in front of her. She felt then attracted by it and moved forward, almost fell. Because the path of the tunnel stopped here and if she pursued her road, she would fall in the water.   
Nevertheless, her instinct told her that she risked nothing, that she should more trust in her, in her powers.   
Then, she made a last step and fell. She felt neither terrified, nor panicked. She felt rather some pleasure, the amusement. She felt itches in all her body, especially in the hands. She positioned the two hands perpendicularly in her body and put herself vertically. The water got closer dangerously. She concentrated and collected at the bottom of her a current of energy to liven up and raise in her hands stretched, go out of her body. In every hand showed itself a blue portal, whereas the rest of Eternal swirled around her, expressing itself by blue flames which did not burn her. She threw then her two portals, one below her and the other one near the temple. As she went jump in the lake, she disappeared in her first portal to re-appear on the beach, unhurt.   
\- I manage not too badly, she thought. With still of the training, I can still do better, I am sure! But, … This is a dream! Could I make all of this in the real world?   
She shook the head and says to herself that she should stop being made, that she had tomorrow to train. She walked rather towards the entrance of the temple. She climbs the steps, which were very old but seemed to have little served … She hesitated one moment, when a cawing pulled her of her reflections. She dashed towards the end of the steps and discovered two statues as well as the person in charge of the settled shout: a black crow, which sat between both statues. They settled for a few minutes then the crow flew away to settle on the right statue. With bewilderment, Danaé discovered that both statues represented respectively her Gods, the Big Goddess and The Big Dragon! She examined, subjugated, the deities of her people. She knelt down before them and was very surprised when the crow settled on the knees. He stared at her insistently, as if he wanted that she understands something.   
She caressed him a little, intimidated. Then as she saw that he did not intend to leave, began examining both statues.  
The Dragon was made by purple stone, which seemed to be enlightened by the inside. The mouth wide open, He was turned to the statue of the Goddess, situated in his right. We did not see his body but the eyes made by darker stones appeared to look at her, severe and wild.   
Danaé shivered and turned to the Goddess.   
This one held out the hand towards the Dragon. Her features had partially faded in time but seemed friendly and joyful. She possessed long hair which, even if they were made by a blue stone, and was also enlightened by the inside, appeared to float around her.   
The girl noticed under both statues, on the ground, three plates. Both under statues were rectangular. On the plate of the Goddess, it had registered on it:   
Tribute to the Goddess, the source of Life. To our beloved Mother.  
And on that of the Dragon:   
Tribute to the Big Dragon, the source of Destruction. To our beloved Father.  
The third plate was round and we saw above hand prints. It was slightly brilliant and was illuminated a little more when Danaé approached. Attracted by the plate as for the temple, she put the two hands on the plate. This one switched on of a white light which propagated in all the temple. She raised the head, saw that both statues revolved the one towards the other one, forming a space.   
A space being enough for putting it something round …   
A space being enough for placing a Dofus there …   
The crow cawed and the scene vacillated. The last thing which it discerned was the crow which grew up, being transformed into a silhouette which she knew … Somebody whom she had already seen …  
The young Princess woke suddenly in her bed, sweaty.   
Another strange dream … With that of the temple on Earth, it made the second in a few days.   
She was not afraid of these dreams. Even if she found them a little bit strange and vaguely disturbing.   
She rubbed her eyes, still put to sleep. She looked at the hour - eight hours and a half - and tried to remember the dream. At first, the tunnel, unknown and nevertheless familiar; the dive as well as the portals; the temple, apparently very old and however very well kept; both statues, representing her two deities and finally the appearance of the crow and the silhouette …   
She closed her eyes, concentrated. She saw again her hands on the round plate… Both statues turning to the same side … The crow flying away and transforming in…   
Raven.   
Hair and dark eyes, impenetrable and sad face … It was really Raven. What did she make in her dream? How had she made? She cogitated in her bed but nothing came to her.   
She still sighed. She remembered herself that as soon as she had placed her hands on the plate, a mechanism had engaged, reacting almost immediately. The temple was old, then how had it stayed in so good state?   
She leaped up, her questions without answers turning continuously in her spirit. She took a look at the hour. Nine a quarter to o'clock. Instead of remaining there to look vainly, she went to the bathroom. Before entering, she took a look. No viper in sight, she would be thus quiet. She took a short shower, her thoughts going round in circles. She went then in her room, her hair braided as her foster mother had taught her and got dressed of the uniform of the school. Nine five to o'clock.   
Danaé took her bag, stuck her books of the day inside and went out, by watching to lock well her door. She lowered to the dining hall and found her friends at their usual table, chatting cheerfully. They greeted her and ate calmly, feeling the venomous look of a certain person pressing on them.   
When they had finished, they went together to their first course of the day: religion. Was this second course going to be as boring as the first one?  
In their big surprise, it was just a little bit repetitive: she gave them a homework to match all hour long on the various Gods. Mrs. Magic collected them then the bell rang. They went out all a little put to sleep and were happy when they arrived at the Arena.   
Their professor had on the tables of the blocks of ice. She took the time to fix them well, to avoid that cunning young have fun with. The pupils, interested, quickly sat down.   
\- Today, you’ll learn to cross the water of the solid state, here the ice, to the liquid state. For that purpose, you will have to concentrate on the molecules of ice cubes. These are very moved closer and the connection between them, very strong. When you are above concentrated well, try to break them. I have to warn you that it is not an easy exercise ; it requires a big concentration and an important control of the water. Most of you will not arrive there but do not forget this advice: you should not give up from the first difficulty and re-try several times if need be. With this, let's go! You have in front of you ice cubes. You will have to take each a piece of ice and concentrate above. Understood ?  
The pupils, excited, answered and began immediately the exercise.   
Danaé stirred on her chair, as stimulated as the others. She got up to break a fragment of ice and saw sat in front of her the person that she had seen in her dream.   
Raven, the black crow.   
They looked up and down. Raven removed easily two ends of ice and tightened her one. Danaé bowed towards her and by persuading that she took the ice, bent a little more towards Raven.  
\- You were in my dream, yesterday evening. I saw you, Raven the Black Crow. How did you make? And why were you there?   
The girl stared at her for a long time of her dark eyes and whispered in a monotonous voice :  
\- I don’t know, I don’t know any more. I enter the dreams of others and I cannot refrain from it. But I know that every time I make that, it is that an imminent danger threatens the person involved. And to answer your two questions, in the first place I do not know how I make to enter the dreams of others. And secondly, I do not practically choose that or the one to whom I am going to appear in her dream. I am only observing, I cannot act or influence it.  
She appeared to hesitate one moment then slid her in the hand an envelope marked in her name. She advised to her then:  
\- Open this letter only when you will be only one, absolutely alone. If you are with somebody else than your sister, this letter will destroy itself. Keep it and do not lose it, especially when the Shadows roam …   
Raven lost interest then in Danaé, who fixed her, unbelieving. This one put the letter in her bag, next to Anouka, which had seen the scene by the eyes of Danaé.   
\- She knows, let escape Anouka in mind of her sister.   
\- She knows what? Asked Danaé, the words of Raven turning indefatigably in the head.   
\- She knows who you are. Who I am. What we look. She knows more that about it she lets believe. She can help us in our quest. She spoke about the Shadows and a danger which will soon arise. On the other hand, I have never heard about this power to penetrate into the dreams of others.   
\- Me neither and nevertheless it has been several days since I spend my nights on the book of our ancestors. We do not speak about this power, I am sure. We shall see that later, this course is really interesting and I would not want to have a punishment from the first week of school, no?  
\- No, it is true that that would not make it. Later, sister.   
Her consciousness withdrew from her and fell asleep.   
Danaé focused on the fragment of ice. Once seated on her place, she focused her energy of her body and managed it towards the hands. Felt her hands being fired and the fragment of ice liquefied, sinking between the fingers. She did not open at once her eyes, still letting a little cross her energy in all her body.   
She wanted, to have fun, to make the inverse process. Transform into ice water. She concentrated again, collecting her energy which dissipated to return in her wet hands.  
The molecules of the water, liquid, were much more spaced out and their connections, weaker. She manages however to collect them and thus, to re-form the ice. Satisfied, she rested the ice on the table.   
She was startled when a hand settled on her shoulder, making her turn around. She opened wide eyes when she lives in front of her Madam Thorn. This one reassured her and by pretending to take the piece of ice on the table, murmured to her ear:  
\- You are really endowed with elements and soon, you will make big things, …   
Then she went away towards the other tables. The suspicions against Madam Thorn came true but were not rather concrete.   
Having finished the exercise, Danaé went to the others. Unfortunately, they had all blindly, the very concentrated air. They had not accordingly seen what had just taken place. She sighed, went to sit down on her place and began daydreaming because she had finished correctly the exercise. A voice at the moment very recognizable rings very close to her.   
\- Then, we idle? It is not like that that you will beat me! Angelika chuckled.   
Danaé revolved slowly towards her. Took her piece of ice. And a wink of eye, melted this one. She let the water wander around her then returned it in the hand. The water formed then a ball, smooth and shiny. Whoever in the class was able to see the center of the sphere freezing from the inside. And finally fall in her hand always tense. It was in the tour of Danaé to chuckle.  
\- To beat you, do not worry, it is already made, …   
Angelika turned the heels, furious and went to her table. She would take revenge, yes, and when this bitchy girl with angel's face will fall, she would be in the first changing room to see her dying. She too was powerful and intelligent. The envelope slid under her door a few days ago, as well as the message which it contained, were proofs more than sufficient. The proposal which they had made to her, she could not refuse it. With their help, her desire for power would be filled, and well beyond her craziest dreams. Well then they would see, these nobodies, of whom she was capable.  
Under the influence of her thoughts, the piece between her hands was transformed into water, a poisoned water…  
The ended course, all the pupils of the class came to congratulate her on having imposed a so beautiful punishment on the plague. Danaé thanked them but at the bottom of herself, she felt disgusted by what she had just made. She should not have made that; that did not look like her. She would have her just messenger a very bloody retort but this tour de force, no.  
Perturbed, she went automatically to the dining hall of the school and chooses at random what she would eat.   
This power browsing her whole body, this unlimited assurance… It's as if somebody else had taken her place during a few moments to disappear then hypocritically.   
She did not participate in the conversations of her friends; she tried to reason herself or rather, to feel reassured. She had never wanted this incredible strength. The power doesn’t tempted her at all.   
Danaé sighed again. Then she noticed that she sighed a lot these times, more than on Earth in any case.   
\- Well then, you come? We are going to be late for the course of geography, shouted her Meka.   
\- I will be right there! she says in taking her bag and abandoning her half begun tray.  
She joined at a run her friends in the entrance of the dining hall.   
\- You made what? Hurry!   
She nodded and made together to the Ruby room, where waited for them Madam Rose. She waited that they are all sat to begin her course.   
She spoke to them various Eras which had crossed Emrat and the name the former inhabitants of which had given to it, The World of the Twelve.   
At first its birth, during the creation of Krosmoz. Small quiet and uninhabited planet, it became the planet of adoption of the Eliatrops, freshly landed. It was then destroyed by the war which brought into conflict the Eliatrops and Orgonax. It was rehabilitated by the twelve Gods and Goddesses. It welcomed then the first souls.  
The first Era was the Era of the Dofus, the one which the end was marked by the Chaos of Ogrest. Continents became islands and rivers, seas.   
The second Era was the one of Wakfu, that where was born Yugo and Adamai. It was also where Nox, the crazy Xélor almost destroyed the Kingdom Sadida.   
The third Era was the one of Eternal, that where they were. This era had begun during the arrival of the Eliatrops children from Emrub, their installation and the brought progress.   
The World of the Twelve had become Emrat and practically everything changed; nevertheless, certain things stayed, that they are good or bad. Peoples chose, thanks to technological breakthroughs, to leave Emrat for another planet, given that Emrat had become overpopulated with the Eliatrops.   
It was the case of Xélors, who found a planet where the time was a little unsettled and which always enjoyed repairing it ; Pandawas, which the new planet of was only fields of bamboo as far as the eye can see.   
Life got back little by little its normal course and the Eliatrops took their place in the society. Yugo became their King and ruled them with wisdom, in spite of his young age. People became little by little used to see them flying away as soon as they were not humor to walk or as soon as they arrive by their portals without a warning. After a big fright, the Emratiens welcomed them with a lot of heat. Because they was all brilliant engineers and always knew how to repair what was broken.   
But numerous points of the history of Emrat stayed in the shadow and the historians and other scholars were perplexed; we knew almost nothing of the arrival of Eliatrops, not it date specifies in any case. There were no texts telling these events, no tracks, nothing. Everybody agreed on two points:   
1\. It was strange, why an event as important as this one had not been dated?   
2\. Several teams worked relentlessly, but in vain. What hid this still dark part of the History?   
Nobody knew it. But the scholars would not release the affair, even if that would take them years. It intrigued them for too long. They would find and thus of big revelations would be revealed in broad daylight, ended Madam Rose.   
The class sighed of dissatisfaction. Everybody had been suspended from her lips, so it was fascinating.   
Finally, almost everybody, … The group of friends of Angelika had not listened to a word since the beginning. They giggled and strutted about around their boss. They followed closely her when she got up, bursting out and laughing ceaselessly.   
The group of Danaé had them a disgusted look, what they answered to them one second later. They went out by giving hateful looks.   
They went now to the White Room, where they had two hours of physical education. Mr. Fisique waited for them by smiling and by stretching. Having changed, they imitated him immediately.   
They are then mirrored in groups and Danaé settled down once again with Raven. This one appeared to be surprised and slightly annoyed. She accepted all the same. They were able to discuss quietly without risking be hearing or disturbing.   
\- You were able to read the letter which I crossed to you a little earlier I hope? Whispered Raven.  
\- Not, not yet. Why don't you tell me what you wrote ?   
Raven opened wide eyes and shook negatively the head.   
\- If I say it to you, the letter will burn and you can’t read what is registered on it.  
\- Is that so? I shall read it in my room, OK?  
Raven shook the head and does not say a word during two hours which followed. Danaé was more and more intrigued by this girl. She took then a bow and trained with Amelyne, who advised her to improve. She often missed the target but affected it more than the first time that she had tried. She trained also with Robin, where they made a battle of water only from a single ball and went out of it tempered and sweaty.   
Danaé had a thirst of hell and noticed that they had at arrangement of the bottles of water by tens near the front door. She was really exhausted and the way up to the door seemed tiring. An idea came to her and, casually, tightened a hand towards bottles. The effect was immediate and a blue portal was born. Shyly at first, it fell slowly on the bottle being everything over the stack. A second portal appeared over its open palm and the bottle lands inside. Danaé felt finally satisfied to take care of her Eliatrops powers.   
Her satisfaction was short-lived when she saw the disapproving look of Amelyne and Dathet. She glanced at the class but saw that nobody looked at her. Even the queen of the plague and her gurgle. They were more occupied with simpering and with strutting about near their professor, who, obviously, noticed absolutely nothing.   
The course ended in a cacophony of groans and painful members. They grumbled especially as they had at the moment two hours of math, the course which they hated most. For a very good reason, …   
Madam Duhre waited for them and squalled, furious:  
\- You are five minutes late! It is inadmissible!   
The pupils might apologize, say that they were tired, that the path between the White class and this one was long, but nothing could be done. To punish them, she gave them four pages of additional exercises to match the two hours, besides those planned this day.   
Danaé had been a good pupil on Earth, she thus found the more or less easy exercises, contrary to the others. She had seen the theory shortly before her powers wake up, it was thus still cool in her memory. When she had finished, she helped discreetly Robin, who seemed a little lost. He sent her a grateful look and slid something towards her. She took it and discovered a Kama of bronze. She slid it in her Keepall and remembered herself suddenly that she had to empty it entirely, because she ignored everything of its contents. She noted in a corner of the head to empty it this evening, in her room.  
As she had finished, Danaé daydreamed, the head between the two hands. Anouka still slept and she did not want to wake her.   
She let her thoughts wander and did not realize that she drew and wrote. After a while, the hands stopped moving alone and fell on the table in a deaf noise. This returned Danaé to the reality and she tilted the head to see what she had made. By seeing drawings and written sentences, she was open-mouthed.  
The sentences were all there in Draconnique and it was not her writing! Drawings, slightly fuzzy, showed the tower in the center of the school and both statues seen in the dream. She looked at the hour and panicked. It stayed five minutes to her to copy out all of this on another sheet! She would erase then everything on her sheet to give it finally.   
Five minutes later, the bell rings and relieved, Danaé returned her blank interrogation of any letters and drawings other than those drawn on the sheets. The sheet on which it had copied out everything was under cover, in her bag. She turned to the others, who ruminated the duty and cursed their professor.   
The day finally finished, they had spare time.   
Unfortunately, they could not always go out in town because the Shadows had destroyed another shop and writes the same message, traced with some blood. The old manager of the attacked store had disappeared, as the old jeweler too.  
Two questions remained unsettled:   
1\. Why them ? Their shops were very old and nothing had been stolen.   
2\. Where had they been taken?   
Thus master Hiboss had cancelled the exits in town until further notice. All could go to the gardens, inner courtyard of the school but on no account go out of the surrounding wall of the castle.   
They chose to stop in the big court of the school, that with the closed tower. The court in question was very attractive, there were benches almost everywhere and flowers stirring slowly under the breeze.   
Danaé was able to examine the tower closer, letting her friends chat not far from her. It was built in another stone than that of all the school. It was also more recent than four other turrets. She quickly made the tour; the tower was rather narrow in width but very high. The field of strength sprang from the summit of the tower day and night since the Accident and the door was constantly closed …  
But nevertheless, when the girl put the palm of her right hand on one of the numerous signs which were engraved on the wood of this one, she heard clearly a jingle and felt that the door opened from the inside. The beating heart, she closed it, not wanting that others follow her.   
She had planned nothing this evening, so she would come to see what hid at the top of this tower, what came in these dreams. She returned towards her friends, who looked at her with round eyes.   
The beating heart, she told them everything. The dreams, the message of Raven, her warning. They seemed surprised that Raven speaks to her and more although she can enter the dreams of whoever.   
Danaé showed them then the sheet which it had made unconsciously. The sentences in Draconnique intrigued them but not being able to decipher them, they put them aside. Drawings spoke to them much more, the tower was perfectly recognizable and because she had told them that very morning the dream with the mountain on Earth, they knew why there was an unknown temple on the paper. She also spoke to them that she chiefly had to enter the tower.   
\- How do you want to enter? The door is closed and nobody has ever managed to open it ! Dathet exclaimed.   
\- Well, if you want to know everything, I have just tried to open it and guess what, …  
\- It opened alone, ended Meka.  
\- Yes … I had only to put my hand on the door so that a mechanism engages …   
\- As if you were the only person who can open it, continued Robin.   
They agreed to make the watch in front of the tower while she would explore it. They decided to come after twenty o’clock, when everybody would be lying. They discussed everything and nothing, their families, their experiences.   
At eighteen o'clock, they rose to the dining hall to have dinner. They went then quietly to their respective rooms.  
At twenty two o'clock, they went out and went the most discreetly possible towards the court.   
Without knowing that they were followed …  
Two eyes shone with a bad enjoyment under the moon. She held them finally, caught red-handed. They tried certainly to go out to make something. But what? She thus followed them, by staying in the shadow of the big trees. Angelika stopped by seeing them to go to the tower in the middle of the court. What were they going to make over there? This tower was worth absolutely nothing, it would have better been necessary to destroy it long ago, it blocked the view. She hesitated to pursue her road, the penalty which it would have if it was caught would be severe. Nobody had the right to have a walk in gardens at night, especially at these disturbed times. But the thought to make them send back of the school overrode the caution and Angelika dashed, always out of sight.   
Ignoring that they were watched, they had almost arrived at the tower. Danaé felt going up in her the excitement. Maybe she would discover finally information on her people and her powers.   
The tower was outlined a few moments later in the pale light of the full moon. Soon, the door of the solitary tower appeared. They stopped just front. Danaé held out the hand towards the symbol being in the center of the door. In her contact, it was illuminated and lit the surroundings hanging a few seconds. We heard then a noise of lock inside and the door half-opened slightly.   
She pushed it a little more, letting see a flight of filthy stairs. Clouds of dust lifted up themselves at every step that they made and made them cough. Nobody had been here for years, seen the state where the inside was.   
A second door appeared farther. It looked like the front door and nevertheless, when Danaé made the same thing as with the previous one, it did not want to open. They might grow, fire, try anything, it did not give up. Danaé put the hand several times, but it emitted nothing. They moved back little and consulted together.   
\- It is maybe necessary to wait for the good moment so that it opens?   
\- Or is needed a special key? Or a thing in the kind ?  
\- A key? And yes … And if it was that, the very first portal that I made, when Robin waited behind the door of the office? Danaé wondered low. I have to try!   
Having had the silence (needs to say that four others had seen the excitement on the face of their friend and had deducted that she had certainly thought of something) she succeeded in making the space in her spirit. Her hair flew away every only ones and her hands stretched surrounded themselves with a blue halo. She opened eyes and pronounced:   
Open!  
Draconniques letters were born around the hands and formed a circle to go to stick on the door. At first, there was nothing visible. Then in a noise of rusty scrap, the door opened in big. They gave a cry of triumph and rushed near Danaé, who had advanced in the opening.   
But much to their surprise, the door clicked them in the nose, leaving only Danaé, who was also surprised as them.   
\- What’s happened ? Why did the door close? I had opened it! Danaé exclaimed, stunned.  
\- I believe that as this tower was built by your fellow men, you can only cross this door, declared Amelyne. Then go to it and tell us what you see!   
\- Heard. All this time, stand guard, OK? It does not need that somebody sees us here, she ranted, by trying not to pass on in her voice her disappointment (because she would have wanted to discover what hid this tower all together).  
She made the tour of the room. It was round and nothing was hung on on the dirty walls. All that there was in this room, it was the stone base, that was as alike as two peas in a pod in that of Anouka, on Earth. With a pearl grey Dofus which she saw when she crossed the shield. Surrounded with the same stony dragons as those who kept Anouka and locked by a field of strength which left then by a hole in the roof.   
\- Then, what you see? Asked Robin behind the door.   
\- A Dofus …   
\- An egg of dragon? Says Meka, amazed. Like in the legends?  
\- Yes, … But it is not the one of Anouka, it is grey instead of blue… I see it every time I cross the field of strength. I believe that it is him who generates it, answered them Danaé, stunned and impressed.   
\- You can take it? Questioned Dathet.   
\- I do not know, I am going to try.   
She went to this one and just stopped in front of the field of strength. She placed the two hands on the shield, the heart beating to break everything. This one began shining slowly and appeared to wave silently but did not disappear.  
Annoyed by this refusal, she called upon a key which disintegrated even before leaving the fingers. Discouraged, she went towards the door to go out when an idea germinated in her spirit.   
Here, she could certainly train with no problem at all, being the only one to be able to penetrate here…   
But not today, they were all tired and needed rest. She touched the door, which opened in big, revealing her friends making the watch. The door closed of itself behind her and she joined them. They hurried up around her and hurried to return to their rooms.   
\- Then, you were not able to take it ? Blew Robin.   
\- No, the field of strength prevented me from it. It is possible that it is impossible or just not the good moment, no? Says Danaé, a little shot down but optimistic.  
\- I think whether it is not the good moment, approved Amelyne. If it was impossible, why would your fellow men have put it there?   
\- In my opinion, it is to protect something. Or rather somebody, says Meka by looking at Danaé.   
This one stirred then did not load a word hanging the rest of the route.   
She had the sensation to know this Dofus as herself. As if she had spent a lot of time with him, …   
Then suddenly, it was as if she had received an electric shock.  
She saw herself small with Anouka, at the age of four or five years probably, playing with a little boy and a little girl, twins doubtless, three-year-old maximum.   
\- Look Yseul! That it is a cube, you can play with when you want! And you Emenari, I would lend you all my toys when you will want, right? she says in tapping slowly the head of the toddlers.   
They twittered together and both dragonets by their side approved of their small head. The one was pearl grey and squeezed up against the girl named Emenari. The other one was emerald green and was on the shoulder of Yseul.   
They were all six - understood Anouka - in an immense, pink and blue room, decorated with glittering dragons.   
She also knew it, this room… It was her. She looked at both children and their dragons and knew whom they were …   
Her younger brother and sister.   
Danaé left this vision in tears. She was knelt down in her room, the Royal Blue room. She was not any more in her old room, the one that she had occupied ten years ago. She shook the head and wiped the tracks of tears on her cheeks.  
This room - her room - did not have to exist anymore for a very long time. It was useless to regret it.   
Nevertheless, she felt at the same time sad and happy. She had a younger brother and a small sister, who had been born before the Accident … And who were in their Dofus, locked in two different places: the tower of the school and the landed temple. She and Anouka were not alone, … There was still in this world two other Eliatrops and two other Dragons, as them.   
They were going to find them, and then their people.   
She took Anouka in her official hiding place, that is over the cupboard, out of sight. Two well positioned portals and the tour was played. She was nevertheless absolutely sure that she had to learn again a lot.   
But how arrive there when we are alone?   
\- Do not think of that, it's useless to be bored. Think rather of your discovery! She grumbled mentally, while taking out delicately the egg of the bag.  
She concentrated and "touched" the spirit of Anouka. The Dragon took her time to wake up and seemed a little bit grumpy when she granted finally to speak to her.   
\- Yes, what there is so that you wake me and so that you are also feverish? She growled, appreciating little to speak at the present time more that late.   
She deeply recovered, because her spirit had just interpreted the state of restlessness of her sister and thus exclaimed:  
\- You found anything important? What, an information to take forward us, a way to go on Liothet? Tell me, sister!  
\- Slowly, a question at the same time! It is not completely for our quest, but about our family.  
\- What about our family? You know where are our parents ? No, it is not that, I feel it. Then what?  
\- Well I can assure you that we are not only children, my very dear sister.   
\- Wait, … You mean that we have brothers and sisters!? How much? How they are? How they are old? They …  
\- Anouka …   
\- Sorry … It is just that I am incited as ever! We are not alone any more …   
\- Yes … Mom's maps indicate the location of the hiding places of our brother and our sister, Yseul and Emenari, as well as Diazine and Athale, their Dragons. She wants certainly that we find them. We shall take care at first of your hatching then we shall go get them.   
\- Understood. Good night, Danaé. I look forward to being tomorrow!   
\- Good night, Anouka and it is the same thing for me!   
In spite of the excitement, Danaé manages to fall asleep, the smile on the lips. 

On the other hand, there was a person who don't laughed at all. Angelika was furious against herself and especially against this nasty plague of Danaé.  
She had not enough paid attention and had been set going to the tower, which seemed apparently to be more interesting than she let believe. The night, the professors roamed in the corridors of the school so that nobody takes out their dormitory to do stupid things or anything of other one. The problem was there: a professor whom she did not know had surprised her spying on Danaé and her bunch of idiots. He had not seen them but he saw her, hidden behind a tree. She had no proofs against them (because they had already returned into the tower thanks to trick which she had not seen, not seen that she was far from them) nor a good reason for being there. She had received as punishment two hours of detention to be made instead of two hours of study. And furthermore, she had seen nothing of what had made the bunch of idiots! She bubbled with rabies and with humiliation, which revealed red sparks around her tight fists. Her plan had not begun yet that everything seemed bad left for her. But it would soon begin …   
Yes, very soon …


	15. Lights and cursed beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, again sorry for the late ! But it was soooo long to translate. 
> 
> Next chapter : Symbol, new power, real face, the power of the Aura, cure, first tests, threats, quarrel, dream, unknown dimension, bright idea, suspicions, Aikoh, new texts...
> 
> Good reading !

The night of this day was testing for the girl: she redid the same dream as the previous night.   
However, it had changed radically.   
At the beginning, she was always in the tunnel. Nothing abnormal.   
Then she was suddenly pursued by the fire. She choked, did not anymore manage to breathe. She began running to run away from flames. She did not hesitate one second to jump into the space when the exit was outlined. Behind her, the fire grouped together in a gigantic ball and fell in turn.   
By turning around, Danaé believed one moment to see in the middle of flames two dark eyes which fixed her. Mentally ill, crazy eyes. These eyes terrified her much more than the fire. She created her two portals faster than the other time, taking refuge as quickly as possible in the temple.   
When she had finally arrived, she ran to put herself behind both statues, horrified. What she felt in the burning flames could exist on no account! It was horrible, unhealthy and harmful. It frightened her and she trembled with all her body.   
\- Please, help me! Somebody, anyone! She thought, sweaty and terrified.   
She remembered that she was in a dream, thus that she was alone. The fear invades her a little more.   
She heard and saw then two things: one, that the burning ball was just held in front of two monuments and two, that again, the black crow was there, in front of her, and looked at her insistently.   
\- Raven! You are there! This thing, outside, what is what?   
The crow did not answer - what was normal - but advanced on the ardent sphere. Danaé held her breath, worried about her. The crow was then transformed into a girl who exclaimed:   
\- Go away! You do not have your place here, monster! As long as I would be her Guardian, you cannot reach her, especially in this sacred place that is this temple!  
The ball appeared to hesitate a few seconds then abruptly, without visible signs, turned darker them above. Raven and Danaé moved back by giving a cry of surprise.   
There was then something indefinable, surprising.   
Both statues are mirrored to shine together, illuminating the entrance of the temple. The ball appeared to come up against an invisible barrier and moved back. The big Dragon turned of a quarter of tour towards the right and in the general bewilderment, spat real flames on the ball.   
Which was within an inch of flying away but resisted and rushed at the Dragon. The Big Goddess entered in the fight; She also turned and of her helping hand, threw a beam towards the ball, which this time, does not manage to brake and disappeared in the hole of the volcano.   
Danaé was open-mouthed by watching the two heavy statues taking place as usual, face to face. They went out and everything became again more … normal.   
Shaken by what had just taken place, Danaé turned to Raven.   
But a crow was now held in the place where the girl was before. And before Danaé was able to make or say anything, she cawed then flew away too.   
The young Eliatrope shouted at her to return, to explain to her what it had just taken place. But the dream fell out more and more and turned to the black.   
Danaé woke with a start in her room of Arabena, half raised and the helping hand forward. She panted and itches made shiver her hands, which she pressed against her eyes.   
This dream was terrible and eyes in flames still frightened her. She lengthened in the unmade bed, trying to calm down in spite of the terror which made beat her heart. Tingly, she returned against her offended covers, grumbled by seeing the state in which her bed was.   
\- I certainly undid it hung that I dreamed, she reflects out loud. I would redo it later, she says in closing eyes, feeling the fatigue returning.  
She perceived at this moment the consciousness of Anouka to touch her, worried.   
\- What happened so that you are in this state there? Say to me Danaé!  
\- I dreamed but this dream, I have already made it. Nevertheless, it changed everything in the whole! It frightens me … Good thing Raven was there … Wait, I remember … She said that she was my Guardian or a thing like this…  
\- Your what? Repeat ! Tell me this whole dream!  
She told her everything, always by having the eyes closed, including the differences between the dreams. It left the Dragon perplexed.   
Danaé remembered then the letter of Raven and took out it of her bag. She switched on a lamp and with Anouka, began to read it.   
Your light will save this world of the flames of hell.  
Pursue your road and you will discover who you are really.   
Go to the Sacred Mountain, because it is there that are the answers.   
Get protected because your enemies are everywhere and more than you believe it.   
Appearances are deceptive, believe in your instinct. The solitary tower and the lost temple will be your next stage to guarantee you the victory.   
The Council will soon be there, get ready. Trust you and your friends. Do not forget that the crow protects you.  
\- Appearances are deceptive, repeated Anouka, pensive.  
\- Well, the beginning is rather easy to understand. The Mountain, OK. The tower and the temple, OK and the crow, thus Raven, it is not difficult to understand. But the famous Council ? My light? Who I am really? My enemies would be more numerous? More than the Sect of the Shadows? I understand really nothing there …   
\- You will ask her the question this morning. It is still dark outside. Try to sleep a little more.  
\- You are right, sister. See you later.  
\- Goodbye.  
Danaé dozes off only several hours later, to sink into a sleep tinged with flames and crazy eyes.   
She was woken by knocks on her door. She recovered, shivering in her tired-looking sheets.   
What a horrible dream. It was at the moment a real nightmare.   
She got up to go to open to Amy and Meka, who waited for her. In seeing Danaé, they opened wide the eyes of surprise.   
\- You do not really look good, today. What happened ? Asked for Meka.   
\- You know the dream with both statues of my people and Raven? And well it changed. It is not any more a harmless dream but a real nightmare!   
She told them the same thing as to Anouka and they too, it left them disorientated and vague. They decided not to stay in the room of Danaé and went down to eat.   
The boys waited for them at their favorite table, that situated near the big windows giving onto the garden. They saw immediately that something was wrong. Danaé revealed them the dream as well as the contents of the letter of Raven. They seemed flabbergasted.  
\- The Council ? You want to say the Council of the Twelve ? Murmured Dathet, impressed.  
\- What it is? She asked, confused by the respectful note in his voice.   
\- The Council is the gathering of the twelve peoples of Emrat to decide on everything. It is constituted by the King or the Queen of every people, who speaks for all people of these people. It governs us, in other words, answered her Amelyne, as respectful as Dathet.   
\- And it will soon be there, reproduced Robin, shaken.   
They ended the lunch silently. Each thought about what had been said and that left them pensive and a little frightened. The Council, the imminent danger, …  
\- The unknown frightens, thought Danaé. We do not know what it is going to have there over there. I can’t put them through in my mission … I would not want to oblige them.   
She coughed to get back them to reality and waited that all their attention is centered on her to speak.  
\- Listen… If you do not want to come with me on Liothet, I would understand and I would not want it to you, she says with the biggest seriousness.   
They looked at her with round eyes. Threw themselves other an inquisitive look. Then as a single person, crossed arms and declaimed :   
\- And since when we said that we shall not come?  
Danaé stared at them, at the same time surprised and touched by their solidarity, then recovered.   
\- My quest is dangerous and I realize at the moment to what extent. You could injure yourselves or more if you follow me …   
\- I cannot drop you in a similar moment, exclaimed Robin. And then I promised to your foster father to stay up you …   
She turned to him, touched by his words.   
\- He really asked you to stay up me? It is everything he, that …   
She observed her three other friends, waiting for their justifications. Meka dashed.  
\- You are my friend, I am not going to abandon you for so little! And then it is the adventure, what we are going to live with you on the earth of your ancestors!  
Little convinced but moved by her sincerity, she revolved towards Amy, who looked determined to follow her.   
\- I don't care of the danger which there is on Liothet. I would follow you, me and my bow. The Crâs is the best bodyguards of Emrat. You are a Princess. My duty is to protect you, Princess Danaé of Liothet …  
Danaé scrutinized her, open-mouthed. She had chosen well her arguments and Danaé had to be defeated.   
She turned then to Dathet, the last one. He smiles to her, as determined as the others.  
\- Others have already said everything! I am going to make for you a summary. You are my friend, I would not drop you nor to go on alone Liothet. And then Liothet must be very exciting to explore!  
Danaé measured them of the look then seeing that none gave up, abandoned the idea to dissuade them. It impressed her a lot, given the scale which took suddenly this quest. She sighed.   
But approved of the head and continued to eat silently. They showed all a satisfied face and she took a sulky air. Her friends looked determined, she could not make them have a change of mind. That touched her and frustrated her at the same time. Well, because they were determined to follow her, then …   
\- It's OK, you can all come with me, but I warn you, that it will not be an easy one and dangerous … You can again have a change of mind!   
\- You dream awakened, my old woman! We know that that is going to be not quiet! Liothet, it is not a place for holidays, exclaimed Robin.   
They approved and at this moment, the bell rang to mean that the lunch was finished and that the courses began. They got up to go in the White room for their course of gym.   
Once over there, Mister Fisique explained them that they were going to make mini competitions and that the last pupil in game would gain. There would be four rounds of one hour each.   
The first one would take place this hour. The names of the opponents would be drawn lots. Other rule: we could not use that an element by fight, which was chosen at the beginning by the pupil. What appeared to please a lot to all, which consulted to know which of four elements to choose.   
Danaé, while she changed, did not manage to choose between the water and the air, these favorite both …   
She chooses the air, at least for her first fight. If she managed to gain… She felt then a flow of Eternal coming from her feet and spreading in her.  
\- I am going to win, I am perfectly capable of it, she thought. I would choose the water as my next fight.   
On Earth, any violence - under all its forms - was severely forbidden and punished. Danaé had never smelt the desire to contradict this rule.   
But there, she had clearly the desire to participate in this competition, even if it was only a training. She turned to her friends, wanting to know what they would take.  
Meka had taken of course the earth, in good Sadida. Amelyne had chosen the fire, while knowing that it was the element the most difficult to master; Robin liked the air, simple and invisible, little as him, and had preferred it to three others. And finally Dathet had elected the water, his element of preference.   
\- Bah, that is going to be easy for you who lifts of a single gesture people in the air, teased her Robin.  
She stuck out the tongue to him, amused. Then joined the others, who had grouped together near Mr. Fisique, who was going to pull the first names. We could hear a pin drop in the room. All were attentive and waited patiently.   
All, except one. But where had passed Raven? She had been just next to her there is a few minutes hardly and by looking around for her, Danaé does not saw her in the room. A thought struck her suddenly: she had noticed that this one did not look very in shape today. She had of big encircle under the dark eyes and seemed exhausted. She had told nothing to her, or given. Nothing. She had also wanted nothing to tell her, anything to explain to her. Even she found that strange. She listened absently to Mister Fisique telling them who would be with whom. But where was she ?  
Raven was not far from there. She was spread on a bed away from the others, to the infirmary. The face was wrinkled and her fists trembled, the cleared phalanxes. A woman with a big white blouse sat at her bedside. She seemed to wait for something, as showed it her fixed and attentive look, riveted on the girl.   
On her blouse, it had hung on a brooch which shone slowly.  
By bending a little more, we could see that it consisted of two very different elements: a semicircle of a deep blue and another one, an almost purple red, forming a circle or an egg … In the middle of the jewel, we saw a crystal of a spotless white who gleamed more hardly than two others. On all the jewel was engraved by the symbols affected by time, which had erased them little by little. The nurse touched it practically every five seconds and murmured a prayer.   
After a while, Raven woke up. She got up, panting. The eyes glassy, she turned with difficulty to the lady. This one stared at her softly and at the end of very long moment, asked:  
\- What did you see?   
Raven did not answer at once. Her look was now managed towards a corner of the wall in front of her. It's as if the world around her did not exist, or little. Raucously, she blew in one breath:   
\- The future. Enlightened by a light blue and surrounded with white flames. Wings … A grey egg and another pink. A solitary tower and a forgotten temple, so far and so close at the same time … A lost and found path. Two statues in a temple. Two books; a black, closed at the moment and another brown, opened but which lets see only certain things, not those essential.   
The girl kept silent, got breath back. She revolved towards the woman, who wrote all that she said. The woman raised eyes and looked at her of a grave and solemn air.  
\- You can everything tell me. The Lights have to be ahead of the Shadows! They should not make a success of their plan, whatever it is. We need you and your visions, Raven, she said by taking one of her hands.   
The girl appeared to hesitate then dashed :   
\- The light about which I have just spoken, … She(it) is already there. Right here. She is in my class. I saw what she is capable of, but she has to be helped. By the Lights. The Shadows are on her track but do not really know who she is.  
\- That is? Asked for the young woman, attentive excessively.   
\- The Princess Danaé of Liothet.  
The effect was immediate. The wind roars against the half-opened window, lamps flashed, the bottle of water put on the night table in quoted by the bed began moving. The water inside froze immediately, plants in the room are mirrored to whisper enter them, incited. The nurse had, as for her, the mouth wide open and seemed to have forgotten that she had to write. She quickly recovered and the face got clearer.  
\- The Princess? The one who disappeared during the Accident? It is about her which you speak? What is that Master knows?   
\- Yes and still yes. It is her about which I speak and I think that Master H knows for quite a long time.   
On these words, she lengthened and the face crumbled. The enjoyment faded on the face of the nurse.   
In good Eniripsa, she knew how to cure everything thanks to the spells of her people. She took diverse plants in the room, mixed them carefully and brought it to the suffering.   
\- The crises are more and more strong and the respite between them become so much shorter. Take care of yourself, OK? I am going to ask to your professors to give you less work than to the others or …  
\- Not, that will go, thank you. All this would only be their distrust stressing to me. It is kind all the same, Flower.  
The called Flower sighed. She knew well Raven. She was stubborn and brave.  
Having finished her care, she left putting down her notes in master Hiboss's office, in the hiding place known only by those who trusted absolved from this one.   
When she returned, the bed of Raven was empty. The window was wide open and a feather of a jet black was placed on the pillow. Flower grumbled and took the feather. It was like that every time, she left her five seconds and she took advantage of it to leave …   
Not far from there, Danaé learnt that she was going to fight against certain Vrill, a boy Sadida who gauged her of a disappointed air. She smiles inside. He did not still know it, but he was going to drool …  
Meka fought against a boy Eniripsa having chosen the water; Dathet against one of his friends Feca; Robin against one of the giggling friends of Angelika and Amelyne saw herself to attribute the Uncontested Queen of the Plague.   
They would pass all alternately.   
The principle took the Madam Thorn's first course : a circle was drawn on the ground and the purpose was to make his opponent pass on the other side of the line. By all means. Any attempt of cheating and we were disqualified for all the rounds. The losers could not participate anymore, they could only look at the others. Danaé would pass in the fifth place, just before Robin. Meka crossed it second, Dathet in tenth and finally Amelyne in seventh.   
The fight of Meka was very interesting to look; the boy, so shy as he was, was a formidable opponent. Meka provoked mini earthquakes and the Eniripsa created an enormous ball of water, which was of use to him as shield in her attacks. This one was very resistant and even the hardest rocks broke above. What irritated Meka, what changed tactics. Instead of trying to break it, she sent plants to absorb the water of the shield, which began immediately to show signs of weakness. The boy panicked and tried to resupply it. Meka took advantage of his panic to introduce lianas into the holes of the shield to break it from the inside and seize firmly the boy, immobilizing him. Lianas put down him simply outside the circle. The fight was finished, Meka had won. The Eniripsa, disappointed, went to sit down on a chair with the first loser, the friend of Angelika who looked at him with attention by beating excessively her lashes. The boy scrutinized her a few moments then turned away, insensible in the charms of one Gurgle.   
It was then the tour of Danaé. She had observed well the attacks of Meka and had seen her weak points. Vrill waited for the signal of the professor to move into the attack. He stuck his hands on the ground and made spring brambles. Danaé responded by making blow an icy wind, which froze the brambles. The wind was maybe the easiest to master four, it was not for all that useless nor weak. Know how to exploit it, here is the key. Decline it under all its forms. Gusts, tornados, ardent or polar wind.   
Surprised, Vrill moved back. He might reveal lianas and huge brambles, everything was torn by the tornado around Danaé, who acted as a mixer, but outside.  
Taking advantage of his surprise, she trapped him in a sphere of wind suspended in the air.   
As he could not any more touch the ground to attack, he set in a pocket of the tiny seeds, which he threw to his feet. Seeds germinated and lianas grew. They flattened themselves against the walls of the sphere to destroy it. Danaé made a movement, a smile on the lips. 

The ball parted in two, separating Vrill of his plants. The second sphere burst and vegetables fell on the ground. The first one, which contained the boy, died except the line, ending the fight. The boy, bewildered, watched at her banging in the hand of Meka and offended, went to sit down with the other losers. 

Robin won easily against Jessika, one of the numerous giggling friends of Angelika. On the other hand, Dathet lost against his friend and did not hold it against him at all, knowing that he had won at the loyal.

The tour of Amelyne and Angelika came. The viper had chosen too the fire. It would thus be a duel of flames … In a case as this one, the strongest flames would win against the weakest. Who would win ? 

Unfortunately, it was the plague who won. Her flames pushed Amy up to the line and in spite of the efforts of their friend, her flames weren’t able to push away those of Angelika. 

Annoyed to have lost against the plague, she launched to Danaé a black look, like " you are going to beat her or I shall not forgive you " then went to sit down, gloomy, with eleven other losers. 

There were actually twenty four pupils in their class. Twelve losers and twelve winners for the first round. Six winners for the second. For the third, the semi-final, there would be there only three. For the fourth and last round, the finale, both finalists should fight between them. The last one still in the circle would win. Each of twelve participants still in competition imagined themselves already victorious of this competition, however brief that it is.  
Twelve winners were Danaé, Jak (the Feca friend of Dathet), Angelika, Robin, Meka, Ruth (a rather strong Sacrieuse), Till (an Ecaflip looking at the losers scornfully), Patalli (a Sadidas which appeared there to want to Danaé to have eliminated his friend Vrill), Argass (a Neicigam endowed in the fight but which was lazy as possible), Grod (a Iop having some more of brains that average Iops), Hivol (a Hibouh specialized in the element of the wind) and finally Okra (a Osamodas, always silent and serious). 

The end of the course arrived and it was the bustle among the pupils, the winners and the losers. Everybody spoke at the same time, what made that it was impossible to follow a conversation. In a hubbub, they made all in the Ruby room, where waited for them Madam Rose. She was not surprised by learning the piece of news of a mini competition within the school. She explained them that every year, it was similar and that it put some hot pepper in their schooling. Of course, it lasted only four courses, four hours, but that pleased to all. 

Then, with a small half-smile, she asked them if they had all revised well their course. 

Silence in the room. 

Practically nobody had opened his geography book since the last hour of geography. She distributed them to each a sheet filled with questions, a smile on the lips. Total horror: a surprised interrogation. The daily nightmare of the pupils. 

Robin, Meka and Dathet had the wide open mouth by scrutinizing with big round eyes their copy. Worse, there were two sheets of questions, mixing MCQ and quite simple questions. 

Amy, in studious Crâ, was able to only laugh by seeing downcast appearances of the others. Danaé was not bothered, she had devoured her textbook and her Eliatrop book abounded in the history of Emrat by adding details not included in the textbook, nevertheless well supplied. They had the hour to finish both pages and return them. 

The young Eliatrope had ended in three quarters of an hour, she put aside her sheet (and in security) then began drawing absently.   
There was then the same thing as the other time: she looked through the window, when the hands are mirrored to act alone. It was always a little bit fuzzy and contrary to two other drawings, she had never seen this scene. 

That represented a circle at first, then a triangle on its point took shape inside. Then, another circle encircles inside the triangle then finally, a simple vertical line inside the second circle. As previously, she also wrote whole lines draconnique. Then even stranger, she sketched a crow and an enigmatic symbol, looking like strangely the circle drawn above …

The bell pulled her of her musing and she returned her control, sticking absently the sheet in her bag. They went all to have dinner, discussing cheerfully everything and nothing, in a good mood. Right after the sent dinner, they went to their new room. 

Their schedule indicated that they had their second hour of Ancient History with Master Hiboss, by counting that of the comeback. They took the same places as those where they had met for the first time, when they had formed their ties. Master Hiboss was not still there, but soon had to arrive. 

The discussions made good progress and the room was very noisy, to the point that another professor comes to tell them to lower the tone. What did not appear to discourage them nor to silence them for all that. They did not either appear to notice than their professor had just entered the room. He smiled and waited that they perceive him. What arrived five minutes later and plunged the class into an embarrassed silence. Several apologized shyly whereas the others looked down, embarrassed. 

Master Hiboss sat down and began his course. Nobody really listened to, even if it was very interesting. The professor realized it and broke off. No pupil appeared to notice it. In his big voice, he asked, making jump everybody:

\- What happened so that my course captivates you so little? 

The pupils answered all at the same time. As a result: Master Hiboss had absolutely understood nothing. He turned away and searched the dangerously unstable stack the timetable of the class. He raised a grey eyebrow and smiles by understanding.   
What of better than a small competition so that each does not think more than of that?   
Danaé, her, don’t smiled at all. She contemplated the sheet filled with absurd drawings on half of the page and on the other side, full of draconniques texts and of mysterious drawings. Her stomach squeezed up. 

She had begun again to draw things without being aware of it. But who sent her all of this? She began to decipher paragraphs when she felt observed. She did not have to turn around to know who was. She tidied up in a pocket of her bag and remembered herself that she had made another one, that she had not translated yet. She also had to empty her Keepall.

She was going to make it this evening, then remembered that she had to go to the tower. What was not more bad: she would there be quiet. She thus decided to go alone there over there. 

She slid discreetly to her friends her evening plan. Naturally, they did not accept at once her idea. 

But Danaé insisted. She was the only one to be able to enter the tower. She would be safe and quiet there. In front of her determination, they gave up, understanding that it was important for her to discover the powers and to tame them. 

Satisfied, she did not listen to a single word of the course, what was against her habits. She heard hardly the bell ring and it was Meka who woke her by shaking her hard. 

\- Hurry, we have to go there! 

She got up, gathered her affairs and rushed outside.   
Or rather, tried. 

Because it was pouring down, of big black clouds announcing a violent thunderstorm. Her plan to go to the tower fell to the water, it was the case to say it. The present pupils in the hall grumbled and quickly scattered. 

They exchanged a look between them, disappointed. They went to the library, discouraged. They sat down in front of a big bay of the room and each took care. Meka watched the rain falling, Amelyne read, Robin and Dathet played chess and Danaé deciphered both sheets.   
And the more she moved forward in her decoding, the more she felt her mouth drying up and the eyes became round of surprise. What it was written was there more important that she had believed. 

On the first paper, there was:

To reach Liothet, the only possible path is the lost and found path. To reveal it, you will have to go on a beach where nobody goes, where even animals and vegetables have runs away. It will be under your feet and of your light you will relight it. Four elements will have to be present in the places which are reserved for them in the circle.

On the second paper, that gave this: 

Once the path was crossed, you will arrive in front of the open and closed door. You will have to have with you your Dofus and solve the riddle of the door.  
When you will have solved it, the door will let in only those to the pure heart and to the good intentions. Your enemies cannot thus follow you and you will be safe there. But the defenses of the Sacred Mountain will start as soon as you will have put the feet on the island. Pay attention and get ready. Because your quest will be long and dangerous …

Danaé reread several times both short but long-awaited texts. Because her main problem, it was that: how to go on Liothet? Her day was illuminated and her humor passed of average in very good.   
Outside, the rain became finer and stopped. The sun appeared and flooded the room. The brutal disappearance of the rain caused an overflowing of enjoyment in the library.   
All the pupils rushed towards the outside. In their big enjoyment, the exit towards Arabena was again authorized but professors would watch them in town. The general bad mood dissipated very fast and soon, streets and stores of the city were assailed by hundreds of pupils.   
By listening to the inhabitants, all learnt that the police of Arabena had looked for the Sect of the Shadows day and night but had not found it. But the rumor of their search had had to reach them, because the disappearances had stopped.   
Nevertheless, it was forbidden to approach both shops of the kidnapped. The policemen were there still present, pursuing the slightest imprint which can help them to solve this case. But according to the furious face and the tone which rose, they had again found nothing. And it put them angry and they let no civilian approach unless ten meters. They had carefully taken the mark of blood from both places as well as message.   
By wanting to approach, Danaé and her friends were repulsed, as all the curious before them. Discouraged, they settled down in the shadow of an old tree and are mirrored to discuss.   
Soon, Danaé felt again observed by a person whom she did not see. She grimaced. She wanted to show them in complete safety her new finds, could not speak about things so important if somebody listened to them. She asked then Meka, in an innocent voice :   
\- You would know a quieter place? They make a lot of noise, she says in showing the crowd around them.  
This one thinks then banged in the hands, more joyful.   
\- And if we went finally to the Flowers’ Place ? It has to have there not a great deal of people, because almost everybody met here! I know it by heart. I could also take care of plants.   
They got up and went eastward, where were gardens and fields. The gardeners and those who worked in fields raised the head, curious. Then by seeing Meka, greeted them briefly. This one answered them warmly. She was known by all and thus had certain privileges as others did not have, as to be able to look after rare or precious plants or to help the gardeners in more difficult tasks.   
For many, she was very talented for her age. She would become certainly a big healer, what the world badly needed to put back the vegetables of the whole world on foot.   
Meka, her, had again decided on nothing for her future. She had time, she liked having fun, she did not think of that. She would decide her future when the moment would have come, but not before. Anyway, she knew since quite small that she would be a Healer. And it was enough for her.   
She thus led them towards the Rose’s Garden, sheltering hundreds of multicolored flowers. These rocked slowly under the breeze by humming quite low.   
Admiring, Danaé approached a white, magnificent rose and without picking it, took it in the hand. The rose stood still then began suddenly whispering in the other flowers of the inaudible things. Worry, Danaé released it slowly and asked Meka:   
\- What it has? Did I hurt it?  
Meka examined it, touched its long cream petals and carried it near her ear, listening to its whispers. She smiles, reassured.   
\- No. It just said that your light is very beautiful. They are its words, she says in seeing her round eyes.   
Another rose stirred at the moment but it was not because of the wind. Several tightened towards Danaé, hoping to touch her. As soon as she caressed them, they sighed.  
But some were stickier than others and Danaé was sad with one in particular, who did not want to release her before the gardener taking care of them the threat with putting her aside. 

At this moment, the feeling to be constantly observed eased, then disappeared. Danaé sighed of relief there. 

They sat down on a bench in a temple dedicated to the God Sadida.

Surrounded with flowers and with big majestic trees, her friends discovered the new texts, which caused a multitude of questions. The girl understood them but did not have more than them the adequate answers. She asked them then the question which trotted in his head since she had read these texts.

\- Do you know if there is a beach in the surroundings? The famous beach where anybody anymore does not go? A desert beach? The one about which speaks the first text?   
She turned to them, the hopeful look. Now that they had a solid track (even if they did not know from where and from whom she came), no way to waste time! We soon felt around a smell of boiling brain. Yuk … 

After a few moments of reflection, it was Dathet who answered her. He had a little bit strange air, as frightened. 

\- There is well a beach on the western side of Arabena. It's been years that it is considered as being haunted, cursed. Nobody goes there and it is almost forbidden to approach. You … You are sure to want to go there? 

The young princess smiles to him, of a small half-smile, derisive. He was afraid, it saw itself as the nose in the middle of the figure. Even if she understood little why. 

\- Of course I want to go there. If it is the way about which speaks the text, if it is the only way to go on Liothet, then I would go. Last question: when? 

Robin took out his timetable of the school. He consulted it then says about a neutral voice:

\- Tomorrow, it is the only possible moment. We do not know how long that will set, and as we have spare time after the lunch, that will leave some time to us to explore as much as possible. OK?   
\- Yes, that adjusted. But there is a single snag: in the second text, we speak about traps which will start as soon as we shall put the foot over there, reminded Meka. It will be necessary to be on our guard all the time, thus.   
\- It is true … Well, if we tried of analyzed it phrase by phrase? If we put ourselves in it for five, we shall more easily manage to understand, no? Proposed Amelyne. 

They approved and are thus mirrored to decipher. 

To reach Liothet, the only possible path is the lost and found path. 

\- That, it is rather easy. We speak here about the only way to reach Liothet. But how something lost can be found? Robin wondered. 

To discover it, you will have to go on a beach where nobody goes, where even animals and vegetables ran away. It will be under your feet and of your light you will relight it. 

\- Let us see, thus the haunted beach, where everything is cursed, said Danaé by resuming the terms of Dathet. As it is a beach, there is some sand, thus the "it" will be under the sand. I should relight it with my "light". 

Four elements will have to be present in the places which are reserved for them in the circle. 

\- Well, the four elements, OK. The famous "it" that we spoke before, that owes that. It is the elementary circle, resuming the four elements, fire in the North, the air in the East, earth in the South and finally the water in the East. They are the places which are reserved for them, as says the text, explained them Amelyne.

Once the path was crossed, you will arrive in front of the open and closed door. You will have to have with you your Dofus and solve the riddle on the door.

\- Past can mean that he is finished, behind us. But for the second time, how a door can be opened and closed at the same time? Bah, let's drop it. I shall have to bring Anouka with me, okay. Then we shall have to solve a riddle, repeated Danaé. There is also a door to reach it … 

When you will have solved him, the door will let in only those to the pure heart and to the good intentions. Thus your enemies cannot follow you and you will be safe there. 

\- Those who have a pure heart and in the good intentions, repeated Meka. Your enemies cannot follow you … In safety, with all these traps? The enemies are doubtless the Shadows, no ? 

But the defenses of the Sacred Mountain will start as soon as you will have put the foot on the island. Pay attention and get ready. Because your quest will be long and dangerous …

\- The Sacred Mountain has to be the Mountain of Eggs, place where you can make your Dofus hatch. The defenses, the traps. Long and dangerous, we are willing to believe … mumbled Robin.   
Danaé got up, surprising the others. She frowned and turned to them, decided.

\- Well, we go ? We have spare time to eighteen hours. Then, we move! We have to go there, even if it is only to take a look at it! Go, up!

Robin and Amelyne jumped up, enthused. On the other hand, Meka and Dathet remained seated, fixing her, the frightened air.

\- But you listened nothing of what we said? This beach is cursed, it is forbidden to go there! Screeches Meka.  
\- She is right! If somebody sees us, we are dead ! Approved Dathet by shaking the head.  
\- You have nevertheless just said that nobody anymore approached it. Then who could see us over there? Retorted Robin, amused.

They opened their mouth to answer but closed it so dry. What was there to answer in the face of that? They got up grudgingly and any sets, they are mirrored heading for this cursed beach. The beach being contrary to their current position, the way would be far too long for them. An idea occurred to Danaé. She stopped and asked in a derisive voice: 

\- I am one …?

This question appeared to embarrass her friends. Robin answered, with the air to believe that she became crazy. 

\- Well, a girl! Danaé the Princess Elia … Ah! I understood! You are going to try of what I think?   
\- Yes, exactly! Well, let’s go ! 

She tightened her hand in front of her, verifying before there was nobody in the surroundings. A dark blue portal appeared in front of her immediately. She noticed with delight that they became more and more solid, bigger. She sent it farther, in several meters from there. She created then the second one and went to her friends. They seemed a little bit hesitating then Robin, curious, advanced. Taking a big inspiration, he threw himself head first into the portal. Then reappeared farther, spread face downward on the ground. A little bit green face, he got up by shaking the head. 

\- Ew, I have a stomach ache … This thing works well but that turns the stomach. I do not know how you make not to be sick, Danaé. 

The interested raised her eyebrows. Then like that, her portals gave bellyache when those who used it were not Eliatrops? 

\- Maybe because I am an Eliatrope. Portals are the powers of the Eliatrops since their creation, after all. Well, let's go. 

At the end of a quarter of an hour, they had arrived and except for Danaé, they were sick. When she was sure that they did not need a doctor, Danaé looked through the beach. 

This beach had had to be very beautiful, in the past.

It was not definitively anymore the case … The sand was dirty, black of dirt. The water was filled with dead fishes, which rotted slowly and we did not see the bottom so it was shady. The rare remaining trees had died on foot, dried out. 

Far off, we saw a gigantic shade. Danaé felt her heart swelling of sadness and enjoyment mixed.   
Liothet, her lost kingdom … She approached the sea as much as possible. After a few moments, she knelt down and looked for the circle with her friends.   
That they would not find. Furious, she called upon the wind, which began blowing abruptly. Nothing appeared at first then a white stone paving stone, buried under the sand, showed itself. A paving stone traveled of a circle of elements.   
\- Hourrah ! Well now what do we do? exclaimed Danaé.  
Silence. She turned to them, who stared at her, curious.   
\- What is a Hourrah ? Asked for Dathet.   
\- Forget it, it is nothing. What was what already the passage?  
\- He will be under your feet and of your light you will relight him. The four elements will have to be present in the places which are booked for them in the circle, repeated Meka.   
\- Well, I suppose that I have to go to the center, that's it?   
She advanced in the middle of the circle and felt immediately a current of energy crossing her throughout. She then knew how to make. It's as if a voice blew her in the ear what it was necessary to make. She raised her arms and called the light. Blue sparks traveled her hair, carried by a non-existent wind. She rose a few centimeters away from the ground and opened suddenly her eyes, letting the light of her hands fall on the circle, which began shining. The sand was completely hunted of this one and seemed clearer. Eliatropes letters lined the circumference of the circle. Other surprising fact: there were four hollows.   
\- One for every element and in the good order, or otherwise that cannot work, summarized Amelyne. I take care of the fire.   
\- I take the earth, says Meka.  
\- Me, the air, spoke Dathet.  
\- I really have more the choice, I take the water, had fun Robin, no more dissatisfied than that.   
To create out of nothing was not easy. It was necessary to count on the energy of the body either that of the surroundings. But count on that of the body was not very advised, especially that it was rather dangerous. It was preferable to take already present elements.   
The problem it is that the energy of this beach was exhausted for a long time.   
Not having the choice, they chose the first solution and managed to create four tiny elements. They arranged them in the holes of the paving stone which began trembling. The flying spark grew red a little more hardly, the small tornado to blow hard more, flowers grew on the clump of earth and the water formed bows around its ball. Four elements were illuminated with the inside, the white light changed into red, golden, green and blue lights.   
Behind them, the sea moved. Or rather, on two meters, parted in two. Where the beach ended, there was now a grey stone. The second one arises from nowhere then the third one … And so on. All this in biggest silence.   
Suddenly, Danaé understood.   
\- The lost and found way … That's it.  
She turned towards them, putting one foot on the first paving stone.   
\- You come? Or you can leave if you are too much afraid, I would not blame you …   
\- No way! I come with you come what may! I am not a coward, says Robin by glancing at Dathet.   
Dathet threw at him a furious look then dashed on the way. Robin chuckled. His friend was not going to take out there like that. He was going to have on him the back for days and the days. His ironic smile with lips, the boy followed the others.   
It was strange to see the beach going away. There was only some black and dirty water around them. The stony way was dirtied with it and was of this slippery and viscous fact. At the end of a quarter of an hour, they transfer finally the end of the lost and found way, as called it the text.   
Liothet raised itself in front of them.  
Huge thorns rose as high as several meters, threatening. And right in the middle of blackthorns, a door. Door so high as wide, with a wooden plate. Plate marked by draconniques letters and drawing erased partially by time.   
They approached the door, impressed. Danaé advanced on the plate and began to decipher.   
Who appeared in the first one? The egg or the Dragon? Answer and the door will open.  
She observed the drawing closer and noticed that it went with the text. We saw a simple circle which was surrounded by a red Dragon and a blue woman. In the circle, there was another Dragon then another circle and so on.   
\- They are not circles, but eggs, Dofus of your people! Reasoned with Amelyne, who had attentively observed the drawing.   
\- Then who appeared in the first one? Asked Meka at Danaé. The egg or the dragon?  
\- None of the two. It is an endless cycle: the Big Dragon and the Goddess created the Krosmoz, an egg-universe, then the eggs of Dragons which were the first Dragons Eliatrops. When they would die, Dragons took refuge with their Dofus, their egg thus, and were later reborn. It is an endless circle, with a beginning but no end.   
At first, there was nothing visible. Then the wooden plate disappeared suddenly, revealing a circle engraved in the wood.   
\- That has to be a security moreover, only the Eliatrops knows how to make keys. I bet you that you want that is needed one to open this door, trumpeted Robin.  
Danaé approved. She raised the arms and made an Eliatrope key.   
Which faded. She redid one. The same thing. Something limped.  
Once the path was crossed, you will arrive in front of the open and closed door. You will have to have with you your Dofus and solve the riddle on the door.  
\- But what an idiot I make! I forgot to take Anouka!  
She took her bag and took out the invaluable Dofus. She lifted it of a hand and the other one made spring a new key. Which went to stick on the circle, fitting perfectly. In a sinister rumbling, the door revolved on its hinges eaten away by the rust.   
They hesitated, consulted of the look then decided to go there. They entered a tunnel plunged into the black. The ground was invaded by weed and their progress was thus slowed down.   
\- For God's sake, we could not get clearer little? That is the tenth time that I take myself feet in shrubs that I do not see! Meka grumbled.  
\- No sooner said than done! Dathet was ironic.   
Each manages to make a small fireball which walked friendly on the hand. They discovered that there was nothing on the smooth and clean ground (except for weed) and that walls appeared to have been cut by the man. It reminded to Danaé the temple and the Eliatrope tower. As if everything had been made by the same people … In this thought, she shivered. She did not have to think of that. Concentrate on her quest rather.   
She focused on the tiny ball fired in the palm of her hand. This one swelled a little until reach the size of a basketball. Oops … And (obviously) impossible to make it reduce. A roar of laughter rings behind her and a little offended, she turned around. And at the same time derisive and admiring smile was on all the lips.   
The light released by her fire enlightened the walls of the tunnel, revealing paintings and old texts. Impressed, they approached. We saw Dragons of all the colors flying away, Eliatrops to create any sorts of things …  
As well as portraits. One of them was more tall and more decorated than all the others. It represented a young man and his Dragon brother, surrounded by other Eliatrops. The dragon was completely white and gigantic. Under the fresco, there was a written legend in gilt lettering.  
Here is the portrait of our King Yugo and his brother Dragon Adamai.  
Then here is the Eliatrop of about which spoke the legends, which had managed her people towards Emrat, had integrated them into the new planet.  
\- I am as alike as two peas in a pod to him, thought Danaé, by detailing the painting, eager to engrave it in her memory. Nothing more normal … I am after all his direct descendant.   
She turned to the others, the even more determined to discover what was in front of her.   
\- Let us continue, or otherwise we shall never go out from here.   
They recovered on the way, their lights enlightening again and again other representations made on walls. It was fascinating and exalting, because for only Danaé, there were hundreds of passages on the life and the powers of Eliatrops.   
Amazed, she did not notice that they walked round and round.   
Taken by a doubt, Dathet left a pebble near a particular portrait and ten minutes later, found himself in front of the same portrait, with the same pebble. He put a second one on the other one. And actually, ten minutes later, found himself in front of both pebbles. Panicked, he stammered to his friends:  
\- Hum … You will have to come to see that … Because I have the proof that we go round in circle for twenty minutes …   
\- What?! How's that, we go round in circle ?  
He explained them what he had made. Appalled, they parted in two groups: the first one stayed there and the other one continued. If they found themselves in the same place, it would mean that he was right.   
Obviously, it is what it took place. The day was already well moved forward and they began to be hungry. To find the exit was thus their new objective. That they did not find. Tired, their flames died and soon, they were in the black.  
Danaé used then her "Wakfu mode " to see the Eternal neighborhood to guide them. What she saw amazed her. She roared, making the others jump.   
\- That's it, she becomes crazy! That has to be the stress, Robin was ironic, while being also worried as the others.  
\- Very funny, I am totally sound in mind, thank you. It is just that the indication of the exit is just noted there, she answered by indicating the wall.  
Her friends observed the wall which she showed without seeing anything. Meka approved Robin by saying:   
\- You are right, she becomes insane. There is nothing on this wall, regain self-control!   
\- It is normal that you see nothing because you do not perceive the Eternal as me. I am going to tell you what there is on all the walls: arrows.  
\- Arrows? To indicate the exit? exclaimed Amelyne, more pragmatic than the others and trusting her. Excellent, go to it, guide us!   
Danaé told the truth. Big blue arrows gleamed in the black. Some showed to the left, the others to the right. They turned left, because it was from there that they had come. In a place, arrows indicated quite a very precise section of the wall. As soon as Danaé touched it, an old door distinguished itself and opened. They crossed it and much to their surprise, noticed that they were just next to the entrance by which they had entered !  
\- Well that! It was always there? It was not nevertheless seen when we entered! Dathet wondered.   
\- She either had just appeared or she was always there but invisible. One of the two. But not at the same time, speculated Danaé. Let us put we on the march, it is necessary to return before eighteen hours, or we shall be locked outside. It is already seventeen o'clock, we shall take time to join the school! Are you interested in a series of portals?  
\- With alacrity. Your portals turn my stomach in three seconds. I again prefer to walk, growled out Robin.  
Others approved, a little saddened. She shrugged. She began to speak with her sister, while scampering, which shivered with impatience.  
\- We made a giant step in our collection, noticed Anouka. We know how to reach Liothet and to find the exit thanks to arrows in this labyrinth. The next time when we shall go over there, we shall be prepared and we shall go faster, now that we know better what waits for us.  
\- You are right. You remember what said the book? He said that that will serve as tests to test us. I wonder what there will be after the labyrinth …   
The Dragon approved, greeted her and cut the connection, letting Danaé meditate on this question hanging the rest of the return.   
They had to run at the end and returned just in time. Main entrances closed behind them. Breathless, they went to the dining hall for the dinner.   
As soon as they entered it, they felt the tension which reigned there. They do not for a long time mirror to understand what it had passed, so much all the present pupils spoke only about that.   
Because in spite of the presence of the police, the Shadows had kidnapped another person in town. It was the same thing: the store or the shop which belonged to the victim was completely plundered, the emblem of the sect and always the same message. The only link which had found the police was the following one: the kidnapped was elderly, alone, respected and each had done big things in the past.   
Arlando had been a brilliant researcher before becoming a jeweler; his experiences had been revolutionary.   
The second was a former scholar studying the Wakfu and the Stasis.   
The last one was an old explorer and knew inside out Emrat.   
It proved a thing: they did not remove anyone and they chose carefully the good time to act. As a result: everybody was tightened and suspicious.   
Exhausted on this day (and by all the stress which caused this new removal), Danaé went up to go to bed as soon as she had stopped eating. Her plan to go to the tower for train was too risky in these difficult times and she was terribly disappointed. Nevertheless, she began by emptying her Keepall and made it several discoveries …   
First of all a letter for the bank sealed in the name of Master Gripsou then keys by hundreds, covered with draconniques letters. An old photo of a gigantic house, which Danaé believed to recognize.   
She looked in her memories and eventually finds. It was the house of her parents, the one that they occupied before the Accident. Did it always stand or had it been destroyed? Her memory not supplying her the answer, she rested the photo on one of her shelves, out of sight.  
By ferreting about at the bottom of the stock exchange, she found a long list … Of things to do?! The whole was draconnique. For somebody else than her, it would have left this list aside, incapable to translate this language which only Eliatrops could understand.   
But not her. As soon as she had stopped reading everything, she felt enormously touched and comforted. Here we are, translated, what this letter said :  
1\. Hatch your Dofus in the space between the Deities.   
2\. Go to the bank of Arabena and give our letter to Master Gripsou.  
3\. Look for your brother and for your sister where we hid them.  
4\. To make them hatch, maintain them the one against the other will be enough, but only when the Sun will shine in the top.  
5\. Nobody, except for The Lights and your friends, must know who you are.  
6\. To return you to the Council of the Twelve, they will help you somehow or other.  
On these words, I wish good luck to you, my daughter. Your mom who loves you more than anything in the world.   
Feverish, Danaé searched, emptied and shook the stock exchange but except for of Kamas, nothing new. She put back everything in her Keepall, satisfies with having something of her parents, even if it was little.   
She went to bed, exhausted. The week had crossed so fast! She had friends ready for anything, a quest to be carried out, mysteries to be cleared up. She dozes off and does not see the crow in her window which scrutinized her… He fixed her for a long time then threw a sad shout and flew away.   
No dream came to torment her this night.


	16. The Shadows are everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! A new chapter !   
> Sorry for the waiting, but... 50 pages to translate.   
> Yay. 
> 
> No need to say that comments indicating to me where I made faults would be welcome. English is not my mother tongue after all... 
> 
> Next and last chapter of the Book 1 : answers, The Lights and the Shadows, a necklace and a promise.

Danaé woke up early.

It was even very early and she watched the sky being colored in a thousand colors. She adored that, to see the world waking up under her eyes. It was a magnificent and fascinating show of which she never grew tired. Once this one ended, she got dressed and braided her hair.

There was nobody, corridors were deserted. It was though half past five in the morning … 

Knowing that she would not fall asleep again, she came down in the park, to see it livening up. Flowers had the same reaction as the roses of the Flowers’ Place: when Danaé touched them, they sighed of satisfaction.

That became fast a game for them, in the big surprise of the trees and the gardener. They stretched out towards the girl (who was a little bit worried of seeing them bickering so) and tried to push away the others. At the end, several had got tangled between them and trembled as leaves when the gardener approached the clippers.

A smile on the lips, the gardener, one called Cal, tightened her a pair of gloves. She put them on and helped him to undo the poor flowers.

Once that makes, they went to sit down on a bench surrounded with multicolored flowers.

\- They look like many appreciate you, commented Cal, curious. How do you make?

\- I don’t have the slightest idea, but they are sticky for flowers, smiles Danaé, watching of the corner of the eye a flower approaching slowly her wrist.

\- It adorned that certain people have a light in them which attracts them as a magnet. Maybe that you are in this category? 

\- Maybe, I know nothing about it, says Danaé, a little bit ill-at-ease. Said, you really get up strangely early! 

\- The same thing for you, miss. All the others are still in the bed. The courses begin only at nine o'clock, why did you get up so early? 

\- I like to see the sun getting up, explained Danaé. At my home, it was a kind of rite since I was little.

\- Everything gives some explanation. But let me tell you something, an advice rather, he says, suddenly serious. Walk never alone, understand, petite Princesse ?

Danaé made big eyes, nitwit. 

\- I dream or he has just called me "small princess" in French ? she thought, bewildered to hear in the mouth of Emratien an old landed language.

\- Hum, sorry but what were the last words that you said? I believe that I badly heard …

\- You perfectly heard, miss. The Lights watch you since your birth and more even since your arrival, Heavenly Light, declaimed the man of a respectful tone and bowing before her. 

\- The Lights? What is it? She asked, remembering having seen this name in the list of her mother.

Cal scowled and explained of a tone hard as some stone:

\- Since the creation of the Sect of the Shadows, another group built up itself to fight against them. I am one of their members, as most of the teachers. Only about some are not a member of it. You have to have seen what they are doing, no? he blew, the anger in his eyes.

\- Yes, they kidnap people, destroy but at the bottom, nobody knows what they really want …

\- We believe that they want to wake something terrible, asleep. A thing which you should not especially disturb. 

\- So… The removed people help them wake this monster?

\- It is what we believe, but we are not completely sure. Ah, I almost forgot, to recognize a member of the Lights, it is necessary to look if the person has a pendant as this one, says in taking out a necklace. 

The necklace was simple but interesting. He was made by a blue semicircle and by a fellow man but a red. In the center, shone a diamond of a pearly white. 

\- Then here is the symbol of the Lights, summarized Danaé, while shaking the head to show him that she had memorized it.

Taking her by surprise, he got up, took her the hand and returned her in the hall of the castle. She had him a startled look then opened the mouth to ask why it had taken back her. He cut her of a lively and said gesture :

\- You are not safe outside with a man as me. I am too weak to protect you against them. You have to stay in the castle, where they cannot reach you. You would do well not to go out for the moment, OK?

\- Understood. It is because of the Shadows, right? 

Nervous, he shook the head. He bent and murmured to her : 

\- Watch out, they are everywhere … Stay for a few days inside the school, the time when everything calms down.

\- Everything? What’s happening ? What report with the Shadows?

He appeared to hesitate, then says in a tired voice :

\- I have already said too much … Do not think of it and follow my advice. Good day, he broke by going away. 

And he left her there, alone and the head buzzing of questions.

It was now seven hours and quarter. She went back up in her room and read forty pages before it is the hour to go to lunch.

She looked especially for information on the powers of her people.

Absolutely nothing.

She muttered, annoys, then tapped the page which she read in murmuring:

\- Pages on the powers, go on, only one …

Surprising her, the book closed then reopened, showing another page. The title of this one was quite obvious to her : " the various powers of the Eliatrops ". 

\- And yes! She thought, to the angels. Then like that, you obey the voice, hem? That is going to facilitate me the spot. 

She began to decipher the page. 

“ Since their creation, Eliatrops possesses big powers. They have the capacity to manipulate, understand and see the Wakfu of any things.

Their main power is the portal, but their capacities do not stop there. With their portal, they can travel wherever, whenever.”

She growled out. She learnt nothing new! She continued and the continuation interested her more.

“The Eliatrops children can create up to two portals maximum. But the adults can create it in the infinity. 

Those who managed to awaken tattoos and their Dofus will progress. The next pages will help you to develop your gifts.” 

Incited, she turned the following pages, discovering drawings and writings. Fascinated, she tested the front page. 

“By crossing two portals, by putting them the one behind the other one, you will throw a beam of Wakfu. Simple, but devastating and powerful.”

Actually on the drawing, we saw two crossed portals emitting a vertical beam.

Boosted, she tried to make the same thing. She created two portals and put them as on the example. A current of energy concentrated and felt leaving the shoulders, coming down towards the hands and being passed on in portals.

Which made as expected.            

Except for one thing.

She had not taken into account the direction of her portal and the beam collided the wall in front of her, digging it.

She stopped at once, terrified. 

\- Oops … Well, I understood the thing. Wow, I am going to be late if I continue to hanging out ! Well, let us be going to join the girls! 

She tidied up her stuff then went out hastily. And found herself face to face with the uncontested Queen of Nosey parkers.

A little taller than Danaé, she looked at her of scornfully, an upper smile on the face. She raised an eyebrow and indicated the closed door.

\- I heard a noise in your room, I can see what makes all this noise? 

\- You dream awakened, my dear Angelika. I would never let in a viper to my room. And then I do not see why I would be grateful to show you my room or to tell you what I'm doing. Then excuse me, I have to go to join my friends. Do not hope to enter.

Then the girl went away, leaving before the plague pronounces a word. 

Furious, this one turned to the closed door. Angelika drummed it but nothing took place. She turned around and fulminated against the one that she had taken for rival. The curiosity had pushed her towards the magnificent room of her enemy when she had heard the noise coming from her room. But how to see what made her opponent if she could not enter her room? Angelika was sure that there was inside a heap of proofs to make send back this stuck-up person from there where she came. And then she had always been thirsty of knowledge, to become the strongest. The best, the invincible. All would bow then before her and would recognize finally her value. She would become a Princess and could sit in the Council of the Twelve, the ultimate tribute, the proof of her power. And to arrive at this purpose, her plan have to be completed, merciless and above suspicion. 

Danaé suspected nothing but saw that the plague prepared something in her corner. She did not know what, but she had the presentiment that it was managed against her. She was a little going to watch her to discover and thwart her plan. And she had the impression that that was not going to be easy … 

By arriving at the dining hall, she found her friends on their usual place discussing cheerfully. She sat down and all turned to her, the faces suddenly worried. 

\- Then, no prophetic dream to be told us today? Asked Dathet. 

\- No, absolutely nothing. I do not know if I must be relieved of it or anxious. Because these dreams show me indications for my… our quest resumed in seeing the four black looks which they threw to her. 

\- We know a little better the traps about which spoke the second text, at the moment. I wonder well what there is after the labyrinth, asked Amelyne calmly. 

\- No idea, answered Danaé. But it will be necessary to be on our guard all the time over there. It is not a treasure hunt, nor a walk of health, I remind to you.

\- Of course, any walk would be better for the health than a walk where we are plunged in total darkness and where if we are not an Eliatrop ends in mortal trap, jibed Robin. Then yes, we know well it that you should not lose sight of you, otherwise we are all done! 

\- Mmhh, not false. Without you, we would never find the exit. Moreover by speaking about that, it would be necessary to plan our next "visit" on Liothet, right?

\- That's the main problem. Our school schedule is loaded, the only solution is to take advantage of the hours of study. And so that the plague n°1 suspects nothing and begins following us wherever, I would have to go only with a single person. Two or three would make too suspicious for her, expressed Danaé. 

\- You are certainly right. And you will not either should go there to every free period, it also would make even more shady, commented Meka. 

They came to an agreement so that it is Dathet who accompanied Danaé on Liothet the next day whereas the others would stay in the school.

The lunch was finished, they made to the Ruby room for their course of geography. Madam Rose gave them their control of yesterday.

She tightened her copy at Danaé when this one lives it.

The necklace of the Lights.

Around the neck of her professor. It meant that she was a member of the group about which had spoken to her Cal. Madam Rose raised the head and saw that Danaé fixed her with bewilderment. She smiles to her discreetly and bowed slightly. Then went to take care of her course, leaving Danaé in a big confusion.

Then she too knew. By thinking again about it, many people at the moment knew who she was. 

Distracted, Danaé listened to only a small part of the course. She was almost sure to be early on the other pupils thanks to her book, which redrew in greatest detail the history of Emrat.

When the bell rings, she glanced at her copy to see her note. She had quite well. Danaé smiled and went out.

A hand settled on the shoulder before that she left. She turned around and noticed that the hand on the shoulder belonged to Madam Rose. She answered hastily: 

\- I swear you to listen more in class tomorrow. Today, I… was somewhere else.

\- It is not for that that I hold you, Danaé. At the end of the courses, you would like to go to the ward? I am certain that you have questions to ask on the geology of Emrat.

Danaé was perplexed hanging a few seconds, before understanding what really wanted to say the young woman. She wanted nobody to ask questions by seeing them together. And Danaé was convinced that they were not going to speak that of geography … The girl shook the head and took a relaxed air.

\- All right Madam. It is possible that I have some gaps to fill in this material as important that is the geography … insinuated the girl. 

It was in the tour of the professor of smile. Mmh, there were many things to be told her and to warn her of the dangers.

Dangers with a big D.

Big and numerous, unfortunately.

The young woman watched at her going away, by saying to herself that this one didn’t know that all the hopes of a world were based on her. She could well save it … Or destroy it. But it is her who would choose the way, would build her future and that of the world.

Nothing is never written …

Fate can always change. For the worst or the best.

Plunged into dark thoughts, Mrs. Rose collected her stuff and went to her next course. 

Far from suspecting what she was going to discover at the end of the day, Danaé went to the Arena. Madam Hépine waited for them to teach them to treat more in-depth the air. She waited patiently that everybody sit down to say:

\- The air is not the easiest of the four elements, contrary some people to think. It becomes a powerful element if we understand its functioning. It is present everywhere. Everybody needs it to live. There is in the water, the fire needs it to increase, the earth counts on the wind to sow its seeds. We need it to breathe. The most difficult is to hold it in place. It is what you go to discover today. We are going to use empty bottles and you will try to manipulate it to create a mini tornado inside your bottle. Take all one and close the cork.

In the center of the room, on a table, hundreds of glass bottles of any sizes and any forms were arranged. Every pupil took one at random and turned to sit down.

Incited, Danaé hurried to sit down and to close hermetically her bottle. She put in dish her hands on the bottle and closed the eyes. She felt her energy waking up slowly and going quickly to her hands. The bottle warmed until become tepid. Danaé reopened her eyes and ruled out slowly her hands. In the bottle balanced a sphere of air the inside of which turned in all directions. Holding her hands slightly taken away from the bottle, she moved them a little, feeling on the good way. The ball moved too, according to her gestures. She lengthened to form an oval, still turning in all directions. It was as if she shaped her by far, giving him the form which she wanted.

When finally it took the appearance of a small tornado, the envelope which contained the air tore, freeing the miniature tornado. Always by moving her hands around the bottle, she made it get bigger in such as she fills the entire bottle.

Satisfied by herself, Danaé abandoned the bottle. She looked at the others around her and noticed that they had difficulty treating the air contained in their bottle. Even Amelyne had difficulty in realizing the tornado, so small she was. But by seeing her determined face and her big concentration, Danaé did not worry about the success of her friend. 

By turning the head to see the efforts of the pupils, she was not able to refrain from smiling ironically by seeing the wrinkled face of Angelika, covered with sweat. She either could not modify the texture of the air. This one had to feel observed, because she opened her eyes and glared at her. Derisive, Danaé took her bottle so that the plague sees the mini tornado which turned furiously. The face contracted by the fury to see that she had been exceeded by her rival, Angelika concentrated a little more. The bottle warmed as that of Danaé, but instead of creating a tornado of wind, Angelika created a tornado of fire which escaped from the bottle, blowing up her in the passage. By noticing that all eyes were turned towards her, she raised proudly her burning tornado.

Her smile disappeared when she saw that their professor was held behind her, threatening. Madam Hépine showed the tornado which turned faster and faster in the hand of her creator and which got fat visibly. 

\- What is it ? It is not the purpose of the exercise, and you know it. I recognize that it is the magic of a very good level and that you are endowed with the fire. But you could not control it and hurt somebody. 

\- Do you think? I am sure that that will not arrive … she says with a bad air. 

Madam Hépine contemplated her then began collecting the fragments of the bottle on the ground.

Taking advantage that their professor had the back turned and to the great surprise of the pupils, Angelika turned to Danaé and sent straight ahead on her the tornado. By reflex, Danaé tightened her hands in front of her. The tornado stopped in front of them and was transformed into a flame which gleamed as a mini sun. According to her instinct, Danaé joined her hands, making of them a cup. The flame came down and stopped a few centimeters away from her skin. She closed her hands on the flame.

When she reopened them, the fire had disappeared and her hands were intact. 

All the class was shocked by Angelika's attitude and even her friends looked at her of a terrified air. They went away all of her and their faces showed pity and distrust to her.

They all saw now her real face. A girl ready for everything to become stronger but so selfish and centered on her. An arrogant girl, doing not give a hoot about others and doing everything to hurt stronger than her.

Many had never trusted her and avoided her as much as possible. Others were afraid of her and also avoided her as like the plague. A minority had adored her and realized at the moment that she did not deserve their company and wanted not to have been so gullible and blind. They ruled out some more of her, creating a hole in the class, Angelika on one side and all the others of the other one.

The plague seemed amazed and hurt by the reaction of her former friends and companions. She had them a disappointed and furious look and wanted to throw them a bloody retort when Madam Hépine intervened.

\- I do not believe that you know to what extent you would have been able to injure yourself and even more the others. Mff … No. You to do not give a hoot about others, except if they can help you to become stronger. You do not master your powers, they are powerful but uncontrollable. I want no more that you use your anger or your hatred to the others to make the exercises. Did you understand me?

Stunned by the hardness of the voice of the so quiet Mrs. Hépine, the girl had no other choice than to approve. But under the face neutral and empty of her expression, the fury, the rabies and the uncontrollable need for more power were always there.

The wild light in her eyes confirmed of what thought Madam Hépine, who already watched her for quite a while. Her suspicions were now certified. She knew and felt that Angelika had nevertheless a good bottom but was too much buried under the greediness, the arrogance and the egoism of this one. 

The professor had always had a kind of sixth sense which allowed her to see the deep nature of people, being translated by flames of various colors.   
Flames reflecting the character, the past, the present, the future and especially the feelings. Rare were the people to have this special gift, which appeared from the birth and was exceptional. This gift had several names but one was more often used to indicate it: the power of the Aura. The Aura was flames around every living being, men, animals and vegetables. It was as an ID card, that evolved with the person. When this one would die, it will disappeared too.

Angelika's aura was tinged with red, black, green and orange. 

The red for determination, the black for rabies or fury, the green for jealousy or desire and the orange for anger.

But no suspicion of brown, translating the regret or the bitterness. 

As had guessed Mrs. Hépine, she didn't care of what could arrive at the others. She did not worry about a single person: herself. That is what she saw in the girl.

Nevertheless, other colors drew her attention. Always the green which swelled literally, a little of sadness by rare yellow flames and by big grey flames, signs of the solitude. In spite of her attitude, she regretted finally her childish gesture and began to feel alone.

Angelika had always attracted people by her beauty or her talent. Now that she was abandoned by her "friends", she felt isolated and lost.

Then her face closed in double tour and her heart with. The red, the black, the green, the orange got the upper hand over the yellow and the grey. She stared, contemptuous, at her former companions and went to sit down at the table the most distant from them. All took back their initial places in the ignoramus, making as if she did not exist. 

Madam Hépine observed then the Aura of Danaé.

The white for the purity or the wisdom, the blue for the kindness, the pink for the sensibility, the red, the purple for the responsibility or the intelligence.

With surprise, the brown colored her thoughts and her look settled on the one who had decided that she would be her rival.

Danaé was thus sad for Angelika? Surprising.

Then the girl managed her thoughts towards the bottle in front of her. Madam Hépine took advantage of it to focus a little more on her aura.

There, she did not try to see her feelings but something different and of much more thorny. The future of the young princess, the one who should save a whole world in perdition. A colossal and difficult task. 

What she saw amazed her. 

She saw her fight a masked man. She saw trees and flowers grow, to become again as before. She saw the dried up streams to see coming back from some real fast water. She saw all the troubles which had appeared to dissipate little by little, until disappear. She saw her surrounded with a little boy and a girl, themselves were accompanied of dragonets.

Then she saw nothing more. She knew well why.

With a fate as her, a part was fixed and the other step. The fate was not stopped from the birth, it evolved with the person. Certain people thought that their fate was decided for a long time but made a mistake. Others had an outstanding fate, as Danaé. It would be her, and only her who would build it. Nothing was planned. She would make her own choice which would influence her fate.

Mrs. Hépine left the Aura of Danaé and plunged into her thoughts.

The girl raised the eyes towards her, feeling observed. But by seeing her pensive, turned away fast and concentrated again on the air in her bottle.

How to define her state of mind?

She was sad and furious at the same time. Sad because she was sad for Angelika. In spite of she had tried to kill her and hated her, she was saddened. Furious because what had just taken place had nothing of an accident. She had wanted to hurt her, not necessarily to kill her. They hated each other, OK. But from there to want to kill her, mmhh no.

But Angelika had not chosen either the good time or the good place to rock her a fired ball in the face. She had not taken into account professor's presence nor of her friends. Well, if we could call that friends …

In brief, she had missed her blow, had shown her real face and that she could be dangerous.

Danaé looked at her discreetly. Sat on her chair, she did not look anymore sure of herself and arrogant. No, Angelika had the face distraught and shocked.

Then her fists squeezed up until the maximum and her face hardens. Danaé shivered and turned away. From now on, she had to be constantly on her guard and watch her closer. 

The whole class was relieved when the bell rang to indicate noon. Angelika was the fastest and jumped up outside the class as a fury. Her former friends whispered between them, disorientated. 

They left bottles on tables and went to the dining hall. The rumor that Angelika had thrown a fireball on Danaé had spread like wildfire. All eyes were turned towards the plague. She had settled down at an individual table and appeared somewhere else.

When Danaé and her friends entered in their turn the dining hall, the movement was as well as for the viper: all turned to their group and the conversations had no more than a single subject, very obvious.

A little hampered, Danaé was made small and pronounced almost nothing of all the meal.

She did not like being in the center of all the rumors and that all the looks are fixed to her. It put her ill-at-ease.   
But the real reason in her silence was especially that there were suddenly far too many ears which hung out, eager for precision on what had passed. Others had had the same reflection and said nothing important, discussing everything and nothing.

Little by little, the tension came down and the discussions turned to other subjects, in the big relief of the group. The dinner finished, this one divided into two parts.

The first one, made up of Danaé and Dathet, would go on Liothet to see what there was after the labyrinth. 

The second, made up of Amelyne, Meka and Robin, would examine in the library " the deserted continent ", as called it certain historians. They were to be careful, nobody had to suspect something. They would say that they had a homework to make above, hoping that all believe them. 

Danaé and Dathet went away, the quiet air. The surrounding wall of the castle crossed, they hurried to go to the beach and cleared the circle buried under the sand.

Then suddenly, Dathet noticed something surprising.

\- Hey, you saw? 

\- What ? Anything wrong?

\- No, but look at the tree over there. The last time when we passed, it was in a pathetic state, no?

\- Yes, it's true. But I do not see what you are getting at.

\- Then how come that it has leaves ?

Actually, the tree had on its wounded branches leaves and flowers by the tens.

They approached, interested. The tree made as the flowers of the garden, it bent at the most to touch the girl.

Danaé squats and grip of a kind of sixth sense, put the hands on the trunk. She closed eyes to concentrate better and sent to the hands a discharge of energy. She transmitted it in the sick tree, which shivered.

Where from he was, Dathet could see flowers opened widely and branches to grow.

After ten minutes of " intensive treatment ", Danaé recovered, satisfied. And disturbed. She had more and more the feeling that it was a disease which touched animals and plants.

Anyway, the tree was going to be much better for some time. But she would have to return several times to eradicate the disease which killed it. 

They went near the circle and Danaé activated it, noticing that it needs no more elements to start up.

As other time, it livened up from the inside and appeared to activate an invisible mechanism, revealing the " lost and found path ".

While they were in the middle of this one, Danaé felt the unpleasant impression to be followed and watched.

She caught Dathet by the arm, which did not protest and they began to run. The impression, far from disappearing, became more marked. They accelerate or rather, Danaé pulled even faster Dathet, who did not understand why she did that. The door was in front of them and as if by magic, opened, without it has to solve the riddle. Maybe she had felt the Shadow behind them or Danaé's fear. They took refuge together with the entrance plunged into the black, whereas the door closed in a noise of rusty metal. Made breathless, they stopped and Dathet asked with a calm voice, while suspecting the answer:

\- I suppose that this race, not planned in the program, was due to a muck of a Shadow?

\- Yes. She followed us. I believe that she saw us lighting the circle. Fortunately, the door opened and did not allow her to pass ! You imagine if she had been able to enter? It would have been a real disaster! 

He shook the head, seeing so that his friend is frantic. After a few moments of rest, they rushed into the tunnel leading to the labyrinth. Which had changed everything and everything. 

\- Hum, how we are going to make to find the door now? asked for Dathet.

\- By following the arrows, idiot, teased him Danaé, put back by her feelings. They are always there, them. A whole series leads to the entrance, or rather the exit and the other one will lead us to the door of the second room. Here we go! 

She activated her Wakfu mode and immediately, it is as if it was daylight for her. She saw the obstacles in the black, contrary to Dathet who fell and grumbled every time. At the end of several meters, she took pity of this one and took his hand, guiding him. The arrows brought them in front of a simple naked section of wall all that there was moreover normal.

When Danaé approached her hand of this one, a door appeared all at once. She made then an Eliatrope key which opened it in a few moments. They crossed a long passage lit by hundreds of torches.

Which amazed the Féca. 

\- It is strange, don’t you think ? These torches seem to have ignited any alone. Unless somebody lit them … he says in stopping.

\- It's true, it is strange. But there, we waste time!

They recovered on the way and soon arrived in front of a door, already opened. They resulted in an immense room. In this room, there were four tables with each above a book. At the end of the room, in the face of them, there was the third door, closed this time. They tried in vain to open it but nothing worked, even keys.

Disappointed, they sat down on the closest table from there where they came. Inadvertently, Danaé brought down the book by sitting down. She collected it absently and as they had to make nothing, she began to read it.

Or rather, she turned blank pages, until arrive at this: 

“To cross the second test, you will need four keys hidden or held by the books. Solve the riddles and you will obtain them.”

The message faded under Danaé’s amazed eyes. Another message displayed down so suddenly.

“I am everywhere and nowhere. I am in every human being. I am older than Krosmoz. Who am I?” 

The answer seemed obvious for Danaé, who looked immediately for a pencil. What drew the attention of Dathet, lost in his thoughts.

\- What you look for? He asked, by seeing her emptying her bag literally on the ground. 

\- Something to write, a pencil, a pen, a Ball-point, anything!

\- Sorry, I did not really think of taking my school equipment … 

\- Me neither … Forget it. You have at least a pencil, no?

He ferreted about in his own bag and stretched out to her one. She hesitated one second. Did she have to put the former name " Wakfu " or the new, "Eternal"? By seeing the old book with its yellowed pages, she opted for the older.

Right after paper, the word disappeared. The book closed sharply then reopened, showing two new pages. In the middle of the left page, there was a hollow, where rested a grey key. Victorious, Danaé took it, then explained everything to Dathet, who had not understood everything.

They went then to the second table. The second book was exactly similar to the first, old and damaged. On the book was put a cube. Dathet took it and it opened the book. As the other one, there was only a single page with some lines; all the others were white.

“On the six faces of this cube, revealed the image of our Gods. You will possess then the key.” 

\- I hope that you understood, because not me! Dathet exclaimed by scratching his head. 

\- It is a derivative of landed Rummikube. By turning faces, you have to make so that every face is completely of a single color. My father showed me how to do when I was younger, I manage almost always to make it completely. 

She grabbed it and observed it closer. She saw compartments of various colors: red, blue, green, gold, purple, white and black. She had to succeed in recreating the image of the Eliatrope Goddess and the Big Dragon.

It was more difficult than on Earth; the cube was more big and more complicated. But due to turning it and returning it, she succeeds. She showed proudly to Dathet the finished cube. Suddenly a compartment on the top of the cube sank and a golden key went out of the cube. 

\- And two, says cheerfully Dathet. Go, it left for two other books ! 

\- Yes! I wonder well what that is.

\- We go to see that at once! 

The third book was already opened to the good page.

They exchanged a surprised look. They were nevertheless sure that the four books were all closed when they had entered. At first the lit torches, then that … It made far too many coincidences so that it is natural. Danaé shrugged then was interested in the following text: 

“For the third key, you will have to choose between those who are here. Only one is the good one. One for the Goddess and one for the Dragon. You will not thus have to forget the balance.

Actually, there were two keys installed on the page. One was of a deep blue and the other, of an almost purple red.

But the text left the girl perplexed. The balance? What they wanted to say there? An idea germinated in her spirit and she understood. And if ?

She stopped Dathet before that he takes the blue key.

\- Hey, but who takes you? The good one is certainly the one of your Goddess, no? 

\- There is a message hidden in the text, moronic! It is a trap to suggest that there are only two keys! In fact, it has three of it. 

\- Three? But where is the third? 

\- Just in front of our eyes, she says in showing both keys.

He bent but saw nothing else. 

\- I do not understand. 

\- Wait, you go to see. Watch and see.

She took the blue key and sharply, broke it in two. She ignored the air scandalized of the boy and took the other key. Which undergoes the same fate. She collected the first half of the blue key and the end of the red. She moved them closer and they stuck the one to the other one, as magnetized. The whole formed a key at the middle-blue, the middle-red.

The eyes of the boy became round when he understood.

\- The balance, that's it, eh? 

\- Yes that's it. Creation and destruction, Wakfu and Stasis. The mixture both nullify, thus there is a balance. It is the coded message in the text which alerted me.

\- The coded message? Where that? He asked by dealing with for the book. 

\- Just here, she says in showing the sentence in question. 

“For the third key, you will have to choose between those who are here.”

\- Ah, I see! Instead of saying " between both here " it is " those who are here "! Thus we imply that there is more than two! That's it?

\- Exactly. It is a trap to take a key, hum, let’s say "complete". Moreover, we always represent the "good", the Eternal thus, at the top then the "evil" below, the Stasis. I am certain that the opposite would be an error.

\- I see. And three, he approved. But they are twisted all the same mighty, your ancestors, to imagine tricks like that, he grumbled, hurt not to have seen the trap. 

\- How right you are, laughs Danaé, who she was rather impressed and intrigued by these tests. But it is not bad, no? They show that the strength is not everything, the intelligence also matters. 

Dathet smiled to her and approved. They advanced then on the last book. As the precedents, almost all the pages were white, except for two. There was on the left page a short text and to the right, a white envelope. Curious, they opened it. Inside, a kind of powder gilded in the metallic glints.

A little thrown, Danaé dealt with the text (Dathet being incapable to read Draconnique) while the boy waited that she translates it. What she made immediately, more and more frightened in every pronounced word. 

“To obtain finally the last key and sink even farther, it will be necessary to you to reconstitute the last key.” 

\- To reconstitute the key? But I do not see making how, panicked Danaé, turning vainly the pages in search of a hint.  

\- But if you know how to make it ! Shouted sudden Dathet, making her jump. You are a Princess of Emrat, the Eliatrope Princess! 

She remained pensive and dumb a few moments, touched by his solidarity. Then recovered, persisted. Yes, she could make it.

She emptied on the table the powder and approached the hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated at first on her energy, then on the energy which was released by the powder. She was impressed by the energy which escaped from it. It was to be very old and nevertheless it emanated a phenomenal and old energy. She chased away of her spirit these observations and concentrated again. She focused on a group of molecules and began to gather them. She heard next to her Dathet to give a cry of surprise. She did not however open the eyes, because it would have disturbed the concentration. She soon felt that something formed in the space between her hands. She thus passed to another group then and so on.

That was not easy and rather slow. Danaé might be talented, she still had difficulty in mastering certain aspects of her rising powers. It happened that they fluctuate suddenly in the full middle of an exercise or on the contrary, that they increase all at once, brutally. The result was the same: surprised, she released her efforts and everything was to begin again.

But no not this time. When a piece of key dissociated itself, she regained control of it and made so that everything stays in position.

After twenty minutes of unremitting efforts, she manages finally to form the last key. Completely gilded, bigger than three others, it shone in the black.

Danaé set five minutes to get her breath back. To reconstitute a whole object was not easy. She looked at the hour and growled out. It was already sixteen o'clock! It stayed in them hardly two hours to move forward as much as possible.

Cheered up, she got up and took the first two keys, whereas Dathet took the others two. Together and at the same time, they turned in the four locks the four keys. A very audible click was listened and slowly, the door revolved on its hinges, revealing a new corridor.

Dathet muttered.

\- Another dark corridor ! They could not put torches as in the other one? Moreover, I am going to look for one to cross!

\- I come with you. I do not like very much the idea to sink into the depths of Liothet in the black, even if I can use my " Wakfu " mode.

They thus went to the previous corridor. The corridor was dark at the moment, the torches faded. But hardly they had put one foot in this one that torches ignited with one accord. And went out as soon as they left it. Dumbfounded, they repeated several times the same merry-go-round before understanding. 

\- There is nobody, except for us here. Thus torches ignite and go out as soon as they feel our presences, he murmured. Your people are surprising.

\- I have to recognize myself that it is rather incredible. It is good to know … Well, now that this mystery is cleared up, we go there?

They took two torches which had ignited alone and went to the third door, which fortunately had remained open. So lit, the tunnel remained even so a little bit frightening and lugubrious. Arrived at certain point, torches died all of a sudden, plunging them in the most complete into darkness. They stopped, suddenly much more nervous. 

\- Hum, it is normal, that? Because I begin to believe that it is a new trap!

\- No, it is not normal of the whole! Wait, I go to see what is faulty! 

She activated again her mode and noticed that this tunnel was papered with stony blocks different from others. Nothing remarkable. Besides that the stones were decorated by hundreds of characters Eliatrops. 

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Light. Matter. 

Repeated again and again, these words shone for her, contrary to Dathet, who did not see them. They appeared to be since millenniums and there nevertheless, they gleamed intensely. There were absolutely everywhere, from floor to ceiling. 

\- I do not know what that is, but it looks like all the tunnel is built with paving stones with subscriber above elements. What we make? We continue? Asked for Danaé, hesitating for the first time since she had entered the mountain. 

\- Ah, now we dither, right? he jested, while admitting inside that he had enough there. We continue, of course! 

They thus moved forward, on their guard. But inadvertently (and because she looked at the walls), Danaé walked on a paving stone marked with "water" above.

Immediately, in front of them and behind them, two new walls slid, blocking the passage in both directions. Panicked, they congealed, devastated. Abruptly, they, or rather Danaé, saw two blocks from both directions to disappear in a rumbling of thunder.

And pour torrents of water.

Which was freezing.

It flowed in a crazy speed and they had in a few seconds of the water up to the knees. They rushed to one of the walls blocking the water (and also especially the exit) and tried to damage it. In vain. The water reached their waists and they shivered. 

\- W-we h-have to make somet-thing! Roared Dathet, trembling from head to foot. 

\- I … I know but … But what? She exclaimed, fighting against the water. 

\- I know! Use your powers! Send all this water somewhere else!

\- All right! I … am going to try!

She held out the hands and called a portal. Nothing. She tried again and again, but nothing could be done.

\- I do not arrive there! Something blocks my Eliatrops powers!

\- What?! And shit then, we are bad. By the way, the trick also blocks your elementary powers?

\- No, I can always use them, I feel it.  
  
\- Then freeze all this water! You have already made it ! 

\- Yes! But it was a small ball of water, not a torrent! 

\- Don’t care ! Hurry ! 

\- OK … Well, here we go !

She inspired profoundly and felt a current of energy of a polar cold invading her, rising in the hands. Which livened up of a white light. She threw a frozen beam on the water, at the moment at the level of their shoulders. 

\- Danaé, swarms! By Féca, we are going to die drowned !

\- For God's sake, it is me who make everything, and you are only complaining and groaning! Help me rather!

\- I have not yet managed to make this exercise, for your information ! Well, it's now or never to make a success of it! 

He brandishes his hands the highest which he was able to, because the water reached their necks and they swam downright. Although weaker and less intense than that of Danaé, the beam struck one of the entered of the water, whereas she took the other one. Their power blocked the arrival of the water and the water stopped rising.

\- Well, now, what do we do? asked Dathet.

\- And if we got rid of all this water with the fire? 

\- You are crazy! The fire is the element the most difficult to check!

\- You see another solution? 

\- Not really …

\- Then stop speaking and remove with me this damned water! 

She brandishes her hands in front of her and concentrated every her energy inside. She felt immediately an intense heat in her palms. A long blue flame springs from her hands which began to evaporate the water. The level quickly fell and the temperature rose, passing as icy in tepid. They stopped shivering and much to their surprise, the wall in front of them and behind them disappeared, letting them the choice of either continue, or to turn back. They exchanged a worried look.

\- You believe that it is not the only trap which we are going to have? Asked for Dathet.

\- I do not believe, I am sure. 

\- Why did it start? We did anything bad?

\- Hum, yes, in fact it is my fault. 

She indicated the walls, ground and ceiling. 

\- I remind to you that everything is papered with special paving stones which have above Eliatrops characters. I suppose that as soon as you touch them or that you step on them, the registered element bustles of itself. Not on purpose, I walked on a paving stone with "water" above. 

\- Oh the big blunder. But now, we know what to expect. 

He grumbled by looking his watch at his wrist.

\- Why the time takes place so fast? If we do not hurry to go out from here, we are not going to be able to return!

\- True, we go there at top speed!

They hurried to leave the various rooms. An idea struck suddenly Danaé in full walking, making her grimace. 

\- You believe that if we return, we shall have to redo everything? 

He stopped and turned, stared at her with bewilderment.

\- What? Oh no… You mean that we will have to redo tests which took us more than four hours? 

\- It is a hypothesis, it is not verified yet! But it is to be afraid, yes. 

They sighed. Everything became more complicated. 

By hurrying, they managed to bring in before that the doors close. Breathless, sweaty, they were fast joined by the others.

They told them the new tests of Liothet and they, the discoveries which they had made. They had indeed found that the only way to go on the continent was the " lost and found path ". They whispered them that they had been watched by Angelika all the time. She was also sticky as a tube of great birdlime. Moreover, she was held not far from where they were, in the shadow.

They had them the same look of disgust, which was immediately dismissed to them. 

Meka made them discreetly a sign to tell them to rise in dormitories.

While she rose of an innocent air, Danaé remembered that she had a meeting with Madam Rose. She quickly murmured to them that she was fast going to join them then got down again. She had almost arrived at the ward when the open door clicked in front of her. Slowly, by knowing what was going to arrive, she turned around. To be face to face with a face deformed by the fury, from now on well known. 

\- Now that all your small band is not any more there, you make less the cunning, right? chuckled maliciously the girl.

\- Not really, I do not need my friends to beat you, retorted Danaé, feeling the annoyance and the pity invading her. You played with fire, you showed yourself on your real day and at the moment, you are alone. The story made the tour of the school, everybody knows to what extent you are crazy and dangerous. 

\- I am maybe not on my place here, but I know where she is, from today. Watch your back, I would never be far, and if you still cross my road, you will regret it bitterly. In the great pleasure not to see again you anymore! She threw by going away.

Danaé remained five minutes to try to guess what the plague had meant. Her place? What had she wanted to mean ? She had a bad presentiment and meant again to keep an eye on her. She glanced at the ward, where the pupils and the professors could relax quietly. She does not see Madam Rose for the moment, but entered all the same.

There were bookcases almost everywhere, abounding in BD and in books in any kinds. Tables were arranged in the room with walls in lively colors and with big windows. Sofas and armchairs by the tens waited for the exhausted people. Plants were in every corner of the room and slept by shaking slowly their leaves. 

Intimidated by the numbers of unknown people who scrutinized her with curiosity, Danaé hesitated to go away and join the others at the top or stay and sit down to wait for her professor. Whispers and long rested looks mirror her fast ill-at-ease.

They looked at her with suspicion and surprise and she knew perfectly why. She finally sat down finally on a brown sofa which had suffered by generations of pupils.

Angelika had been one of the best pupils of the school in spite of the fact whether she is only in first year. But by arriving here, Danaé had dethroned her and it had drawn the attention on her.

She stirred, nervous. It was not the girl's kind to want to emphasize all the time, under the spotlights. She hated that. She thus showed to the others a serene face, showing no expression. She caught a magazine and began going through it absently. Her thoughts were completely managed towards Liothet and Angelika's words.

She put the little interesting magazine, put the face in her hands and got lost in her thoughts. 

How long passed?

She jumped when the huge clock on the wall near her rang six hours and a half. She inspected the room and with relief, saw Madam Rose together with Madam Hépine. The girl hesitated then remembered herself that she is a member of the Lights, thus technically a "good person".

She advanced with caution and waited that they notice her. Both were plunged into an inaudible conversation and took time before seeing her.

\- Danaé, we waited that you return to you to call you! You were so much plunged into your thoughts that we did not want to disturb you, says kindly Madam Rose. You have questions on the geography? If yes, note them on this sheet and give it to me when you will have written them all. 

A little confused, Danaé took it by pure reflex. And understood. It was the only solution so that nobody suspects anything! She smiles slightly, went away and sat down on another table then wrote :

  1. Do you know where are my people?   
2\. One of the members of the Lights told me that the Shadows tried to wake a monster. Is it true?  
3\. Why did the Shadows recovered in service?   
4\. Why do they pursue me?



She reread the questions and did not find others. It was all the same important questions, the answers of which were important for her. She stretched out simply the sheet to both women which waited for it, set a composed air and waited.

Both women bent above and quickly read its contents. They did not seem surprised with the whole and Madam Rose took a pencil to write on the sheet, as if it was just a commonplace questionnaire. She gave her the sheet without a word and collected her stuff. Then went away with Madam Hépine, without looking at her.

Perplexed, Danaé looked through the sheet. Yes, this "interview" had well been thought in advance. On the sheet, there was only this sentence in every question: 

" Tomorrow, at the end of the courses, you will go to master Hiboss' office. You will have over there the answers to these questions. "

She smiles at the ingenuity of the Lights and hurried to join the others who were kept waiting in front of her room. 

\- Sorry, this meeting lasted longer than planned, she says in opening them the door.

\- That makes nothing but it was what, this meeting? Asked for Meka, curious. 

\- Madam Rose is a member of the Lights, you agree? Then, this morning she suggested me remedying some of my gaps.

\- Since when you have gaps in Geography? Robin wondered by collapsing on the bed.

\- I do not speak gaps in geography but in History, rather. 

\- But it is Mister History who gives History, not Madam Rose! Retorted Dathet, so lost as the others two, but feeling that there was a trap somewhere. 

Danaé sighed. They had not understood the subtlety in her words. Except  Amelyne, who look lost in reflections. 

\- Mmhh, by gaps you want to say your questions on the sect of the Shadows and on the disappearance of your people, right? That's what you wanted to say? 

\- Finally a person who understood. It was not nevertheless difficult to interpret! 

\- Well, you will excuse us, but the coded messages, it is not really our thing, mocked at Dathet, who grumbled a little not to have been able to help her more than that in the Sacred Mountain. 

She smiles and told them her small conversation with Angelika and showed them the sheet with the questions and both sentences.

\- It is intelligent to have made be thought of that as a private lesson. She could explain you things without the spies in the school suspect nothing. But why to have postponed that in tomorrow? She could make it today! Robin wondered. 

\- Maybe not, exactly. She was maybe watched, who knows? Like that, without showing anything suspicious, she preferred that everything is told without somebody else listens to, reasoned with Danaé. And then maybe she does not know all the answers to my questions … 

\- Yes, it is logical. She is a Light but not in the point to know everything on everything! Meka exclaimed. 

They wondered up to the supper, at eighteen o'clock. Remembering Angelika's threats, Danaé took good care to hide all her important papers as well as Anouka, who was disappointed that she does not take her with her. The Dragon insisted, grumbled, growled out, begged but her sister did not fold. But she promised to her to discuss all night long with her if she wanted it. This perspective appeared to suit her and Anouka stopped grumbling.

This makes, they went to the dining hall. The dinner went well and she tasted food … Special and new. Then, much to her surprise, she discovered that Emratiens imported fruits and landed vegetables such as the banana, the apple, the tomato and their preferred, the potato. 

\- The potato, without joke … But why? She Asked by watching Meka devouring one. 

\- Because it is good! We tried to plant at it here but every time, they rot on foot. In spite of all our efforts, impossible to keep plants alive. Thus it is a rare product here and very appreciated. It is a festive dish! 

Danaé was not able to refrain from smiling. And say that on Earth, it was the rather typical, normal dish and that here, it was the opposite. She did not discuss during the meal a lot but discovered a great deal of new tastes, all stranger some than the others.

The Cawotte was the equivalent for example of the landed carrot but was spotless, ideal and slightly sweetened for juices. For dessert, she believed to have a banana … green, all right but who was spicier than the best Chile countrymen. She had the mouth on fire during at least thirty minutes (careful, she had crunched it only a small bit) and did not touch anymore the burning banana. She threw to the others, who were almost folded in two, a sulky and dissatisfied air.

\- You would have been able to tell me that that had this taste there! You know well, she says in lowering the voice, that I did not grow up on Emrat, and that I have many things to be caught up! 

They approved together but the corners of their mouths were startled every three seconds. Danaé pouted. She got up without giving them a single look and went up to go to bed. Anouka, she, would know what she felt. Feel lost and foreign on her native planet, it was really the heights, … 

Finally arrived, she closed in double tour her door and sat down against. She felt tears rising and wiped them furiously. She was willing to learn it as much as possible but if her own friends laughed about her … She leaped up. She was going to show them.

She closed carefully all the curtains of her room and took out her Eliatrop book. She sat down in the middle of the room and looked for pages concerning the powers. She passed to the second text, showing Eliatrop with folded hands, where burned a blue fire. According to the explanation close by, the fire in question was made from pure Wakfu and asked for a lot of concentration and peace.

So much the better. She needed it.

Putting the book in front of her, she focused on her energy, trying to wake this sleepy power. She channeled her Eternal contained in the arms and sent it to her joint hands. These warmed all at once and appeared in these a flying spark… Red. 

\- Shoot, it is not still that … Go, we begin again! By concentrating more, it is maybe going to change color … 

She closed the eyes and imagined in her spirit a beautiful blue, immense and inexhaustible flame. The heat in the hands became intensified until become a real furnace. She half-opened a little her eyelids and saw that the red flame had become blue and illuminated easily the room. She raised arms in sign of victory. The flame grows until reach the size of a soccer ball. Curious, she let it swell and rise to her shoulders. These flames did not burn her. It was as if she  wore an armor. 

This thought made her remember of the moment when she had looked in the red mirror and of the moment when she had seen herself in a glittering armor. She quivered.

What had most shocked her, it was the expression of her face. Resolute and hard. She was taller than now, older. As if it was her, but in the future.

\- The unknown frightens, we are afraid of seeing what is going to arrive at us. But we should not ceaselessly look back to us on the past and live in the present. Without being afraid of future … Even if it is difficult … she thought, sighing. 

She put out her flames-armor and tidied up her book in a new hiding place.

She opened her bag and took out delicately her Dofus of it. 

“Promises are made to be kept, sister. Then, about what you do want to speak to me ?” 

It had a brief moment of silence.

“You quarreled with your friends ?” 

Danaé was taken in the court by this question. Had her sister surprised her crying? 

“Not at all, what are you talking about !” 

“Danaé …” 

“Well all right, it's true. They did not stop laughing at me. It was not nice then I left them. Good plan?”

“Bof. It is true that it was not funny, but there will be always people who will do the same thing. You have to get ready for this eventuality.” 

“You make much older when you give advice like that, growled the girl. But it's true.” 

They discussed till late in the night. Towards midnight, when both fell in the arms of Morpheus …

Danaé regretted having fallen asleep. 

Bitterly.

Because the dream of this night there was very testing and stranger than all the others combined.

 

At the beginning, nothing special.

She was on Earth, sit in a swing in the park of her school. She rocked more and more hardly, higher and higher. Suddenly, without warning, she was ejected of her seat.

She roared, frightened. The ground got closer, she was going to crash!

She put the arms in front of the face to protect her and waited for the shock. Which did not come.

She opened her eyes, frightened. The landed park had disappeared and in front of her extended a city. She was surrounded with mountains as far as the eye can see, green and alive and kicking. Danaé sat at the moment on a mountain which overhung the city, which seemed to her at the same time unknown and familiar.

Danaé jumps up on her feet and tumbled down the slope at top speed. She felt so happy and light. As if all her concerns had flown away. She felt capable of making miracles. Why to wait while she could make it at once ? Nothing could prevent her from it! She reached the city by running, grinning from ear to ear.

The city was crowded. She tried to call out the people to know where she was but they made all as if she was not there. She frowned and crossed the hand on the shoulder of the girl in front of her.

In her big bewilderment, it got through to her !

The girl moved back and sat down in the middle of the crowd. A little lost, she observed the people around her.

Then she opened round eyes. In front of her, a teenager flew away, leaving the ground. She had blue wings on the head. It was… an Eliatrope! Then, this city was … Liothet?!

That's why she was familiar to her. She got up and took pleasure to observe the surroundings.

The sky darkens suddenly, and when she raised the head, she saw that a gigantic dragon blocked the sunlight. Thousands of dragons with their brothers or sisters traveled the sky in all the directions.

Amazed, she followed a green Dragon. This air ballet enchanted her, she wanted only it never stops.

But abruptly, Liothet changed. Eliatrops disappeared one after the other in a unique shout of terror. Dragons in the colors of the rainbow also, in the same roaring. The white dazzling buildings tarnishes, being transformed into a dirty grey. The prosperous trees lost their leaves and died. All the vegetation rots on foot. The feeling of lightness faints so dry and the fear seized her.

Danaé runs away, wanting to return on the mountain on which she had woken up. But when she was on the verge of the city, she came face to face with the huge fireball of the temple. The eyes were always there, mad and chuckling.

She shouted them:

\- But hell, what do you want from me ? Leave me alone! 

These words made, a little more, the mentally ill eyes grow red and a demonic laughter rings. 

“It is a dream, only a dream! It is my dream, not his! He cannot reach me!” 

Strong of these words, she recovered and called her powers. A blue fire livened up the fingers and re-formed the armor, which covered her almost completely.

The creature stopped laughing and scrutinized her, interested. He blocked a little more the road and she knew that she had no more the choice; she had to attack him.

It would be then a duel of flames, the strongest would win. Danaé fell as a human flamethrower.   
Her flames collided him quite hard and pushed back him of several meters, before he manages to resist. 

The crazy eyes wrinkled, dissatisfied. He had underestimated her. She was stronger than her frail body let believe. And she controlled better and better her powers. However, they had not even affected the quarter of their maximal potential. She hadn’t her place among the Lights, she had to join at all costs the Shadows. After all … 

They were tied to each other.

Plunged into his morbid thoughts, he does not see coming the second blow of the girl, then the third and so on. That did not really hurt him, but he could see the latent powers of the young princess waking up, growing up and transforming her from the inside. They were certainly still raw but with the adequate training, they could be the strongest of all the people Eliatrop, since those of Yugo, their first King.

He pretended to have been hurt and flew away, a smile of psychopath in his lips. 

Danaé watched him leaving, confused. She had the impression to have run a marathon of several kilometers. She had the short breath and trembled with all her body. But hell, that was this thing? Or rather …

Who was it ? 

She put her reflections in a corner of her head and turned to Liothet. She congealed in front of the startling show passing in front of her eyes. The city disappeared little by little and left that of the space. No. It was the dream which became blurred and thus, was going to end. She was going to wake up. 

“No, I do not want! I am so well here, I want to return to the real world … It is too hard! I do not want that stops!” 

The anger rose in her and around her formed a blue aura, then bright flames. Which swelled, until invade the whole space of the dream.

Which changed.

When Danaé reopened eyes, she did not recognize the place where she was. There was no sky, no earth. No top, no bottom. No sun, no moon, no stars. There was only a space, a nothingness, anything. 

But where was she? She had not left her dream but it had become different. She floated, as light as a cloud. She waved as a bird but she did not rise of a centimeter. She felt the space in front of her and felt a resistance. She crossed legs and began to think. 

Her reaction was stupid, and she knew it. But this peace and this serenity had seduced her, she had not wanted to leave this happy memory, where everything was fine. It was too hard to return to the reality.

She sighed and snorted. Her foster parents had taught her with sermons to never abandon and that if she was really wanted, she could obtain what she wanted. They would have been furious for seeing her like that and would certainly have grumbled.

She smiled and got up. Because it was and stayed her dream, she could go out of it and wake up. Then she walked in front of her again and again, without stopping. It is there that she noticed that there was only the void.

In her passage, flowers of all the colors grew on the invisible ground. Intrigued, she bent towards a blue rose. She touched it and was not able to refrain from shouting. In her spirit, appeared a vision of her protecting two children. The rest was fuzzy and she noticed that the Danaé of the vision seemed older than her and furious. Her fists, squeezed by the rabies, were traveled by blue sparks. 

This vision faints as fast as it had come. And Danaé observed without being able to make anything the rose fade itself and fall in dust. She moved back, worried.

But where had she fallen?

Her dreams became more and more disturbing and strange and seemed to be real. And now, she found herself in a kind of parallel dimension where they had flowers there which showed the future!

Once her heart beats returned to the normal, Danaé felt curious. Who would not like to know the future? 

Thus she chooses another one at random and touched it slightly. Another vision was imperative in her spirit.

This time, she recognized the place at once.

It was the temple in both statues, in the Egg’s Mountain. She quietly saw herself walking up the stairs and place the Sapphire Dofus between both Deities.

The "Danaé" of the future moved back and put her hands on a plate which the current Danaé had not seen so far and which had hand prints above. Blue flames came from all sides around the body of her double and the plate, then statues, temple, for finally the whole island were illuminated.

It was in this flash of light that the vision stopped.

As well as her dream.

 

And she recovered in her bed. Breathless and quivering, she ruled out of her tempered sheets.

This dream had been very useful to her; she had learnt a lot, in spite of the fright which she had had at the beginning. A light next to her caught her eye.

Anouka, worried, had got closer to her in her sleep.

“Hey is it OK? Made a bad dream?”

“Bad, not totally. More or less. In any case, it was instructive …”

“That is ?” 

“I know exactly how to make you hatch.” 

A heavy silence settled down then the Dragon, hyper, began speaking very fast.

“You do not make me walk, right? Because otherwise, you are going to regret it! Eh? Exactly? Because before you did not know everything? Hey, answer me!”

“I would be willing, she burst out, but you do not let me place a word in your monologue!” 

“Oops, I became enraged, sorry.”

Danaé told her the dream in every detail, from the beginning to the end.

When she told her the passage with Liothet, they felt both sad and lonely. Danaé squeezed up against her, the heart grieving. She absently took a look at her wall clock and saw that it was eight forty five past o'clock. 

She leaped up. Her friends were soon going to wake up and she did not want to see them, nor to speak to them.

The incident of yesterday was still fresh in her memory. She was sometimes slightly too vindictive and when that took her, it could set more than a week before she forgives.

Anouka had fallen asleep again, felt reassured. Her sister took her slowly, without abrupt gestures not to wake her, put her in the bag and went away without waiting. 

The corridors were already crowded and she felt numerous looks put on her but she did not pay it attention, by habit and because the dream was still in her thoughts.

She was a curious animal on Earth because of her dark eyes then if that continued here, … She bit her lips, feeling going up again tears.

She squeezed rather the hands which crackled of blue sparks. What drew even more the attention on her. She muttered, and took off as quickly as possible.

She skipped into the dining hall and had lunch at random. She hesitated on the choice of tables, because many were full and unknowns stared at her without restraint.

She perceived suddenly a table on which was sat at the table … Raven! She went to her, under the astounded eyes of the other pupils. Raven seemed plunged profoundly into her thoughts and does not see Danaé sit down next to her.

It was only when Danaé coughed to indicate her presence that she turned the head to her. Raven frowned, as if she was surprised seeing her in front of her. Danaé sent her an encouraging and friendly smile. What appeared to make for her neither warmly nor cold because the girl diverted the head towards the big windows of the dining hall. Stubborn, Danaé tried to strike up a conversation.

\- Hello, how are you? You had a nice week? 

Raven turned slowly to her, annoyed. 

\- You are not going to leave me, right? If you want to know everything, no, I spent horrible week. Here we are, you are satisfied? 

\- Horrible? Why? What there was? 

\- And in what that would look at you? 

\- Well, I am interested in it, well! Then, why your week was horrible? Asked for Danaé, firm.

The girl with dark eyes scrutinized her then sighed. She was undoubtedly really stubborn, this Princess.

\- My week was disagreeable because the dream of the people whom I "visit" are more and more worried and thus restful of the whole. It is because of the Shadows, they create a climate of panic permanent employee to everybody. This climate returns the inhabitants of anxious Arabena and on the whom see and that echoes to their dreams. It is terrible to see them, she murmured by shivering. And that it is intensified in the course of days, unfortunately. People begin to be afraid and lose hope. They would need a light in all these darkness … 

\- A light in the darkness … A star? Mh, and if … Danaé mumbled in a low voice (more for herself than for Raven) and the eyes dreamy. 

A crazy idea germinated in her spirit and immediately expanded. A light lighting the black sky, a star glittering in the darkness … She recovered, strong of her new mission. And this mission, she should execute it alone. Since her friends laughed at her, they will stay in the ignorance. Done well for them.

She thanked Raven, who watched at her going away eyes examiners and a little bit worried. 

 

What had Danaé behind the head? And if what? Leaving her tray on the table, Raven went out of the dining hall and followed Danaé. Seeing her rushing in her room, she stopped worrying and went away.

She was and would be the Guardian of the Eliatrope Princess, she had to protect her from dangers. It was her fate, predicts from her birth.

To accept it had been easier when she had finally met Danaé and by realizing that she was not the kind to throw herself into the mouth of the Mulou. Stay in the shadow and stay up her, here is in what she had been trained.

But then why Danaé wanted at all costs to become her friend? She was her protector, her role was not to form ties with her.

Then why she had confided in her just now ? Why did she feel better in her company, more serene and calmed? Raven chased away these pointless thoughts and went to Master Hiboss' office. 

 

Danaé had well an idea in mind, a bright idea. She went round in circles in her locked room, thinking at top speed. It stayed to her five minutes before the beginning of the courses.

She grumbled of resentment. She had a class with the worst of all times math teacher, which was (according to her) a Shadow in more.

She turned and returned her problem to her head, but she did not find a track to solve it. The bell rang and she muttered.

She took off without waiting and went to the Light blue room. She arrived the last one and closed the door of the class behind her. The professor was not still there and it reigned in the room a cacophony of sound discussions.

She looked through the room and saw her friends that they made her big signs of hands. She ignored them and sat down next to Raven, who read a book of the library.

This one raised eyes towards her resignedly and dipped back her nose into her book. She did not raise the face when the girl sat down just next to her, what did not prevent Danaé from speaking to her. 

\- Hey, you read what? We would say a book of tales …

These words appeared to make her go out of her dumbness and Raven turned finally to her. 

\- It is not a book for children! It is a collection of the adventures of the Brotherhood of the Tofu! 

\- Of the what? 

\- It is the very old brotherhood, that was created in the Era of Wakfu. Made up of the Iop Tristepin, the Cra Evangelyne, the Enutrof Ruel, the Sadida Princess Amalia, the Eliatrop Yugo and his brother Dragon Adamai. 

\- Wait … Yugo the Eliatrop?! Our first King on Emrat? It is him?

\- Yes it is him, but when he was younger. It always exists and so much extended that it is considered as the biggest brotherhood since the very first brotherhood. We wrote several books on it, of which this one. 

\- Cool! You can lend it to me when you will have finished it ? Asked Danaé, always more desirous to learn about her illustrious ancestor.

On the expressionless face of Raven crossed a smile which lasted a tenth of second. She closed the book and tightened it to her without a word. Danaé seemed surprised and took it by staring at her.

\- Why you give it to me while you seem to like a lot it? It belongs to you, no?

\- It's true, it is mine. But I know that you will take care and that you will return it to me such as I lent it to you. Right? 

New smile of one half-second. Hem, there was a sacred progress. She had managed (almost) to give her smile. Danaé took out her course, the mood already more positive.

The class calmed down after a while and waited … Waited … Still waited …

After twenty minutes of silence, the rustles became gossips going crescendo to the point that a professor comes to ask them to fall by a tone. The pupils waited another five minutes then went to the study room. Along the way, they met Madam Hépine who asked them where they went. 

\- In the study room, threw a pupil. Madam Duhre is not there. 

\- Not there? She murmured. Again ? Mmhh … 

The professor turned around and went away, running almost. She went directly to Master Hiboss' office and discovered an empty office. A little bit distraught, she left a note on the overloaded table. "Ask for a detailed report to Mrs. Duhre". Then she hurried to arrive in time at her next course. 

 

Danaé had seen well the air frantic and worried of Madam Hépine and understood her. Firmly convinced that Mrs. Duhre was a Shadow, she understood that to know that a Shadow had infiltrated into a gathering of Lights was alarming. But Mrs. Hépine did not know that there was two others … Danaé would warn them in the afternoon, when she would come in Master Hiboss' office. 

During the hour of study, she began on the field the book of Raven. It was rather thick, what enchanted her. The more it was voluminous, the more she would learn and thus she would be in seventh heaven. 

The beginning told the debuts of the small group, of Emelka at the island of Oma, where the young Eliatrop learnt that his brother was a Dragon. It is from there that the Brotherhood of the Tofu was created. The group remained intact and welcomed later the sister of Evangelyne, Cléophée. The brotherhood had continued until our days and counted at the moment more than four million members on all the planet.

Absorbed by what she read, she did not almost hear the bell ring and it was Raven who returned her to the reality. This one had watched her during all the hour, having fun with the air amazed of her protégée. 

\- Hey… We have the maintaining dinner, come! 

\- Shoot, time goes by too fast, I did not see it taking off! I arrive, I arrive! 

Her friends watched them passing, lost and perplexed by her attitude. She ignored them easily and noticed when they arrived at the dining hall that Raven observed her, disturbed. Her mini smile had disappeared for a long time and she seemed restless. 

\- So what? There is something which does not go?

\- Why do you want to be my friend? I am not as you! I cannot be your friend, I am your Guardian and nothing else! Cut it Raven. 

She had the furious and desperate air. 

\- You cannot, you hear! Leave me alone, go away from me ! Do not approach me anymore! 

On these words, she went away by running.

Danaé, stunned, don’t do anything to hold her. She was sure to have seen tears on the cheeks of Raven besides her disorientated, wounded air and … lonely. Misled. She had pain for her. Why did she remain alone and all the time? She had noticed well the dark aura of Raven, the one who frightened everybody.

But it did not frighten her of the whole. Danaé felt safe on the contrary with the girl. And this feeling had left her when she had left and the faintness insinuated itself in her. Again alone, Danaé felt the fear invading her hypocritically and she had to run for it. 

She had two hours of languages, with Madam Têtenjoie in the room Light Green.

The courses began again only within half an hour but she had neither hunger, nor desire to join her friends. She went directly to the classroom and found her professor reading a long sheet of what seemed to be of the parchment. Parchment on Emrat? She classified this question in a corner of her head, the fear still running in her veins. Madam Têtenjoie, too much absorbed by her parchment, did not notice her.

Not wanting to disturb her, Danaé sat down at a table and opened her Eliatrop book, which she brought now everywhere with her. She tapped slowly the front page and murmured "the Egg’s Mountain". The book showed her then the pages which concerned for what she had asked. This function was undoubtedly very useful and she planned well to exploit it at the most. She began deciphering as quickly as possible, because she had not a lot of time. 

“To show that (s)he made a success of all the tests of the Sacred Mountain, the Eliatrop receives as a gift an…” 

Danaé had to bend until stick her nose on the page of the book to read the word erased by the time. …

“Receives as a gift an Aikoh from the Gods. Aikoh shows that he/she reached his/her majority and develops his/her powers. It can define itself by a jewel, as a bracelet or a necklace, or a weapon, as a dagger, etc. Aikoh reveals him/her then his/her real name, the one who makes him/her unique and who shows his/her deep nature.” 

The passage stopped there. She did not know well where she was there.

Her deep nature?

Her real name?

But what did it mean? Her name is Danaé, it was the only one whom she had … As for her nature, she did not look. Nature could want to say identity, and the identity built itself in the course of life. Nothing was fixed, its nature either. She would see good with the future.

The bell sounded eternal sound carillon and she tidied up hurriedly her invaluable (and disturbing) book to take out another book infinitely more commonplace: her book of languages of Emrat. 

Danaé frowned when she saw Amelyne sit down in front of her. Danaé ignored her but this one exclaimed: 

\- But by my bow, why did you stay away from us above? What did we made?

\- You laughed at me! And when I want, I am very vindictive! 

\- Excuse us if you were hurt but we did not know! We had not know that you are so susceptible ! she mocked.

Danaé opened the mouth but finding nothing to answer, closed it. It was true that her reaction had been a little exaggerated. She shook the head and dived back into the texts of Flarame. She heard chairs to move around her and her friends to fix her.   
But she did not raise eyes. Being stubborn and determined, she would not make the first step. She also had her dignity.

Nobody dared to say a word around the table. The tension was tangible in the air and the pupils had them surprised looks. They who seemed so close yesterday said themselves nothing more today.

Then Robin broke the heavy silence by throwing of a harmless air:

\- Then, you had fun without us?

Danaé made a face to him which was at the middle-path between the smile and the contempt. 

\- Very funny. No, I had not fun with the whole. And then, I do not still know if I am going to forgive you. 

\- Rho, go what! We didn’t know ! Go, make not your stubborn person for once! 

\- What?! How's that, for once? Says Danaé by going into a huff, the words of the book always in head. You will learn that I am as stubborn as a mule for a long time! And what I am not decided to change! 

Her friends looked at her strangely, exchanged a stunned look then at the same time, roared. She saw them to collapse to laugh, until they fall of their chair. All in the class stared at them with surprise. Annoyed, Danaé crossed the arms and waited that they stopped being held the stomach. 

\- It is good, you finished? I can know what makes you laugh in this point? She asked, her foot tapping the ground with a regular rhythm. 

They sniffed, with tears in the eyes then bravely, Meka denounced them. 

\- It is funny but you seem to take that as a compliment! It is for that … 

\- That you laugh silly? I understood, all right, she mumbled, sulky.

They recovered on their chairs and they noticed that all the class scrutinized them, interested. Seeing them suddenly quiet and silent, they turned away from them and began to murmur between them while throwing them long rested looks.

Danaé glared at her friends alternately. Annoyed, she tried to calm down while cursing them. Well, seen like that, it was not easy. 

“I could let off steam on something else once the ended courses,” she thought, relaxing a little at this idea. 

But she remembered at this moment the meeting in Master Hiboss' office. She opened the mouth to tell it to her friends, who threw her from time to time long looks examiners, then closed it.

She had not totally forgiven them, accordingly she would tell them nothing, because it was too personal. The revelations, she would receive them and would accept them alone. Too bad for them! 

Madam Têtenjoie, amused, waited that each calms down to begin. The course took place well but not being concentrated enough, the professor gave them exercises additional as duty, the first one of the week. They grumbled a little. Then the bell rang finally. 

They could let off steam during two hours in the Arena. They arrived and saw that Madam Hépine had opened windows in big. The sky was grey and rainy and the wind blew furiously. It flew hair and clothes. The room, usually hot and welcoming, was icy and silent. Tables and chairs had been moved back in a corner of the room, leaving the rest empty. Their professor watched them approaching shyly a serene air, sat in the air. Rustles of admiration rose in the group. It, it was really the class … She came down towards them and tells them: 

\- Today we are going to deepen the exercises on the air. You go to sit down on the ground and you concentrate on the present wind in the room. 

\- Sit down on the ground? But it is dirty! Says an ex-friend of Angelika, examining the ground with attention.

\- If you do not want to sit down, I would ask you to leave my course.

The girl seemed surprised but was the first one to sit down on the varnished wood. They did the same and closed the eyes. 

Danaé could feel the wind playing around her, lifting her long hair. She concentrated above and according to her instinct, she raised the hands in front of her. She felt then the air in the surroundings shivering and going slowly to her. She felt it to approach the head, to play with her hair, to braid them.

The wind was player, alive and reinvigorating. Stunned, she recognized the smells which she had inhaled in the house of her foster parents: lavender, vanilla and always this more powerful and spicy note. She inhaled it several times and felt more quiet, rested.

As if the wind knew of what she thought and acted as a consequence. And in return, it murmured to her to her ear unclear things, which she did not understand. It did not really worry her, as if it was normal that the wind speaks to her.

She glanced at the others but they took place nothing, the wind was not interested in them. Nevertheless, the fair hair of Amelyne lifted up themselves slightly, sign that she was close to the purpose. 

By looking more attentively, she noticed with bewilderment that Angelika was not in the Arena. She was not either with her ex-friends, or near Madam Hépine. She grumbled. And say that she had said that she was going to watch her ! She was not very logical…

She blew, irritated. She put back her attention on the immaterial wind which stirred lazily near her. She made as in the glass bottle, she created a small tornado but this time, inside the own hand. She enjoyed shrinking it then unshrinking it, without any trouble.

A discreet cough above her made her jump. She raised eyes and relaxed by seeing Madam Hépine, the air enchanted.

\- You make big progress in a short time, small Princess. But you have a lot of work to reach your maximal potential, she murmured, dreamer. 

Danaé answered nothing, letting her meditate. They remained silent for a few minutes, then with the last hopeful look, the professor went away, letting her think about what she had said.

In fact, it was not her words that they made her shiver but the hopeful look which she had sent her.

Too many people began to rest all their hopes on her.

Save the planet alone, yes, she made that every day for the breakfast. 

She shook the head, chasing away those useless and black ideas. She tried to focus on the words whispered by the wind but no way. She manages however to hear only one, who repeated at least a dozen times: hope.

She stirred, irritated.

Why did they had only this word in the mouth?

She breathed profoundly and the air in her joint hands released itself, disappearing.

She had then an idea. She re-formed the small tornado in a few moments and focused on her shape. The tornado became confused and became a human hand, which formed a glove around her right hand. According to her idea, she threw this invisible hand (or almost) on the closest chair and lifted it at distance. It was as if it weighed only more than ten grams.

She rested it, satisfied. The air was a really fascinating element. It was false to say that it was the weakest of the four elements. She threw the hand of air and lifted the curtains of the Arena. She rose herself of a centimeter (finally it is what she believed) under Madam Hépine's approving eyes. This one bowed a little and Danaé smiles to her shyly. 

She was born as a Princess but had not been raised as such. 

She did not like managing people nor to give them orders. She had never wanted and she hoped to have it sincerely never.

She thought again about the page of the book. Her deep nature and her real name … She would know them in due course, during the hatching of her Dofus.

But when would she have time to make it ? They would need several hours to reach the top of the Mountain.

These words reminded her two of her dreams.

The one was the one where she fell and found herself in front of statues.

And the other one, the most recent, where she put her Dofus in the space enter these.

Then here is the only way to make it hatch. Slide it in the indicated place and…

And what? To wait, to make something else of more precise?

She sighed. She managed to solve a part of the problem, but the rest remained in the shadow.

She looked at the hour and jumped. It stayed them five minutes of course! The two hours had gone too quickly and they had all one hour of study later.

She scattered fast the hand to show nothing to the others and closed eyes up to the bell. When it rings, she got up and went just next to Madam Hépine. She slid to her : 

\- Angelika was not there today. You know where she is? 

\- No idea. But do not worry, I am going to go to warn Master Hiboss. Do not forget the meeting at eighteen o'clock. 

She went away, took her stuff and made a sign to told her to leave. Danaé obeyed, having no other choice. She joined the others, who discussed about the course.

\- Then, you felt something? Little, for my part, asked for Robin. I understood more or less how it was necessary to make … 

\- I felt a draft but not much, a simple breeze, answered Amelyne. It is the good beginning, no?  
\- Yes, you more made a success that me, I absolutely felt nothing of the whole, stayed away Meka.   
\- Mfff, neither do I, and nevertheless it is my favorite element … And you, you managed to make anything? Says Dathet by turning to Danaé. 

She did not answer at once. But seeing that they were in the middle of a crowded corridor of people very attentive that what they say, she whispered them that it was not the good place to speak about it.

As soon as they were more alone, she decided to tell the truth to them, almost quite.

Almost, because she did not reveal to them that the wind had spoken to her and that she had to meet the Lights. It would remain secret and she would go alone in her meeting, she would duck out of it by any way. They seemed impressed by her powers. Little affected by their admiration, she does not say any more a word up to the study room. Maybe realized that she was not still ready to forgive them, because they kept silent too. 

Moreover, she did not raise the face of her personal diary an hour of study that they had all.

By rereading the first pages, she realized that she was right since the beginning; she knew at the bottom of her that she was different from others, a foreigner. This feeling had disappeared here, because she was now in her place, in her own world. She did not want it to her foster parents, she knew that they had loved her and had always treated her as their own daughter.

They had protected, accommodated and fed her. She crossed a page to show that what she had written previously was a member of her past. She writes all which it had passed until now in the diary that she had bought shortly before she learned whom she was. She describes the bright balls, her meeting with Robin and then with Anouka, her departure of the Earth. She made the list of all which had arrived during the week.

She bit her lip, realizing that many things had started since she was there.

The reappearance of the Shadows, the kidnappings, … 

“All this is of my fault, I am the cause of everything, I feel it. But why? I hope to have finally the answers to my questions in the afternoon,” she thought gloomily, the nose always stuck on its newspaper. 

She continued to write but began this time on all which concerned her powers and origins. Her Dofus, her portals, the tests of the Mountain and their solutions  and finally… the Aikoh.

When she had finished, or rather when she had nothing more to say, she took a blank sheet and let her thoughts wander.

Strong of her other experiences, she knew what was going to take place. She was going to write things which she did not know, which she had never read. But what she wrote is the truth, she knew it.

She wanted to know more about it.

She thus relaxed, chasing away all her thoughts. As expected, she became suddenly sleepy, and her right hand began writing. Faster and faster. 

This is what she saw when she opened eyes, stunned.

_“Past greatness, forgotten temple, sleepy dreams. Place of power, never to find and to wake! Place of separation and reunions, where the four will gather. Infinity, power, space and time will overlap in this circle. It will wait when the sun and the moon will not make more than one._

_When the Promised Day will come and when the four as well as the New Hope will be combined, the Celestial Melody will ring.”_

As she read, Danaé became more and more lost and perplexed. But hell, what did it mean? The warning was obvious in the second sentence. But wake what? Or who? The Four what? What circle?

She recognized however the moment when the sun and the moon crossed. 

It was an eclipse. 

She felt her stomach squeezing up. The new Hope … Still this insane word … It could be only her.

As for the famous melody, she knew absolutely nothing and this name told her nothing. She had not played a musical instrument on Earth, it had never been her thing.

She tried vainly to decipher the coded message hanging the rest from the very beginning. She still tried when a hand wanted to take it to her.

\- Hey, what is what? Asked for Meka, curious. 

\- Nothing which does not look at you! She muttered, always hurt.

\- Oh, you always grumble us above? You are really stubborn, the real grouch!

\- And it is you who says that, the world's gone crazy … mumbled Danaé, hurt. 

\- Pff, you will come to laugh with us when your ankles will have gone down and when you will have stopped sulking, OK? she tells her in going away from a stiff step. 

\- Yeah, in your craziest dreams, … 

It is true that she was not ready to forgive them. But when her punishment and her anger would have become milder, she would go to see again them.

But at the moment, her heart was not ready, that's it.

Moreover, they contemplated her of a hesitating air and same their smiles were uncertain. She pinched her lips and ignored them. She leaped up when the bell of the end of course rang.

She had finally her meeting with Master Hiboss, where her questions would find answers. Without a look for her friends, she went towards the exit, without any hesitation.


	17. The broken cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done ! After the 50 pages of the last chapter, this one is made in no time... 
> 
> Well, the Book One is finally complete. And the Book Two will follow. 
> 
> And to celebrate it, I will put soon a drawing I finished a few days ago in this last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it ! 
> 
> Good reading everybody !

Danaé stopped in front of the closed door, suddenly undecided.

Breathed profoundly.

Hasty conversations got on to the corridor. She knocked, silencing them.

It had a silence then one "Enter" rings.

She turned slowly the doorknob and entered. She congealed on the threshold.

There wasn’t only Master Hiboss.

In the room, there was Madam Têtenjoie, Hépine, Bookh, Rose as well as Mister Fisique. They were thus all members of the Lights.

There were also people whom she don’t know, who stared at her with curiosity or seriously.

Master Hiboss smiles to her and made a sign to told her to approach. The girl made some steps shyly, closed the door behind her and turned to them. 

\- Here you are, Danaé. We waited for you. I suppose that in one week, you have questions to ask.

\- Yes, especially with all the events of this week … Here is moreover my first question: why did the Shadows wake up the day of my arrival? She questioned them directly, for fear of no more having the courage to ask it to them. 

They were exchanged the same look at the middle surprised at the middle worried. After a complete tour, Master Hiboss sighed and answered her in a frank voice.

\- It is a question which only the story can answer.

\- The story of what ? she asked, disorientated. 

\- The story of an artifact which you now have to know more in depth, the Eliacube. What do you know about him?

\- Well, it was shaped from the heart of Orgonax, a Méchasme, by Qilby the Traitor. It allows to increase the powers of the one who detains it. Hum, … Nox tried with it to go back in time but that did not well work… That shows that we can make everything with it, no ? Or almost ?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

\- Yes, almost everything. But at the moment, you know where it is? 

\- No, not at all. The book says that it was hidden or lost.

\- Mmhh, the book does not say you everything, or it hides you things. But let us pass, we are going to answer your question. 

\- But what is the report between the Eliacube and the Shadows?

\- Everything, Danaé. Absolutely everything. You see, the Eliacube put our world in danger twice: the first one with Nox and his quest of Wakfu and the second with Qilby. By considering all this, your ancestors decided to destroy the Eliacube for good. But in spite of thousands of present Eliatrops, they succeeded only half : the Eliacube was not destroyed but not broken in three parts.

\- In three parts? It is possible ? 

\- Yes, that is it. They then hid them in three items : a dagger, a necklace and a jewel. These objects were passed on from father to son for the dagger and from mother to girl for the two others. They certainly thought that girls were wiser than boys. The problem, you see, it is that during the Accident, its three objects were lost, hidden or stolen. We know on good authority where is one of three parts but not the others. 

\- Ah well, where it is? 

\- Just in front of us, answered Mrs. Rose by indicating the neck of the young Princess.

Bewildered, Danaé touched of the finger the necklace’s blue stone. She looked alternately at everybody, looking for another explanation. Which did not come, naturally. 

\- Then Mr. Arlando was a member of the Lights?

\- Exact. He was the guardian of the necklace, given by your mother. Shortly before to be kidnapped, he sent us a message saying that you had received your inheritance. Because the three objects are passed on only in the royal family. 

\- But then, … That's what want the Shadows? To put the hand on the missing parts ? But to make what? 

\- To reconstitute the Eliacube ! Unfortunately, we think that they would have the dagger in their ownership. As for the last fragment, neither they nor we know where it is. 

He(It) looked at her attentively, waiting that she assimilates those information a little puzzling. Then he asked her in a quiet voice :

\- Danaé, could you fetch your book as well as all your documents, please? They will help us maybe to understand a little better. 

She nodded and ran to look for them. She met nobody in the corridors but during all the road, she had the unpleasant impression to be observed.

In her room, she took documents and her book, but also the descriptions of her dreams, without forgetting an enthusiastic Anouka. She was sure that that would be useful for them and that they would find that interesting. She stuck the set in her bag and sprinted.

Quite made breathless, she entered without knocking and put the whole on the already very blocked desk, except her book and her Dofus which she squeezed against her.

Each took a paper at random. Mrs. Bookh seemed to have taken both maps representative Emrat and the Earth, which she observed with admiration. Mrs. Rose contemplated the predictions by being tormented her nails. And finally Mrs. Hépine fixed her of a strange and fixed air, as if she saw something that nobody else saw. 

All were divided and were exchanged the various papers by commenting on what they understood. Nobody looked at her except for Mrs. Hépine, and Danaé eventually feels useless and subdued.

She chooses however to wait. 

Master Hiboss consulted the last page, the eyebrows frowned, that with the text of the forgotten temple. He raised the head and whispered, his eyebrows contacting almost.

\- Do you realize what that is? He murmured by indicating the sheet. 

Danaé felt the stomach squeezing up. Had she made something bad? 

\- No… not really. There is a problem? 

The Hibouh had closed his orange eyes and a few moments later, reopened them. 

\- Danaé, I do not believe that you really measure the danger that you run. I told to you that the Shadows wanted to redo the Eliacube? In fact, because it is the Eliatrops which broke it, the only person who can repair it is an Eliatrop.

Overwhelming silence. At the moment, all had their look turned to her. 

\- Then … I was right, she whispered, feeling her knees shying away under her. Everything is my fault.

\- What?! But no, not at all! It is not your fault, Danaé! The contents of this poem can come true only if the three items are combined ! That is why you do not have to wear this necklace when you go out! If they catch you, they will have the second part as well as the only person who can restore them! said Mrs. Hépine, who had leaped up and shook her slowly. I saw your future, a future full of hope! A future which has to come true! You understand ?

Danaé scrutinized her, the bulging eyes. Mrs. Hépine had to realize that she had too much said it and moved back by covering her mouth. 

\- You saw my future? How did you made? 

\- It is the gift that the Gods give to the birth. Hundred years ago, we were more than thousand to have it… Now, we are less than hundred. I use it with caution and discretion. And what I saw in you is all we waited for and hoped, declaimed Mrs. Hépine. 

The interest and the admiration in the eyes of Danaé disappeared of a sudden. She crossed her arms and her expression got obstinate. The door opened alone and closed violently, lamps went out and flared up again and the cup put on a heap of shaky documents fell to the ground and recovered without nobody touches it.

Danaé had at the moment the whole attention of all the people in the office. Mrs. Rose had a blow of eye surprised to Mrs. Hépine, who looked at Master Hiboss. This one looked only at the girl whose hair lifted up themselves without wind. On the face was read a curious mixture of anger … And of fear.

\- It is normal to be afraid, Danaé. 

\- Yes, on the other hand, what it’s not normal, it is that adults put all their hopes on a fifteen-year-old girl, she answered. 

\- A girl who will grow up and will become Queen. And who will embody the New Hope, continued Master Hiboss.

The anger chased away any coherent thought in her spirit. Danaé did not manage to think composedly, to reason with herself.

Suddenly, she exploded.

\- But hell, that's all you talk about? Hope by this, hope there … 

The shoulders subsided and tears appeared. She sniffed noisily and looked for a handkerchief. Mrs. Rose stretched out to her one and without looking at her, Danaé took it graciously.

When she had stopped calming down, Master Hiboss declared with a soft voice : 

\- I can understand that we wait a lot of you, Danaé. And that it frightens you. But it is your fate to reign. And even if nothing is written in advance, sooner or later, you will have to do it. You will know it when the time comes, not before. 

Her anger decreased little by little, letting her return on her other questions.

\- Master, Angelika was not in class today. Do you know where she is?

\- No, not the slightest idea. Why?

She told them the conversation which she had had. Perplexed, they turned to Master Hiboss, who seemed to cogitate at top speed. He muttered then looked at her seriously. 

\- We are going to try to find her as soon as possible. But here is my question: how do you make to write these texts?

\- I did by dreaming, they are the result of my dreams. There is that here only I make it, on Earth, I have never made it …

\- Never any? Asked Mrs. Rose, surprised. 

\- No, never. I did not worry about it but now that I make it, I realize that it was not normal … 

\- Actually, it is abnormal. Hem… What did you want to say by " huge fireball with eyes "?

\- Well, he manages to enter my dreams and pursues me. Only to think of this thing, I have shivers … 

\- He… He can enter your dreams? All of this is bad. Hem, Mrs. Bookh, you can fetch one of your invaluable artefacts?

\- Of course, I am right back. 

She left in the direction of the library, the appearance worried.

Danaé frowned. One of her invaluable artefacts? What is that, again ? But before the girl can ask a question, Madam Bookh returned at a run, holding in her hands a necklace. She put back it to her. 

\- This necklace will prevent anyone who having hostile intentions to enter your dreams, as long as you wore it on you. There are necklaces for every people of Emrat, here is that for the Eliatrops. Look at it closer and you will understand why! 

Danaé obeys and moved it closer and scrutinized, fascinated, the tiny details of the necklace. Which represented a Dragon rolled up on himself, forming a perfect circle. Of a spotless white, he had for eyes two emeralds which shone intensely. His body was traveled of Eliatropes runes. Inert in Mrs. Bookh's hand, they sparkled in hers. She put it in her neck and noticed that both that she had went well together. Moreover, she was not able to refrain from thinking of her sister, because this necklace looked like her. 

\- Thank you very much. I have to carry it all the time or just at night? She questioned. 

\- It would be better than you carry it all the time, especially when you go out or in town … or on Liothet, answered Mrs. Hépine, a derisive smile on hers lips. 

Danaé was flabbergasted. Ah, then since when did they know that she and her friends went to the earth of her ancestors? She looked her feet, sheepish. 

\- We did nothing wrong, at the contrary. We moved forward well, the Egg’s Mountain is not very far anymore. And so I could soon make hatch Anouka! 

\- Anouka? It is the name of your Dragon ? You took her with you, I hope? worried Mrs. Rose.   
\- Yes, I have her with me, she does not want to leave me anymore of for a single second now, even in her Dofus! Made fun of Danaé by taking her out delicately.

The assembly remained dumb, admiring. In her joint hands, the Sapphire Dofus shone. The light seemed to result from the inside of the egg. She felt filled with pride. The consciousness of Anouka invades her and suddenly, the image of Anouka appeared and wound comfortably on her shoulders. Turning the face against the image, Danaé thought: 

“You really like to emphasizing you, right?” 

Anouka smiles, discovering white and sharp teeth.

“It is not funny to remain locked, then I can well take advantage of every situation, no?” She simpered.

Danaé sighed. Seen like that, she was right, it was undeniable. She moved back, surprise, by seeing a hand approaching some image.

Madam Hépine had the look fixed to the Dragon, which stirred and flew away a little farther, suspicious. The Enneicigam appeared to realize her gestures and moved back. Danaé let her recover then asked, curious. 

\- How do you know that we are returned on Liothet, Master? 

\- Easy. There are not only the Shadows which watch you. We have too spies. I had only to ask them to follow you and they did it in any discretion. 

\- Mh, not all the time. I sometimes have the very unpleasant impression to be followed and watched, but I do not know if it is your spies or yours. 

\- You can really feel the various people around you thanks to your Eternal mode? Yours Eliatrops powers are more and more developed, admired Mrs. Rose. 

\- Then … You have to follow me everywhere and all the time? she questioned, far from losing sight of the main part. 

\- We are obliged, Danaé. Sooner or later, the Shadows will know who you are and will pursuit you relentlessly. You are a part of their plans, remember that. You must be very careful, whether it is in town or even here …

\- Here? But there is the shield! 

\- Do not forget that several of our professors are infiltrated members. They could try to make them pass.

\- But why you do not send back them? There would be like that no more Shadows in the school!

\- It would be simple … But to tell you everything, the Shadows ignore that another group fights them! They ignore everything of us! And furthermore, some play a double game, they are a member at the same time Shadow and Light. You know one. 

\- No, you’re joking … Mrs. Duhre?! It is a joke, I hope … 

\- Not at all! Even if I recognize that Mrs. Duhre has an of her own character, she is a spy with double game. She tells them what takes place here, describes the pupils, the professors, … And to us their next plans. We know in advance the people kidnapped and we hide them before they take them. We prevent that they terrorize, question and spread the fear. It is already not bad, and believe me, it is not easy to realize, explained Master Hiboss, the worried appearance. 

Danaé tried to digest the new information and to memorize them. She asked, brought down.

\- Then I could not go anymore on Liothet? But it is essential! Every day which passes is a lost day if I cannot move forward in this gigantic that is the path going to the Source ! 

\- Wait, you said well the Source ? It is written anywhere! 

\- Oh, … It is just the name that I gave to the place with the statues that I saw in one of my first dreams. I found it rather appropriate … 

\- Oh… You can go there, but only when you will be followed by one of our Spies. Understood ? 

\- All right, she granted, overcome. 

\- And you cannot go out at night either, he added, with a penetrating look.

She kept a smooth and expressionless face, but at the bottom of her, she panicked.

Did he know anything about the plan which she had carefully prepared? Did he know how to read in her thoughts?

She tried to calm down and to close hermetically her spirit.

Well, she tried.

She changed tactics and chooses in her landed directory the most noisy and the most intrusive song which she knew.

Master Hiboss shook the head and wrinkled his orange eyes.

Ah, she was right, the Hibouh could indeed read in the thoughts. This world managed ceaselessly to amaze her (well that depended, a huge flower and a monster of three meters high, it is not really the same thing).

She concealed her plan under this music which mooed in her head, making it a protection around her idea, her plan.

He tilted his head, the look full of dumb questions. 

“One at a time”, she thought. 

She smiles to him in turn and waited.

All contemplated her, waiting that one of the two says or does something.

Patient, she crossed her arms and leaned against the door, not wanting to be the first one to be given up. 

Master Hiboss scrutinized her for a long time and grumbled. The girl was more cunning than she let believe. She knew how to hide her secrets. What was it that the fragments of ideas that he had perceived in a hidden recess of her spirit? She prepared something, it was certain. He noted in a corner of his spirit to put a spy near her as soon as she would go out. He had to keep an eye on her, she did not yet realize the dangers which waited for her outside. The way was still long for her and full of pitfalls. And she did not know it … Oh, she would soon demand to tell her what she should make.

He just wished to be still there to satisfy her …

He put his look again on the girl who waited and tells her : 

\- Well, since everything is said, I wish you a good night, Danaé. Hold on, take your papers. They were very useful for us, thank you. Don’t forget of what was said and be careful. Good week to you … 

Danaé had him an amazed look. She had not planned that he abandons so fast! She took her sheets on the office in the precarious balance and went out by throwing one "good night".

Her head buzzed of the new answers and irreparably, new questions. Was this necklace going to work and prevent the crazy monster from returning in her dreams? 

She began to be hungry, but the supper was finished for at least half an hour. Thus she rose at once in her room. Arrived at the door, she noticed that there was a wooden basket in front of her door. She opened it, suspicious and saw that there were only her favorite fruits as well as a word folded at the bottom. 

“To make forgive us.”

She sniffed, undecided. She took the basket and bit with gusto a fruit which was halfway between the apple and the cherry. She ignored its name but she liked its beautiful orange-colored color. Its taste was surprising, it reminded her in some white chocolate with a point of lemon.

By searching, she discovered Toriz, a hot potato, a banana and a dark green apple. Being afraid whether it is a joke, she crunched only a quite small bit. Immediately, it melted in her mouth and all the flavors spread. Vanilla, orange, and just a little almond. Bewildered, she observed the fruit of the size of a tangerine. Frankly, who would have believed that it could have so many flavors? The image and spirit of her sister reappeared and sniffed at the apple. 

“What is it?” She says, interested.

“No idea, in any case, it is delicious.” 

Anouka frowned her snout and remained silent.

Worried, Danaé tells her: 

“There is something who does not go?” 

The Dragon seemed on the point to burst into tears. 

“I would so much to be with you, to see everything of my own eyes, not through yours! But I am stuck, and every day I am bored a little more! I …

“Anouka, I promise you that you will quickly go out”, betrothed Danaé. 

“And when? In one or two months?” 

“In four days, sister. Four small days.”

“And how? You heard Master Hiboss, he is going to stick us spies!” 

“I have a plan. Just have to find how to apply it. And to improve it a little. 

“I hope that you know what you're doing, Danaé.” 

“Do not worry, trust me.” 

“All right, but you have interest that this famous plan works great!”

“Yes, yes.” 

“Good night then. See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.”

The image and spirit disappeared with a small pop and Danaé saw that the light of the Dofus declined as her sister fell asleep.

She went to bed and was not able to avoid thinking that her plan would really need to be improved.

But the main idea was there and nothing and no one could not forbid her to start it. 

She was not alone. Her friends would be there to support her in her quest.

Well … 

As soon as she would have forgiven them. 

It was then the heart a little lighter that the girl slid in the world of dreams, where everything is allowed.   


 

 

 

 

 

The fate starts up finally. Both sisters will soon be combined. The Promised Day will come then, bringing its toll of the bitter truths and difficult choices.                                                                                                                                                                                                 

But will they be ready? The future will say it to us. 

Or rather, the Book two: 

The Return of the Dragon Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Because I would like to publish this book at Ankama, the society which created the universe on which I base "L'Eternal". 
> 
> We shall see how all this will evolve!


End file.
